California Trippin'
by spanishwon2123
Summary: Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit are in need of a vacation after the war against the Familiars. They decide to go to Sunnydale where Buffy and the gang are fighting the First. COMPLETE
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Time line-This story will take place in Buffy seventh season. Spike is out of the basement and no longer crazy. The gang knows they're dealing with the First and the potentials have started to arrive. It's, of course, after Dark Angel has ended. I know it's in the future but if I use _those _years in Dark Angel, I couldn't use the Buffy Time line.**

**Pairings-Some people might hate me for this but the final pairing won't be BS and MA. There will be a little as the story goes on but they won't end up together. I know Spike is in love with Buffy but I wanted to try something different. So it'll be Spike/Max and Alec/Buffy. I haven't decided if I'll pair anyone up with Jondy and Krit yet. I probably will I just don't know with who yet. **

Chapter One-Welcome to Sunnydale

"I'm bored," Alec commented for what seemed like the millionth time. Max rolled her eyes.

"I know you are, but will you just shut your mouth?" she growled.

"I second that idea," Jondy muttered from across the room. Alec pouted.

"But I need something to do. I'm actually considering going to deliver packages...just for the hell of it," he complained.

"Then just remember that you don't need to. We have the day off," Max replied before taking a sip of her coffee. Alec sighed heavily.

"I wanna go somewhere," he whined. "Someplace fun. Let's go to Crash...or something...can we just get out of this apartment?"

"I wouldn't mind that," Krit agreed. Max exhaled slowly.

"Fine, let's go wander the streets. But it won't cure the dull factor, I bet," she said.

"Why are you here anyways?" Jondy asked. Max gave her a questioning look as she put on her coat. "I mean, why aren't you with Logan or something. I figured you'd wanna hang out with him now that you can touch him without him keeling over." Max averted her gaze.

"Don't really feel like it, I guess," she murmured. Alec smirked.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde, would it?" he teased. Max glared at him.

"No," she protested. Alec just looked at her. She grunted with exasperation. "Fine, it is. But I don't care. I told him to move on. I just didn't realize he'd do it with someone like Asha." She made a face of disgust.

"What's wrong with Asha?" Krit questioned as they walked out the door. Max didn't answer.

"Nothing," Alec replied. "She's perfect for ol' Log-boy. All into the heroics and stuff." Jondy rolled her eyes.

"We all were, a few months ago," she reminded them.

"But that was for the sake of the world," Max explained lamely. "If we didn't care, the familiars would have poisoned everyone." Alec smirked.

"Yeah, but you figured out how to squish their little plan didn't you?" he nudged her with his elbow. She smiled slightly.

"With help from everyone else," she said.

"Feeling modest are you big sis?" Krit grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"So where does everyone feel like going?" she asked. They all shrugged. "No ideas at all?" A few minutes passed as they continued down the street.

"We need a vacation," Jondy broke the silence. They stopped walking.

"Where would we go?" Krit questioned. Jondy ran a hand through her hair.

"I dunno, it was just an idea that popped into my head," she replied.

"I'd like to go someplace where it doesn't rain 362 days a year," Max commented.

"That's almost every place in the world, Maxie," Alec joked. Max punched his shoulder.

"I'm only talking about cities in the US, smart-ass," she replied. Alec rubbed his shoulder protectively.

"That's still a lot, though," Krit added. "We'd have to narrow it down."

"Well there is the issue of money," Jondy commented. "It'd have to be someplace not too far away."

"So I guess Hawaii and Florida are out?" Alec said. The others nodded. "Damn."

"What about California?" Max asked, a bright smile suddenly on her face. They all looked at each other, silently discussing it.

"Sure," they chorused.

"Where in California, though?" Krit asked. "There's a lot of sunny places we could go..."

"Any of you got an atlas, map or something?" Max questioned. They shook their heads. "Alright, I'll bet Logan has one. We can ask to borrow it and use his computer to search for hotels or whatever."

"I thought you didn't want to see him?"

"Changed my mind. And it's easier than going to buy one somewhere."

_**Logan's Penthouse...**_

"More wine, Asha?" Logan asked as he stood up from his chair. The blonde shook her head.

"No thanks, sweetie. I'm fine," she replied. Logan smiled and went into the kitchen.

"I'll get some more just in case," he said. As he set the bottle down on the table his door opened and the four transgenics walked in. "Max." Something still glinted his eyes every time he saw her. She just smiled sweetly, knowing that being bitchy right now wouldn't help them any.

"Hey buddy," Alec greeted and clapped him on the back. "How ya doing?" Logan readjusted his glasses after the force of Alec's hand sent them slightly askew.

"I'm fine, Alec, thank you. I was just in the middle of dinner with Asha. Is there something I can do foryou all?" he asked politely after Krit and Jondy ventured into his kitchen, no doubt in search for food.

"Yeah," Max answered. "Do you have a map of the US? Preferably with an enlarged view of California?" Logan's brow furrowed.

"Of course, why do you need it?" he asked as he went into his study with Alec and Max following close behind.

"Planning a trip," Alec answered. Logan handed Max a map.

"Where you planning on going?"

"A sunny place," Max said curtly, not looking up as she examined the map.

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Dunno."

"Who's going with you?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions Log-boy? It's not like you're a reporter or something..." Alec interrupted as he leaned over Max to look at the map. Logan's eyes flared slightly.

"I _am _a reporter," he said indignantly. Alec snorted.

"Not right now buddy. Don't really feel like being interviewed," he replied smirking. Logan rolled his eyes and Max hid a smile. "Find anything?"

"Sure did," Max answered as she left the room, taking the map with her. "Hey Krit! Jondy! Come here!" They arrived with a bag of cookies and two sodas. Logan sent them a look, which they ignored. "How does 'Sunnydale' sound to you guys?"

"Sounds sunny enough..." Krit commented before eating a cookie.

"Is that a 'great, lets's go' sunny enough?" Max questioned.

"Sure, when we going?" Jondy answered. Max glanced over at Logan.

"Soon as possible," she replied.

_**Max and OC's apartment...**_

"Can't believe ya leavin'," OC said as she leaned against the doorframe in Max's bedroom. "How long ya plannin' on vacationing?" Max shrugged.

"However long we feel like. We've just been so bored lately...after the war with the familiars, it feels like nothing's good enough," she replied. OC rolled her eyes.

"I'll never understand you transgenics types," she muttered. Max smirked.

"That's part of what makes us special. Mystery," she joked as she continued piling clothes and other necessities in her suitcases. "And possibly violence."

"And you leaving ain't got nothing to do with a certain spiky-blonde haired-former roller boy-wannabe superhero-man?" OC smiled. Max grunted as she carried her bags over to the door.

"No, it has nothing to do with Logan," she answered and put on her coat.

"Well, call me when you get to Sunnydale, Original Cindy worries sometimes," she said as she gave Max a quick hug. "Have fun, boo. And you better take care of her." she looked pointedly at Alec, who was waiting outside the door. He smirked.

"Don't think she'll need any protecting," he answered.

"Damn straight," Max replied as she passed him, handing him a suitcase. "But I'm still a dainty girl in need of a bellboy. And you're perfect for the job." Alec rolled his eyes but took the bag.

"Later OC," he called out as they headed towards the elevator.

"You guys ready to go?" Max asked when they reached the car. They nodded. "Let's ride then."

_**Sunnydale Airport...**_

"That was a boring flight," Alec commented as they got off the plane. Max rolled her eyes.

"Everything is boring to you," she replied.

"Only 'cause everything _is_ boring," Alec retorted.

"Oh, that's a great attitude for a vacation," Jondy said sarcastically. Krit grinned.

"How far away is the hotel we're staying at?" he asked.

"Few blocks. We can just walk there," Max answered. The others nodded their consent and headed out the door. An old woman walked up to them and blocked their path.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. Are you planning on just walking to a hotel?" she asked. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...what's it to you?" she asked.

"Well, you people I guess are new here. It's nighttime. It's not safe to walk on the streets at nighttime," the old woman replied. Max smiled.

"Trust me lady, we know how to take care of ourselves," she said curtly before moving around her and out the door. The other transgenics followed her. The old woman shook her head sadly.

"It's always a shame when young people don't think to take advice. Always trying to do everything by themselves..." she wandered away.

_**Hotel...**_

"Well, this is an interesting place..." Jondy commented as she and Max unpacked. Max laughed softly.

"Guess it'll just take getting used to," she replied. They finished unloading everything and Max fidgeted slightly.

"Something wrong?" Jondy asked as she flopped down on one of the beds and turned on the tv.

"Well, I just still feel wide awake," Max answered. Jondy smiled.

"That's shark DNA for ya," she said.

"I feel like roaming around and getting to know the place, wanna come with me?" Max asked as she put her coat back on. Jondy shook her head.

"Sorry, but I just feel like watching tv all night. There's a_Friends_ marathon on," she replied, eyes already glued to the screen. Max sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why don't you ask Alec and Krit to go with you?"

"Guess I'll have to..." Max left to go knock on Alec and Krit's room.

Alec answered the door without a shirt on. Max smirked.

"Guess you already feel at home, huh?" she joked. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Just getting comfortable," he replied. Max nodded.

"Feeling like exploring the town with me? I'm still wired," she asked. Alec smiled.

"Afraid to go alone?" he teased. Max glared at him.

"Not even. It's just no fun without a companion and Jondy's busy watching _Friends_," she retorted. "Will you just put on a shirt and come with me? Krit too, if he's awake." Alec opened the door wider so Max could step in and went to put a shirt on.

"Nope, he conked out right after he unpacked," he replied. "Just you and me Maxie." he returned with a shirt and his leather jacket on.

"Great, let's go," Max said before heading out the door with Alec in tow.

"Where should we explore first?" Alec asked as they walked down the street. Before Max could answer, someone crashed into her. Alec caught her before she fell over and she was able to steady herself. The other person, a young girl, had not been able to do the same. Max held out a hand to help her up. She just looked up at her, a terrified expression on her face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, if that's what you're thinking," Max said softly, hand still reaching out. The girl finally grasped it and Max helped her up.

"I-I'm sorry I crashed into you. I-I wasn't paying attention, just had to get away," the girl explained, voice shaking slightly. Alec's brow furrowed.

"You okay now, kid?" he asked. The girl didn't answer, but kept looking in the direction she had come, as if expecting something. "Hello?"

"What?" the girl jumped slightly. "Did you say something?" Max looked questioningly at her.

"What's your name?" she asked. The girl fidgeted with her jacket, obviously unsure whether or not to tell her.

"Jessie," she finally said. Max smiled sweetly.

"I'm Max," she said and then gestured to Alec. "And this is Alec."

"N-Nice to meet you," Jessie smiled weakly.

"What were you trying to get away from?" Alec questioned. Jessie averted her gaze.

"I-I don't really know. I'm new in this town...I was supposed to meet someone but as soon as I got off the bus, I was attacked by something," she shivered. "Something was wrong with it's face." Alec and Max glanced at each other.

"A transgenic?" Alec mouthed. Max shook her head, but her expression was unsure.

"Who were you supposed to meet?" she asked Jessie.

"A girl," Jessie replied. "B-Buffy Summers, I think is her name." Max raised an eyebrow.

"You don't actually know the girl?" she asked, surprised.

"Well...no, I was just supposed to meet her and...she was supposed to take me to her house," Jessie tried to explain.

"Do you know where the house is?" Alec asked. Jessie nodded.

"I was trying to get there after the thing attacked me," she said.

"We can come along if you like, for protection," Max offered. Jessie smiled gratefully.

"Thank you,it shouldn't be too far from here..."

_**Buffy's House...**_

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Willow questioned Buffy, who was pacing back in forth in the living room. "She just disappeared? Like...poof?"

"No, I just mean she wasn't there, Will. I was only a little late...I just figured she'd wait," she smiled sheepishly. She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I have to go find her." Willow nodded. "Spike!" Spike sauntered into the room.

"You rang, luv?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need your help. A potential was supposed to be at the bus stop but when I got there, only a little bit late, she wasn't there. We need to find her," Buffy explained. Spike just nodded.

"Let's saddle up the horses then," he replied. Buffy grabbed her coat and they headed towards the door just as the doorbell rang. Spike sent Buffy a questioning look before opening it.

"Are you Buffy Summers?" Max asked as soon as the door opened. Spike smirked slightly.

"Depends if you're talking to me or her," he nodded his head towards Buffy. Max raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"My friend and I were out walking and this girl bumped into us. Said she was running from something and that she was supposed to meet a Buffy Summers at the bus station," Alec explained.

"I'm Buffy Summers," Buffy replied.

"Great," Max said simply. "Here ya go, Jessie. Be careful." She and Alec turned to go but Buffy's voice stopped them.

"Wait! Who are you?" she asked. Willow appeared at the door and invited Jessie in and Spike stayed in the doorway.

"I'm Alec and this is Max," Alec replied before turning to go again.

"Got a last name to go with those?" Spike asked.

"McDowell and Guevara," Max answered. "And are you gonna tell us your name or make us play 20 questions?" Spike smiled but didn't answer. He and Max just stared at each other. Buffy visibly frowned.

"His name is Spike," she supplied curtly. A slow smile spread across Max's face.

"Spike, huh?" she questioned. Spike turned his head to the side, silently daring her to make fun of it. "Creative. It's always interesting to find other people that give themselves names." Shock was visible on Buffy and Spike's face.

"How did you know he gave himself that name?" Buffy asked. Max shrugged and smiled.

"Gift of mine. I do the same thing. Give people names. Or at least, I used to," she replied.

"Yeah but you never very good," Alec muttered under his breath, thinking only Max could hear him.

"Named _you_, didn't I?" she whispered through her teeth. Spike gave them a quizzical look.

"You named him?" he asked. Max and Alec's eyes snapped to meet his. "Excellent hearing." The transgenics narrowed their eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"How could you name him?" Buffy asked, confused. "He looks older than you."

"Gave him a nickname," Max said quickly. Alec sighed heavily, obviously glad she had thought of a cover up in time. Buffy nodded in understanding but Spike continued to observe Max, not really believing it.

"Right, well, the bird and I best get back inside. Nice meeting you both," he said before turning back towards the house. Buffy smiled at the transgenics.

"Thanks again for finding Jessie. I was a little late..." she said. Alec grinned.

"No problem. Nice meeting you Buffy. We're new in town so it's great to know at least a few friendly people," he said. Buffy unwillingly found herself blushing.

_His eyes are so penetrating...and beautiful..._she thought as she shook his hand. _His smile is so bright...Okay, stop daydreaming about the pretty stranger, Buffy. Now is_ so_ not the time to get involved with someone._

"Uh, thanks. Welcome to Sunnydale," she said aloud.

"We'll be seeing ya," Max said before grabbing Alec and walking away. Buffy stared after them for a few minutes before going back into the house. Spike was sitting on the stairs when she came in.

"They seem like nice people don't they?" he questioned. Buffy smiled slightly and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, they do," she agreed.

"The boy was a wee bit on the pretty side," he added, giving Buffy a sideways glance to see her reaction. She continued smiling.

"Yeah, he was," she said, knowing what Spike was doing. "The girl was beautiful too." Spike's eyes widened.

"Hey, I only said pretty. I didn't go as far to say 'beautiful'," he replied. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"But you were thinking it," she said before getting up and going up the stairs. Spike stared after her.

"Guess I am..." he muttered, a confused expression on his face.

**A/N-That turned out longer than I had expected...oh well. I hope you liked it. Let me know if I should continue. This is my second fanfic but first crossover fic, so don't be too harsh. Please Review ;o)**


	2. Secrets

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Dark Angel. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Time line-This story will take place in Buffy seventh season. Spike is out of the basement and no longer crazy. The gang knows they're dealing with the First and the potentials have started to arrive. It's, of course, after Dark Angel has ended. I know it's in the future but if I use _those _years in Dark Angel, I couldn't use the Buffy Time line.**

**Pairings-Some people might hate me for this but the final pairing won't be BS and MA. There will be a little as the story goes on but they won't end up together. I know Spike is in love with Buffy but I wanted to try something different. So it'll be Spike/Max and possibly Alec/Buffy. I'm not sure if Alec and Buffy should be together, let me know what you think. I haven't decided if I'll pair Jondy and Krit up, I probably will though...**

Chapter Two-Secrets

"Bleached hair?" Jondy questioned Max as they ate breakfast. Max nodded, smirking.

"All slicked down and everything," she confirmed. Jondy shook her head, disbelieving.

"Why would someone pay a person to do that to them? I bet it was hideous..." she said. Max furrowed her eyebrows.

"I dunno...it didn't seem _that _bad..." she replied. Jondy gave her a questioning look. "I guess you just have to see it and _then_ criticize it. Or love it."

"And his name was Spike?" Jondy asked. Max nodded. "Wow. Think he's a transgenic?"

"What makes you think he might be?"

"Only a transgenic would have that whacked out of a name," Jondy laughed. Max took a sip of her coffee and considered it.

"I don't think he was. Didn't exactly give off that kind of vibe," Max explained. Jondy smirked. "What?"

"What vibe _was _he giving off?" she teased. Max scoffed and threw her croissant at Jondy's head. "Little touchy this morning are we?"

"I'm not touchy...just considerate," Max replied.

"Don't think that's the right word here, honey."

"Shut up."

"Make me." At that command, Max sprung out of her chair and tackled Jondy, tickling her. This was when Alec chose to walk in the room.

"Whoa," he said simply. Both females looked over at him, confused.

"How'd you get in?" they asked.

"Key."

"You don't _have _a key..." Max replied. Alec gave her a pointed look.

"Beg to differ little lady," he teased as he wiggled the key in front of her face.

"Since when have you had that?" Jondy complained as she stood up. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Since I felt like having a key to your room," he answered.

"Perv."

"Masochist."

"Smart-ass."

Alec hesitated before replying, "Ugly-ass." Max stared at him.

"Creative," she said sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"You couldn't think of anything could you?" Jondy asked. Alec's face flushed slightly.

"Not a one. I need food for my brain to function properly. What have ya got?" he asked as he began to rummage through their mini-fridge.

"Get your own food," Max said before smacking Alec's hand away.

"What's this about food?" Krit asked. Jondy looked at him in surprise.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked. He grinned. Jondy groaned loudly. "Don't tell me you have a key too?" He shrugged and tossed her the piece of plastic cardboard. She caught it and put it in her pocket.

"If you guys want food why don't you just go out and eat?" Max suggested as she rinsed her cup and plate. Alec sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"The diner is too far away," he complained. Max stared at him in disbelief.

"It's right downstairs stupid," she said.

"I stand by my statement," he replied, arms crossed. Max scoffed and pulled him up.

"Come on, don't be lazy," she growled and dragged him out the door. "You and Krit go eat something while I take a shower and then the four of us will go out and do something, okay?" The males nodded their agreement and Max smiled sweetly. "Good." Then she shut the door in their faces.

"Moody much?" Jondy asked as she put on lip gloss. Max didn't answer and just headed into the bathroom. "Don't take too long in the shower. I wanna do something interesting today."

"No problem!" Max shouted over the running water.

_**45 minutes later...**_

"Oh, that wasn't long at all," Jondy muttered as Max came out of the bathroom, steam surrounding her. She inhaled deeply, smiling dreamily.

"Sorry, but I forgot how great hot water feels," she replied airily. Jondy rolled her eyes.

"Just get out of that robe and get dressed. Krit and Alec are probably waiting," she said. Max sighed and went into the bedroom.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly have _that _now could we?" Max's voice came out muffled as she got dressed. Jondy laughed softly.

"Guess they would deserve it, since they do the same thing all the time," she agreed. Max opened the door and stepped out. Jondy smirked when she saw that she was wearing low-rider jeans and a baby blue tank top. Her wavy hair was done up in a messy bun. "And you're dressed all nice because..." Max gave her a look.

"Because this is California and in California you dress nice...And if you're trying to get over a guy and you'd like to get a little attention...what's wrong with that?" Max asked as she grabbed her wallet. Jondy held up her hands in a peace gesture.

"Nothing's wrong with it," she said innocently. "Let's just get outta here, okay?"

"Agreed," Max mock saluted as they headed down the hall. A young man was already in the elevator as Jondy and Max walked in it. Max smiled sweetly at him and he visibly gulped. Jondy bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"W-What floor are you going to?" the man asked.

"Down to the lobby, please," Max replied. He stared at her for a second before hitting the lobby button. "Thank you."

"M-My pleasure."

The rest of the ride was deathly silent, with the man simply staring at Max.

"Later," Max waved as she and Jondy stepped out into the lobby. The man could only nod back.

"You are so cruel," Jondy laughed as they met up with Alec and Krit.

"What'd she do now?" Alec questioned. Max punched his arm. "She punched a random guy?" Jondy rolled her eyes.

"No, she's dressed all pretty and then made some poor geeky guy think he might stand a chance," she explained. Alec looked down at Max, as if suddenly noticing her outfit.

"Whoa," he and Krit chorused.

"Since when do you dress girly?" Krit asked. Max folded her arms across her chest.

"Since when does everyone question what I wear?"

"Since you made with the flirty last night with the bleached blonde," Alec replied. Max's eyes widened.

"I was _not _flirting with Spike!" she argued. Alec laughed.

"Yeah, your eyes were just roaming over his body 'cause you wanted a new punching bag," he said sarcastically.

"Why would I do that when I've got you?" Max said before punching his shoulder. He winced.

"Yeah, I'd hate for you to get a replacement," he muttered. Max smiled before linking her arms through his and Jondy's. He only looked mildly surprised and allowed her to drag him out the door. Jondy linked her arm through Krit's so he wouldn't get left behind.

_**Buffy's House...**_

"Why can't I watch the potentials train," Andrew complained. "I might need to learn something to defend myself incase we're under attack." Xander rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him. Andrew scowled. "Fine. But if I'm captured and tortured against my will, I might be forced to give up valuable information that could lead..."

"Shut up Andrew," Xander interrupted him. Andrew made a pitiful noise and stalked into the living room. Suddenly the door to the backyard burst open and an angry slayer entered the kitchen.

"Something wrong Buff?" Xander questioned. Buffy held out her shirt for him to see.

"One of the potentials needs a little help with aim when throwing knives. She nearly cut my arm off," Buffy complained, cradling her torn shirt. Xander smiled slightly.

"It's why they need you, help strengthen their skills," he said, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"They better hope their necks are strengthened then because if they ruin another one of my shirts..." Buffy trailed off, making sure Xander got the point.

"Maybe you should take a break, you sound stressed," he offered. Buffy exhaled slowly.

"I can't exactly afford a trip to the mall. These girls need me too much," she pointed out. Before Xander could respond, Willow came up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, Buffy. If you need a break, take one. I think Kennedy's got it under control for now," she explained. Buffy gave her an exasperated look.

"And I think we all know how comfortable _that_ makes me feel," she replied sarcastically.

"Okay, you're being all irritable-Buffy. I prefer calm, relaxed Buffy. Go take a nap or something. You seem like you need it," Willow said, trying to usher Buffy out of the room.

"Fine, don't need to tell me twice," she muttered, heading down the basement.

"Right...uh, Buffy?" Xander began. She turned back to look at him. "Isn't your room upstairs thataway?" She nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she questioned. Xander frowned.

"Then why are you going to the basement?" he asked. A beat passed and Buffy blushed slightly.

"I need some non-torn clothes. Mine are in the dryer," she explained lamely. Xander and Willow nodded slowly and gave each other knowing looks. Buffy ignored them and headed down the basement.

Spike was sleeping soundly on his bed. Buffy noticed his chains were still dangling from the wall.

_Guess he's still afraid he'll hurt someone, _she thought to herself. She crept quietly by him to get to the dryer. Now that she was down here, she might as well actually get some clothes. The little door on the machine creaked loudly as she opened it. _Hopefully he's still not a light sleeper..._

"What are you doin' luv?" she heard him say.

_Guess he is..._she thought. "Just getting a change of clothes," she said aloud. "A potential kinda had an accident involving mine."

"Hmm." An awkward minute passed as Buffy got a fresh shirt. She turned to face Spike but didn't say anything, just fidgeted with her clothes. "Something else you wanted?"

"Actually, yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to go patrolling with me tonight," she asked. He silently stared at her.

"Sure now's the best time to be doing that? With the new big bad and all?" he questioned. Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah but I can't ignore the basics. Every little staking makes a difference," she pointed out. Spike nodded.

"Guess so. Count me in. Always nice to get a spot o' violence when you can," he replied. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Right, see you tonight then," she said and hurried up the stairs, trying not to think too much about the fact that he still sleeps without a shirt.

_**Nighttime...**_

"That actually wasn't boring," Alec commented as he and the others exited the Sunnydale Mall. Max and Jondy rolled their eyes.

"Good to hear," Jondy replied sarcastically.

"I live to please," Alec retorted, smirking. Krit laughed.

"Then why aren't you dead by now?" he joked. Alec just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Ooh, check it out, a cemetery," Jondy exclaimed.

"Right, 'cause I've never seen one of _those _before," Max muttered sarcastically. Krit scoffed.

"Come on big sis, live a little," he encouraged, linking his arm through hers and dragging her towards the entrance. "Help us explore." Max sighed butproceeded to follow him.

"Fine, but if any zombies rise from their graves, I'm holding _you _guys responsible," she replied.

"I think we can live with that burden," Alec said.

"All this talk about living," a voice interrupted behind them as they wandered into the graveyard. "Really makes me hungry." The transgenics turned to the man/thing that had spoken.

"Dude, your face is kinda messed up," Krit pointed out. "Have a little disappointing trip to the plastic surgeon?" Max stared at the vampire.

"You aren't breathing, your heart isn't beating," she suddenly commented. The vampire quirked his head to the side.

"How can you tell?" he asked, an ugly smirk crossing his face.

"Because I can't hear it," she replied, shock visible on her face.

"Well good for you little lady. That's quite a set of ears on you. I'll enjoy eating them," the vampire began to stalk towards her. The transgenics were still frozen in shock at the idea of no heartbeat. Max snapped out of it first.

"Well, whatever the hell you are, no _way _are you getting your overgrown buckteeth on my ears...or neck," she added after seeing his gaze drop.

"You don't smell likethe slayer. What damage could a little girl like you do?" the vampire said disbelievingly. Slow smiles crossed the transgenics' mouths.

"Lot more than you think," Krit commented. The vampire scoffed before lunging at Max. She sidestepped quickly and he fell flat on his face. She giggled.

"Nice reflexes."

The vampire growled as he stood back up and swung at her. She blocked it and landed a hard right hook to his jaw. She then dropped and swept his feet out from under him. He fell hard and Alec rolled him over before he could stand again.

"Now, be a good thing and tell us exactly what the hell you are," he ordered as he placed his knee on the vampire's back and yanked his arms backward. The vampire yelped in pain.

"You aren't slayers, why are you so strong?"

"Nuh uh. We're asking the questions. And what the hell is a slayer?" Jondy questioned as she yanked his head up off the ground. The vampire just growled. "Fine." Krit picked him up and tossed him to Max, who quickly knocked him down again with a roundhouse kick.

"I'm getting the feeling that you're a vampire, am I right?" she asked as he got back up. None of the transgenics noticed the two blondes running towards them.

"What gave me away?" the vampire replied sarcastically. Max shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably the teeth, bumpy features and the whole lunging for my neck thing," she explained before engaging in another fist fight.

"What the hell are you?" the vampire questioned, fear slipping into his voice as he clutched his wounded stomach. Max smiled coyly.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of us sweetie," she replied before blurring behind him. He twirled in confusion.

"How'd you do that?" his mouth gaped open. His wasn't the only one.

"Nuh uh. I'm not telling my secrets to a vampire that just tried to kill me," Max waggled her finger at him. "Didn't your mama teach you manners?" She twirled in the air and landed a powerful kick to his head, effectively knocking it off his body. He burst into dust. "I'll take that as a no..." she muttered as she dusted some remnants off her shirt.

"This chick's got moves," the transgenics heard a voice say. Max recognized it instantly. She smiled as she turned to face him.

"Spike," she stated simply. "What's up?" He locked eyes with her.

"Who are you?" he asked, obviously very serious. Max's smile faded.

"Got a little Alzheimer's working for ya there? You know who I am," she replied. Buffy's face was full of shock.

"How'd you do that? You kicked that vamp's head clean off," she sounded slightly dazed. Suddenly her eyes hardened. "What are you?" The transgenics frowned.

"Excuse me?" Jondy growled.

"What are you?" Spike echoed the question before lunging forward and grabbingMax's arms.She scowled and with one arm, pushed him away. He flew back into Buffy.

"Little rude don't ya think?" shequestioned through gritted teeth. Spike and Buffy looked at her in amazement.

"Do you work for the First?" Spike asked softly. Max crossed her arms across her chest.

"The first what?" she asked.

"Evil," Buffy answered. The other transgenics looked her in confusion.

"Evil?" Alec questioned. The blondes nodded. "There's evil here? Geez Max, guess it follows you everywhere."

"Shut up Alec," Krit interrupted, eyes focusing on Max and Spike, who were in the middle of another staring contest.

"You just threw him like rag doll," Buffy commented. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Government training," Jondy supplied.

"No way, I know what the government fights like. Riley could never throw Spike like that in a million years, no matter how much he wanted to," Buffy replied.

"And Riley would be..." Alec questioned.

"Old poof of a boyfriend," Spike answered before Buffy could. She shot him a look.

"So you don't know who the First is?" Buffy asked. The transgenics shook their heads. "I'd still like to know how you learned to fight like that."

"Special training," Max said curtly. Spike quirked his head to the side, observing her. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Got a little battle going on," Spike answered. "Helpful to know who's on what side. 'Specially a strong little girl like you." Max's smile returned.

"Nice to have fans," she replied. Spike smiled back. Buffy was visibly annoyed.

"I don't think the cemetery is the best place to have this conversation. We should go back to my house," she offered.

"Sounds great," Max answered, not taking her eyes off Spike. Buffy discreetly elbowed him, breaking his and Max's eye contact.

"Stop ogling the girl with superpowers," she hissed under her breath. Spike smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay Buffy, I don't mind. And I wouldn't call them superpowers exactly," Max called out from behind them. Buffy and Spike whirled around.

"How did you..."

"Excellent hearing," Max replied curtly, winking at Spike. He raised his eyebrows but didn't respond in fear of getting another elbow in the stomach from the slayer.

"Stop flirting with the bleached blonde," Jondy joked as she fell in stride with Max. Max glanced at her. "Don't give me that look, I know flirting when I see it."

"Yeah, yeah," Max waved her hand. She looked towards Spike, finding him looking right back.

_If he's gonna flirt then I'm in no position to deny him a positive reaction..._she thought to herself, smiling coyly.

**A/N-This also turned out longer than expected...hope you enjoyed it. Review please! ;o)**

**Alexandra Bruderlin-I probably will pair them together. I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to add more description ;o)**

**Sky Angel-Thanks. I normally pair Max and Alec together for a Dark Angel fic but I just felt like trying something else. And Spike's my favorite character on Buffy...**

**ontheDL-I'm glad my writing skills haven't disappeared like I thought they did. (My English teacher's been criticizing it a lot...) **

**LadyV77-Wow, I didn't notice it related to Spike too ;o) I'm glad you like the story. The idea just kept nagging at me.**

**Angel Of Darkness231-I'm glad you like the pairings. I might end up changing the Alec/Buffy pairing though...depends on what you guys would prefer to read. **

**big red-Thanks. I'll try to write whenever I get the chance ;o)**

**knocky7-I hope this was soon enough for you. They're my favorite shows too. Is degrassi the name of the fic?**

**Lozz422-I didn't think they'd find it _too _surprising considering the fact that they were made in a government lab. **

**RavynJensen-Nobody'll kill you ;o) She wasn't exactly my favorite character either. I just liked the others more, especially Spike ;o)**


	3. New Allies

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

Chapter Three-New Allies

"You're a _what_?" Xander asked.

"Transgenic," Krit repeated. Xander still looked dumbfounded.

"And a transgenic is..." Willow waved her hand for them to continue.

"A genetically enhanced killing machine created by a bunch of bored government lab geeks who decided they like to play god," Max recited. A beat passed.

"But you're not evil?" Buffy questioned.

"Nope," Alec answered. Jondy and Max gave him a look. "Okay well they sent the older transgenics on mission that sometimes resulted in killing someone...but I didn't actually know any better."

"What do you mean _you _didn't know better?" Spike asked. Off their questioning looks he added, "I mean, didn't you all go on this 'missions'?"

"Nope," Alec replied and gestured to the others. "These three and nine others got out when they were kids. They were pretty much the only ones who realized what was going on." He flung his arm around Max. "But this little girlie here came back with Krit, Syl, and Zack to blow up the DNA lab."

"DNA lab?" Andrew interrupted, obviously interested.

"Yeah, it's where they whipped up embryos and put 'em in surrogates," Alec answered.

"Awesome," Andrew breathed. Xander shot him a look before he could say anything else.

"So you blew it up, then what?" Buffy prodded.

"My brother and I got captured," Max explained. "I got shot in the heart, died, Zack shot himself in the head, donated his heart to me, I lived, Zack became a universal donor, still alive but with like, no memory." A minute passed.

"How could he survive a shot to the head?" Spike asked, bewildered.

"Oh, we have accelerated healing abilities," Jondy replied. Buffy and Spike exchanged a look.

"We do too," Buffy said.

"Lemme guess," Max began, smiling. "You're 'the slayer'?"

"Yeah...how'd you know?" Buffy asked, obviously surprised. Max scoffed.

"That vampire kept talking about one and since you didn't seem surprised to see one go 'poof' I figured, hey, why not?"

"You didn't seem surprised either luv," Spike pointed out. Max grinned.

"Please, it scared the hell out of me. I didn't even mean to knock his head off. Guess you vamps have fragile heads, huh?" Spike looked shocked. "What? I have excellent hearing too remember?"

"And your heart ain't beating dude," Jondy added.

"And yet you're not scared?" Willow asked. The transgenics shook their heads.

"So long as he doesn't start trying to sink his teeth into my neck, it's all good," Max said. "But there was that moment back at the cemetery where you lunged at me. I think I handled that pretty well though, don't ya think?" Xander looked pleased at Spike's obvious discomfort.

"What did you do to dead boy? Throw him? Punch him? Kick him? Please let the story have a 'flying' ending," he grinned. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Shut up whelp," he growled.

"Make me Captain Peroxide," Xander retorted.

"Could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife," Jondy stage-whispered to Max. She tried to hide her laugh but a giggle slipped out.

"Oi! There's nothing sexual going on here!" Spike cried out, eyes wide. Xander looked equally disturbed. More giggles.

"So what's a slayer?" Alec asked Buffy, eager to change the subject. She was also trying to hide her laughs and was welcome to the new topic.

"In every generation, a slayer is born. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness," she recited with faux-drama. "Also known as the Chosen One. Basically I'm a super girl with super powers who wasn't supposed to live passed my 18th birthday."

"Wow, that sounds kinda like Max. 'Cept for the not living past her 18th birthday, obviously," Alec commented.

"Oh yeah," Krit remembered. "There was a prophecy of sorts about a year and a half ago about a 'chosen one' or something. It turned out Max's blood would save the world from these guys called familiars who wanted to poison all the humans. She actually basically stopped it before it happened though. But the creepy part was that the prophecy popped up on her skin when she was a Crash, talking with Alec. Logan translated them and it came out something like..."

"When the shroud of death covers the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless," Max finished. Spike stared at her.

"Bugger. I hate prophecies. They always have to be vague. Never tell you straight up what's gonna happen," he commented. Buffy frowned slightly.

"How come I didn't know about this? Isn't it supposed to be my job to save the world?" she questioned.

"Maybe you wouldn't have been able to do anything so no one told you," Willow offered.

"Oh that's comforting," Buffy mumbled.

"Well it's over now. I don't think I'll be playing any major roles in any upcoming apocalypses. The world saving is all yours," Max replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean to come off as..." Buffy began. Max waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"No biggie Buffy. It's all good. I know you been saving the world a lot longer. I think it was just a one-time gig for me," she smiled reassuringly. Buffy smiled weakly back.

"So who's Logan?" Spike asked, trying to look casual.

"To quote what you said earlier, 'an old poof of a boyfriend'," Alec answered before Max could. She shot him an angry look. "Except he actually _is _old."

"Not as old as you probably are but still old," Krit added. Max rolled her eyes.

"So you like the old ones, huh?" Dawn joined the conversation. "Buffy likes 'em too. She's dated two vampires." Buffy glared at her.

"I don't think these people are interested in my love life," she replied.

"Actually what she just said sounded _very _interesting," Alec commented. Buffy glanced at him. "You've dated two vampires?"

"Wow," Jondy simply said.

"Well Angel had a soul..." Buffy tried to explain.

"But I didn't," Spike added. Max looked surprised.

"You two dated?"

"More like they had secret bunny sex," Dawn replied.

"Bunnies? What bunnies?" Anya asked, obviously worried.

"Can we change the subject please?" Buffy pleaded, blushing a bright red.

"Well, what else do you want to know about us?" Krit asked.

"How are you able to blur like you did back at the graveyard?" Buffy questioned.

"Little helpful gift from Manticore," Max answered. "We can also jump really high and all that."

"Cat DNA," Jondy explained.

"Whoa," Xander said, eyes wide.

"And why are you all so pretty?" Anya asked suddenly.

"Another helpful gift," Alec replied, smirking.

"Of course, there are some drawbacks," Krit added, glancing at Jondy and Max. "About three times a year..."

"We get really hyper, nothing special, just act crazy like that," Max interrupted quickly and then laughed nervously. She and Jondy glared at Krit.

"I don't think they need to hear about our cycles," Jondy whispered under her breath to him before poking his side. Spike turned his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. He obviously heard it and Max smiled weakly. He just smirked back.

"But you transgenics are good right?" Anya asked. They nodded. "Are you gonna help us fight the First Evil?" They looked at each other, slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, we dunno..." Max replied, fidgeting.

"It's okay. We didn't mean to put you on the spot like that," Buffy said, giving Anya a pointed look.

"But it would be incredibly helpful," Willow added.

"Could always use more super-heroes," Spike smirked. Max opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted when the front door opened. Giles and Wood entered the room.

"I've been looking for you Buffy, where were you?" Giles asked.

"Patrolling," Buffy answered. "Why?" Giles held up a small box.

"I think we should try this sooner rather than later," he replied.

"What's in the box?" Alec questioned.

"A Prokaryote stone that will..." he suddenly realized who he was talking to. "Who are you?" He glanced around the living room. "And who are these other people?"

"Oh, Giles, Wood, this is Alec, Max, Krit, and Jondy," Buffy explained, pointing to each person. "They're new in town."

"Are they potentials?" Wood asked. Spike scoffed.

"Far from it, mate. They're transgenics."

"And a transgenic is...what exactly?" Wood asked.

"Good people who have super powers and are going to help us in this war," Anya explained cheerfully. Giles looked bewildered.

"Are you sure?" he finally found his voice.

"Not quite sure on this whole 'helping with the war thing' but it does sound better than sitting in a hotel room all day watching tv," Jondy commented.

"I'll explain everything to you later," Buffy said to Giles. "But right now I'd like to know what this Prokky-yogurt thing is supposed to do."

"Prokaryote stone," Giles explained tiredly. "It should help with Spike's trigger situation."

"What situation?" Max asked.

"Spike used to have a chip in his head that would shock him if he hurt any living person. The First was somehow able to manipulate him so he could kill people without setting the chip off. But he couldn't remember ever doing anything like that. He'd only get a few flashes," Buffy replied.

"Right. Makes sense," The transgenics chorused.

"So how does this thing work?" Spike asked.

_**Basement...**_

"This Prokaryote stone will move within your mind to reveal the root of the trigger's power," Giles explained. "Hopefully, once you understand what is setting you off, you can break it's hold on you."

"Hopefully?" Max questioned. "You mean it might not work?"

"The stone is just a catalyst. The rest is up to Spike," Giles gestured to the chained up vampire.

"And how do you expect to get that hunk of rubble in my cranium?" Spike asked. Giles smiled slightly.

"Willow?" he held the stone out to her as she read from a large book.

"I'm not sure my pronunciation is right but...Kun'ati belek sup'sion. Bok'vata im kele'beshus. Ek'vota mor'osh boota'ke."

The stone began to look alive as it turned to liquid. Giles held the box up to Spike, who recoiled.

"Oh bollocks," he muttered as the liquid stone began to crawl onto his cheek and up into his eye. "Ow. Oh, ow!"

"What the hell is happening to him?" Max asked as she and Buffy ran to his side.

"Spike, are you alright?" Buffy questioned.

"How are we supposed to know if this thing's doing it's job?" Max began. Spike was suddenly distracted by a orange light and seemed to be looking into a far off place. "Guess that's how..."

_**Victorian Parlor (Spike's past)...**_

_What the bloody hell is this..._Spike thought as he looked off into another world. A man was reading to an old woman that was sitting in front of him, needle pointing. _Wait...oh bollocks. Did I have to look like such a poofter back then?_

"Yet her smell, it doth linger, painting pictures in my mind. Her eyes, balls of honey. Angel's harps her laugh. Oh, lark. Grant a sign if crook'd be Cupid's shaft. Hark, the lark, her name it hath spake. 'Cecily' it discharges from twixt its wee beak," William recited a familiar poem. The old woman clapped proudly.

_Is that my mum?_ Spike thought, bewildered.

"It's magnificent. I wonder though, this Cecily whom you write so often...Would that be the Underwood's eldest daughter?" his mother inquired. William shrugged and looked down, blushing.

"Uh, no, no. I do not presume," he stammered.

"She's a lovely girl. You shouldn't be alone. You need a woman in your life," his mother pointed out. William looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"I have a woman in my life," he replied.

_Bloody hell..._

His mother suddenly had a coughing fit. She covered her mouth with a handkerchief as William handed her a glass of water. When she took the handkerchief away from her mouth to drink, there was blood on it.

"Should I send for Doctor Gull?" William asked, face full of concern. His mother shook her head.

"I'll be alright, it's passed. Just sit with me a while, will you?" William sat on the floor, leaning against her knee as she started needle pointing again and began to sing to him. "Early one morning, just as the sun was shining, I heard a maid sing in the valley below. 'Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?'" William closed his eyes as he listened to her sing.

_**Basement (present)...**_

Spike opened his eyes. They turned yellow as he vamped out with rage.

"Shit," Max muttered as he grabbed Buffy by the neck and threw her across the room into the washer and dryer. He then turned to Max and shoved her away. He growled and tried to lunge at the others but was restrained by the chains. He turned back to the cot and threw it across the room into Dawn. She shrieked as she hit the ground.

"Dawn!" Willow cried out, running to her side.

Spike suddenly reared back, like he was having a mild seizure. The stone came out of his eye and fell to the ground, solid again. He turned back to his human face and stared at the others.

"Is he okay now?" Max asked from across the room, still on the floor. He turned to look at her, shock at what he'd done shown in his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Willow, take Dawn upstairs. You guys too," Buffy pointed to Anya, Andrew, and Xander. "Check on the potentials."

"I think we'll go with you..." Jondy and Krit chorused as they followed the others. A beat of silence followed the slam of the basement door. Only Buffy, Max, Alec, Giles, Wood, and Spike remained.

"Well, that was interesting to see," Alec commented as he leaned against the railing. Max shot him a warning look.

"Can we take these sodding things off me now?" Spike gestured to the chains. "I'm fine."

"Don't you think you should take a little time to calm down?" Buffy questioned, arms crossed.

"I am calm," Spike replied. Then he turned to Giles. "This stone of yours is out right? Did it's job? I'm de-triggered right?"

"What do you remember about the song?" Giles asked, ignoring Spike's questions. He looked away before answering.

"Oh, yeah, the song. It's called 'Early One Morning'. Old folk ditty."

"Does it mean anything to you?" Wood asked.

"Nothing," Spike replied quickly. "It's just, uh, my mum. She used to sing it to me, when I was a baby." He smirked.

"And...?" Giles prodded.

"No 'and'. That's it. Look, shouldn't you go check on Dawnie? I clocked the niblet pretty fierce," Spike said to Buffy.

"She'll be fine. She's tough."

"Right, that's why she's whining up there while Willow tries to clean her up," Max replied. Buffy looked at her questioningly. "I can hear it." Spike smiled slightly at her.

"You can hear it?" Wood asked suddenly. Max nodded.

"Super hearing comes in the transgenic package," Alec explained.

"Would now be the time to explain to you about that?" Buffy asked Giles. He shook his head and glared at Spike.

"We have more pressing matters right now," he said. Spike just returned his glare.

_**Upstairs...**_

"Doesn't look like anything's broken," Willow said as the phone began to ring. Andrew went to answer it.

"Did you use some kinda magic x-ray?" Dawn asked.

"No, that's just what people usually say," Willow answered. Dawn pouted.

"So Spike's trigger has been active this whole time?" Kennedy suddenly asked. Willow shrugged.

"How can Buffy take this for granted? I mean, he lives in our house, we train with him," Rona complained.

"Chill out girl. I'm sure they're down there right now figuring out a way to fix it," Jondy replied. Rona and Kennedy suddenly looked at her and Krit.

"Who are you?" Kennedy asked.

"Jondy and Krit, meet two of our potentials Rona and Kennedy," Xander introduced them. Kennedy was about to say something when Andrew held out the phone to Willow.

"Um...there's someone on the phone for you. Fred from LA. The guy sounds kinda effeminate," he explained with a confused look on his face.

_**Basement...**_

"Spike, what is it about your mother?" Giles questioned again.

"I don't know. I got along fine with her. She was a nice lady," Spike replied.

"Well there has to be more than that."

"Well there bloody well isn't!" Spike shouted angrily. Max and Alec winced at the loud noise. Buffy sighed and began to walk over to him.

"What are you doing?" Giles asked.

"I'm unchaining him," she explained. "This is pointless. He doesn't know anything. Your stupid stone didn't work."

"It would help if he were a little more cooperative. He's blocking whatever's flooding his consciousness. He's endangering us all," Giles argued.

"So the trigger still works?" Alec asked.

"Much as ever," Giles replied in disgust.

Willow walked down the stairs. "Uh, Buffy? I just got a phone call. I'm gonna have to take off for a while. Maybe a day or two," she explained.

"Is everything alright?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'll give you the full scoop later."

"Just hurry back."

"Will do," Willow replied and headed back up the stairs. Buffy walked over to Spike and began to unchain him.

"Think about what you're doing, Buffy," Giles said.

"I have," Buffy replied curtly. She finished unchaining him and walked by Max and Alec, motioning for them to follow.

"Buffy..." Giles began.

"Don't," she ordered, walking right by him and up the stairs. Giles sighed and began to follow them but Wood stopped him.

"Mr. Giles...you got a minute?" he asked.

"What's on your mind?"

"Same thing that's on yours," Wood replied, looking up the stairs.

"Spike."

"If that trigger's still working, then the First must be just waiting for the right time to use it. It's obvious that whatever it's planning, Spike is supposed to play an important role in that. Something needs to be done."

"Buffy wouldn't allow it."

"Wouldn't she listen to her watcher?"

"You don't seem to have much of an idea of the watcher-slayer dynamic."

"Matter of fact, I was raised by a watcher. Bernard Crowley. Took me in after my mother was killed."

"Crowley. New York based watcher..." Giles looked at Wood carefully. "You're Nikki Wood's son." Wood nodded. "Spike killed your mother."

"He's an instrument of evil. He'll be our undoing in this fight. Something needs to be done. You know I'm right."

"What exactly are you proposing to do?"

"I just need you to keep Buffy away for a few hours."

**A/N-I'm starting to get more into the actual Buffy time line. It will of course be slightly different since Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit are there. Please review! ;o)**

**Sigma1-Thanks a lot. It's hard to do but I'm glad it's been turning out good enough to read ;o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231-I'll do my best ;o)**

**ontheDL-Thanks for your support ;o) I'm glad these long chapters aren't boring...**

**Sky Angel-Thanks. I'm glad you like the story so much ;o)**

**LadyV77-She did notice he didn't, as I explained in this chapter but she didn't bother to say anything since he didn't seem like a bad vampire. **

**Alexandra Bruderlin-I have thought about it enough that I know that will be one of the pairings at the end of this fic. I'm glad the characters are actually _in _character. I'm always worried I might mess something up.**

**kim-I think they would be too since they _are _genetically enhanced soldiers and all that. I'm a M/A fan too but I wanted to try something different for this story. **

**anon-That does sound like interesting pairings but for this story it'll be at least Jondy and Krit for sure. And most likely Alec and Buffy, that hasn't been decided yet. **


	4. Trigger Happy

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

Chapter Four-Trigger Happy

Max stared up at the stars, unconsciously rubbing her arms to get rid of the slight cold. She seemed to be so lost in thought, Spike almost didn't want to disturb her. He began to walk back into the house.

"You're already out here so you might as well stay," She said suddenly and turned to face him, smirking. "Spike."

"Forgot you had that special enhanced hearing," he replied sheepishly as he came to sit next to her on the steps. She laughed.

"Please, even a regular human could hear you breathing back there," she glanced at him. "And aren't you a vampire? Why do you breathe?"

"Habit," he said. Max nodded in understanding. A beat of comfortable silence passed. "Sorry about earlier."

"No problem," Max replied quickly. Spike glanced at her.

"You sure?"

"Spike, it wasn't your fault. Some trigger thing inside your head. You want me to blame someone? Sorry to disappoint, but it won't be you," she answered.

"I'm still sorry," he repeated. Max grinned.

"Thanks." Another moment passed.

"So you were made by the government?" Spike broke the silence. Max nodded. "They like to fiddle with things don't they?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, they do. Guess we have that in common. Both things that the government 'fiddled' with," she commented. Spike turned to face her. "I mean..."

"You're not a thing," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that," she replied in the same tone. He scoffed.

"At least you're human," he retorted. Max smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that's why I can jump 2 stories, throw my opponent 100 feet, kill someone with a toothpick, go into heat 3 times a year..." her eyes suddenly went wide as she realized what she just said and glanced worriedly at Spike. He smirked.

"All helpful qualities luv," he replied. Max laughed and swatted his arm.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to find a replacement punching bag?"

Max and Spike turned around to see Alec standing in the doorway.

"Aw, don't worry Alec. You're the only person in the world that holds that place in my heart," Max teased as she stood up. Spike's eyes snapped to look at her but she didn't notice.

"More like your fists..." Alec muttered. Max scoffed and punched his shoulder. "See?"

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Glad you agree," Max grinned as she headed into the house. Alec scowled after her while Spike laughed softly.

"Lemme guess. Another childish argument between Alec and Max, right?" Krit asked when they walked into the living room.

"They do that a lot?" Spike questioned as he leaned against the doorway. Jondy and Krit nodded, smiling.

"Ever since they first met," Jondy added. Max and Alec glanced quickly at each other. Buffy noticed the exchange.

"And how was that?" she asked innocently.

"You wanna tell the story or should I?" Krit asked.

"You can tell it as long as you don't make it sound dirty," Max answered. Spike's eyes widened slightly at that comment. Krit grinned.

"Well, after Max, Zack, Syl, and I blew up the DNA lab, Max and Zack were captured, as you already know. So Manticore could no longer just create soldiers the scientific way. They had to do it the natural way," he gave everyone a pointed look, receiving an 'ew' face from Dawn. Max and Alec rolled their eyes.

"I said not to make it sound dirty."

"I'm not," Krit argued. "So guess who got paired off?"

"I've got a wild guess," Spike muttered. Max glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Alec didn't make a very good first impression," Krit continued. "He's the clone of our dead crazy-gone-murdering brother you see. It startled Max but after hearing Alec's designation she knew it couldn't be him. Alec shoved his foot down his mouth when he started insulting us 09ers. To make matters worse, he suddenly takes his shirt off and explains that he and Max are supposed to 'copulate' every night until she gets pregnant." Spike's eyes widened even more.

"Ew," Dawn commented.

"Of course, I didn't want to do anything as gross as touch Alec no matter how hot he looked without a shirt," Max joked. Spike, Alec, and Buffy shot her surprised looks. "It's called a joke guys. Look it up."

"Says you," Alec retorted, smirking. Max rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to tell the final part of the story?" she gave him a pointed look. His face flushed slightly and he shook his head. Max smirked. "As some of you have already guessed, the only way I would touch Alec is if it was if it involved punching and/or kicking. Which is what I did. Kicked him across the room and said..." she poked Alec's side for him to finish the story.

"'That's the only physical contact you and I are going to have'," he recited in a monotone. Max grinned in satisfaction. Buffy frowned suddenly.

"Wait...you said earlier that you gave Alec a nickname. But Krit said all he had was a designation?" she questioned. Max nodded in confirmation. "So that means you actually _did _name him 'Alec'?"

"Yup. My other choice was Dick but I just couldn't torture him like that," Max replied with faux sincerity as she ruffled Alec's hair. Spike frowned slightly at the exchange.

Giles entered the room. "Buffy, might I have a word?"

"Have a sentence even," she used a familiar joke. Giles smiled slightly.

"Yes...quite," he replied as he led her into the kitchen.

"Well, it'll be morning in about 5 hours...better get to sleep," Dawn commented.

"You guys are tired?" Jondy asked the others. Everyone except Max and Spike nodded.

"Aren't you?" Kennedy asked before stifling a yawn. Jondy and Max exchanged a look.

"We have shark DNA," Max explained. "We can stay awake for like 3 days if we wanted to."

"That'll be helpful in our battle against evil," Anya replied.

"So you _are_ gonna help us?" Dawn asked with a hopeful smile. The transgenics looked at each other.

"I guess so," Alec answered with a shrug.

"Once more with a little _less _feeling," Xander quipped. Max cleared her throat.

"We'd be happy to help you. Alec's just being an ass," she shot him a look. He just rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna stay here?" Dawn asked. Just then Buffy and Giles walked back into the room. "Can they?" Buffy gave her a questioning look.

"You're gonna have to help me with that one. I only just caught the ending," she replied.

"Dawnie wants to know if the transgenics can stay here instead of the hotel," Xander informed her.

"It's okay, we don't want to impose too much," Max said hurriedly.

"It's fine," Buffy replied. "I'm sure we can make more room."

"Seriously, we don't need to stay here. Our hotel room isn't actually that bad, really," Max continued. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Stop refusing the offer. It'll be more convenient this way," he said.

"How so?" Jondy asked.

"You can help the little 'bits train," he answered.

"And where do _you_ sleep?" Max questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"He sleeps in the basement," Buffy replied.

"Any potentials sleeping down there?" Krit asked. Spike shook his head.

"Then that'll be our place," Alec confirmed. Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"Can't stand being in the same room with a bunch of potentially powerful girls?" she guessed. Jondy scoffed.

"Please, that's almost like heaven for him," she joked and then took a second look at the potentials. "But I think you're a little underage for me to talk about that." Kennedy's expression changed to a defiant one.

"I'll have you know..." she began but stopped when she realized Jondy wasn't paying attention to her. She sighed angrily and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey guys," Buffy got their attention. "Giles and I are going out for a while. Slayer business stuff. We'll be back soon."

As people began to file out of the room and set out their sleeping bags, Wood approached Spike.

"Hey, I'd like to get a few things from my home and I'd like your help. Are you busy?" he asked. Spike shrugged.

"Not really. It won't take long will it?" Wood shook his head. "Good, cause I can't stay out too early or I might become a little dusty." He walked over to Max who was putting on her jacket. "Where you going?"

"Jondy and I are going back to the hotel to get our stuff," she looked back and forth between Spike and Wood. "You going with the principal?" He nodded. Max took note of Wood's rigid posture and slightly hostile looks towards Spike. "Be careful." She winked and then left with Jondy following.

Spike smiled slightly and turned back to Wood. "Ready?"

_**Hotel...**_

"Why are you so antsy to get outta here?" Jondy questioned Max, who was pacing around the room after she finished packing.

"I don't know. I just got this weird feeling. I can't describe it," Max replied with a worried look on her face.

"Well I can tell it's something important. You've got your 'world is ending' face. Any idea what's causing this 'feeling'?"

"I don't know...I think it has something to do with Spike, though," she bit her lip. Jondy smirked.

"Oh, it's _that _kinda feeling." Max sent her a look.

"I am _not _having those feelings toward Spike," she replied indignantly. Jondy rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing 'we're not like that' is going to become popular again," she teased. Max sighed.

"Can we just focus on the worrying feelings and not on the fuzzy feelings I may or may not have for a vampire?"

"But the worrying feeling isn't as fun..." Jondy pretended to pout. Max sent her another look. "Fine, fine. What will help you stop worrying?"

"Let's just hurry back..."

_**Wood's Workshop...**_

"You live in a garage?" Spike questioned as he and Wood entered the darkened room.

"This is just a work room. Kind of like my sanctuary," Wood replied as he moved to flip on the lights.

"A hard day's principaling got you down, need a place to cut loose, let your hair down-so to speak," Spike said just before the light illuminated the room. Every square each of the walls was covered with wooden crosses. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"I already told you. It's my sanctuary. We live on the hellmouth, you can never be too careful. Just stay away from the walls and you'll do okay." Wood headed over to his computer.

"Bit much isn't it?" Wood didn't answer. "What's your story? Why'd you decide to help out and fight the good fight?"

"No story really. Just trying to make a difference. How bout you?"

"Not much for self reflection."

"Makes sense," Wood commented as he began typing on the computer and taking off his shirt. "You seem like the guy who just careens through life, oblivious to the damage he's doing to everyone around him."

"That a fact?"

Wood reached into a drawer and strapped on some fighting paraphernalia to his arms. "I know more about you than you think. You see, I've been looking for you for a very long time." He turned to face Spike. "Ever since you killed my mother. The slayer."

"So that's it? Brought me here to kill me?"

"No, I wanna kill the monster who took my mother from me," Wood replied before turning back to his computer and clicking the mouse. Early One Morning began to play. Spike tried to fight his reaction, but the demon overtook him. He let out a loud roar as he changed to vampire facade. "There he is."

_**Out on the streets...**_

Max and Jondy were heading back to Buffy's house. They suddenly stopped walking as a loud roar reached their sensitive ears. They exchanged glances.

"What the hell was that?" Jondy asked. Max's expression suddenly changed to one of worry.

"It's Spike," her voice was low. Jondy looked at her in confusion.

"How can you tell?"

"I just know." Before Jondy could say anything else, Max took off in a blur.

_**Wood's Workshop...**_

Wood repeatedly punched Spike in the face. Spike just growled back. "That's right dog, fight back." He didn't. Wood picked him up and slammed his face against the wall. Smoke began to rise as the crosses scorched Spike's flesh. Wood pulled him away and hurled him across the room. He crashed into a shelf that collapsed on him as he hit the ground. Wood stalked over to him. "Hurts doesn't it?" He accented every point with a punch to Spike's face. "Is this what it felt like? When you beat the life out of her? Toyed with her? When you snapped her neck?!"

_**Spike's Flashback...**_

"_**You want to run don't you?" his mother taunted. "You finally got your wish didn't you? Sank your teeth into me? An eternal kiss." **_

_**William shook his head. "No, I only wanted to make you better," he said, close to tears. **_

"_**I loved you. But not like this." His mother moved to kiss him. **_

"_**Exactly like this. What you've always wanted." William shoved her away, knocking her down. **_

"_**No!" he cried out. His mother transformed into vampire facade and swung her cane at him. He grabbed it and snapped it in two. **_

"_**There, there precious. It will only hurt for a moment."**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

_**End Flashback...**_

Wood was about to stake Spike but stopped when he heard him say those words. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry."

_**Flashback...**_

_**William shoved the wooden cane shaft into his mother's heart. Her vampire face melted away and stared at him in shock before turning to dust. **_

_**End Flashback...**_

Spike reached up and stopped Wood from staking him. He kicked him away.

"You think sorry's going to fix what you've done?" Wood yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you," Spike replied as he punched him. "I don't give a piss about your mum. She was a slayer. I was a vampire. That's how the game is played."

"You took my childhood. You took her away. She was all I had. She was my world." He tried to punch Spike but he just pushed him off.

"And you weren't hers. Doesn't that piss you off?" Wood spun and tried to kick Spike. Spike knocked him down and grabbed his leg. "I know slayers." He hurled Wood into the wall. "They always fight alone. The rest of us be damned. Your mother was no different." He kneeled in front of Wood. "See, like you, I loved my mum. So much I turned her into a vampire. Said some nasty things to me after that. Been weighing on me for a while. But thanks to you, I've realized something. Unlike you, I had a mother who loved me back. My mother loved me with all her heart. I was her world." He got up and turned Early One Morning back on, unfazed. "Thanks, doc. I got my free will back. I'm not under the First's control or anyone else's."

Just then, Max swung open the door. Spike and Wood both looked at her.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked angrily, eyes blazing. Spike smirked.

"Just letting ol' Robin here know that I'm grateful for his help," he replied. Buffy ran into the room, her face appeared tear-streaked but she wasn't crying.

"Oh my god..." she breathed when she saw Wood.

"I let him live. On account that I killed his mother," Spike began, ignoring the looks of shock from both females. "He even so much as looks at me funny again...I'll kill him." He walked out of the room. Buffy motioned for Max to follow him. She complied and Buffy walked over to help Wood.

"Spike!" Max caught up with him on the street. "What the hell was that back there? You killed Wood's mom?" Her face was flushed, eyes still blazing but her expression was more shocked and worried than annoyed.

"His mum was a slayer. Killed her back when I didn't have a soul," Spike explained. Max didn't say anything and they both stopped walking. "What? No cries of hatred? No fists go flying?" he looked at her expectantly. Her eyes narrowed.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" she asked angrily. "You just said it was backwhen you didn't have a soul. Don't give me that 'hatred' crap."

"What makes you think that I'm any different than that vampire without a soul? You don't know me," Spike retorted in the same tone. "I may be doing some good now but that doesn't change what've I've done in the past." Max scoffed.

"When was the last time you killed someone with free will?" she countered. Spike didn't answer. "Thought so. Look, I don't know _what _your problem is, but obviously someone's been stuffing your bleached head with some pretty screwed up ideas on what makes a person bad or good. You may have been evil for 100 plus years but that doesn't change anything. You're 'good' _now_ right? That's what counts. Don't be ragging on yourself for something you did a long time ago. And _don't _expect me to blame you or hate you. I've done some things I'm not proud of either. None of which probably compare to what you've been through, I'm sure. But I know what good is. And whether you want to actually completely accept it or not...you're _it_." She made her last point by lightly poking his chest. She then turned around and walked away, leaving a very surprised vampire to ponder what she just said. Neither noticed another blonde standing in the shadows, obviously shocked as well.

**A/N-This chapter turned out a little different than I expected but I hope you guys like it...Review please!**

**LadyV77-Yeah, Faith will be coming back too. Eventually I'll explain why Syl isn't there. She was in my other fic but I wanted to try writing Jondy. **

**Sky Angel-Oops...I missed that when I was editing. Thanks for pointing it out. It's fixed now ;o)**

**RavynJensen-I love writing and I have a lot of free time on my hands lately. I don't think she really deserves him either, which is why the pairing between them might change. If enough people feel strongly against it then it _definitely_ will change. **

**cora-There will definitely be Max/Spike pairing. I never really thought Buffy and him should be together since she had just been so mean to him...**

**ontheDL-Since she is kinda obsessed with saving the world (as it _is _her job) I figured that would be the thing she'd say. **

**Angel Of Darkness231-I'm glad you enjoyed it ;o)**


	5. Punching Bags and Apologies

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-The pairings have finally been decided...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, Faith/Alec...Buffy has yet to be paired off.**

Chapter Five-Punching Bags and Apologies

"How could you do that to him?" Buffy asked Giles angrily. He sighed heavily. They were outside on the front porch arguing.

"I did what I thought was best, so did Robin," Giles replied. Buffy scoffed.

"And your idea of 'what's best' is to try and take away one of the few strong people that will help us win this war?"

"He was a danger to all of us! You can't deny that."

"Oh, I'll deny until I'm all denying out. It was never his fault and he was always able to come away from it. _You _can't deny that."

"No, I can't. But I stand by what Robin and I did," Giles said firmly. Buffy's expression turned blank and her voice was low and even.

"Well isn't that interesting? I'm thankful that you unknowingly helped get rid of Spike's trigger, but I'm disgusted by how you did it. If you idiots try anything like that again, Spike will kill Robin. More importantly, I'll let him."

"Buffy..." Giles began with a face full of shock.

"I don't want to hear it. You think you can still be useful in winning this war? Prove it to me," she growled before walking back inside.

_**Backyard (Next Day)...**_

"Punch, block, kick!" Max ordered. The potentials followed her commands fluently. "Cross, kick, block!" She walked up and down with her hands behind her back.

_Okay, this reminds me too much of Manticore..._she thought worriedly.

"Hey Max," she turned around and found herself facing Buffy. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Max nodded.

"Hey Kennedy, wanna take over?" Kennedy nodded happily and stepped out in front of the potentials.

"Punch block combo!" Max and Buffy heard as they went back inside the house. Buffy motioned her upstairs and into her room. She closed the door and turned back to Max.

"I don't know how you found out about Spike being in that creepy garage with Wood the other day, but...thank you," she said.

"For what? I didn't really do anything," Max replied. Buffy shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You did plenty. I heard that mini-speech you gave Spike outside. Sometimes he does 'rag' on himself for past things he's done. But then at other times...he's just very proud to be doing good. And he seemed to take what you said very seriously. So, thank you." Max blushed slightly and shrugged.

"It was nothing," she said. "Just figured I could knock some sense into his head. Not literally of course. I save all my 'knocking' for Alec. He's my own personal punching bag," she joked. Buffy's smile faded. "Something wrong?"

_But that's what I used to do...literally knockSpike around...I'm the person that filled his bleached head with screwed up ideas on good and bad...it's my fault..._Buffy thought sadly. Max continued to look at her, waiting for an answer. "Um, no, I'm fine," she said aloud. "Thanks again." Max nodded and smiled.

"All in a day's work of saving the world right?" she replied before walking out of the room. "Think I'm gonna go beat up a punching bag...not my personal one but I've been meaning to check out that actual one in the basement...how bout you?" Buffy's smile returned.

"I think I'm gonna take a quick shower and go to work," she replied. Max nodded in understanding and headed down the stairs.

_**Basement...**_

Spike was asleep on his cot. Max smirked slightly and went over to the punching bag. She gave it a light poke, as if suddenly not wanting to use it, and glanced over at Spike again. She jumped in the air, twirled, and landed a hard kick to the punching bag. It disconnected from the ceiling and flew across the room, crashing into a shelf. She winced and held her hand up to her mouth in surprise. Spikeshot up at the noise. Max quickly noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She smirked but covered it up with her hand.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked, looking around the room. Max pointed to the punching bag across the room.

"I kicked it a little too hard," she explained. Spike stared at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"S'alright," he replied. He took a second look at the punching bag and Max's position, quite a few feet away. He smirked. "That seems to be a pattern with you luv. Kick things and accidently knock 'em off their hinges." Max grinned.

"It's not my fault everything is really weak," she joked. Spike smiled and leaned his head against the wall. Max noticed a small burn in the shape of a cross on the side of his face. "What exactly did Wood do to you in there?" Spike's smile faded slightly.

"Beat me up a bit. Nothing special," he said. Max frowned.

"Then why is there a cross burn on your face?" she asked. Spike immediately covered it with his hand.

"It's nothing. I heal fast remember?"

Max sat down next to him on the cot and moved his hand so she could see the burn. "That place was covered with crosses. He burned you with one," she stated, still examining it.

Her feather-light touch was driving Spike crazy so he took her hand and removed it from his face. "Like I said, I'll be fine. Still got a few bruises though. I just need to sleep," he explained. Max smiled slightly and stood up.

"Get your rest then. I can check on you later," she replied and walked up the stairs. Once Spike heard the door close, he sighed heavily and flopped down on his cot.

Max headed over to the couch and did the same thing. She was soon joined by Alec, Jondy, and Krit.

"What's up with you?" Alec questioned as he sat down next to her. She sighed again and didn't answer. Jondy and Krit sat on her other side.

"I have a wild guess thatit has to do with the bleached wonder down in the basement," Jondy stated. Max rolled her eyes.

"Aw, does little Maxie have a crush?" Alec teased. Max scoffed and swatted his arm.

"I do _not _have a crush," she denied. "I think you're confusing me with you and your own crush on the other blonde." Alec's face scrunched in confusion.

"Anya?" he asked. Krit rolled his eyes.

"She means Buffy," he explained.

"Oh," Alec realized. "You guys are insane. I don't have feelings for Buffy. She's hot, yeah, but I don't like her like _that_."

"Since when do you not like blondes?" Jondy asked. Alec shrugged.

"It's not about hair color Ms. Interpreto, I just don't like her that way," Alec retorted. "Plus I think she has some issues..." Max rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise but soon relaxed.

"I'm bored," she stated. Alec smirked.

"_Now _who's the annoying one?" he joked. Max sighed and lifted her head off his shoulder.

"I just need something to do...I don't exactly like giving commands to the potentials. It reminds me too much of Manticore," she explained.

"Understandable," Krit replied.

"I'm gonna go see if the others need help with anything," Max said as she stood up.

"I'll go with you," Jondy followed her into the kitchen.

Xander and Andrew were arguing. "No, you're way wrong mister, _Star Wars Episode I _was way beyond boring," Andrew said.

"I'm just saying it wasn't _that _bad..." Xander began. Then he saw Max and Jondy watching with amused faces. "Loser," he added quickly.

"Oh, don't let us interrupt," Jondy said, smirking. Xander laughed nervously.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're bored. Do you have any errands or something we could run?" Max questioned.

"Ooh, ooh! I know a game we could play!" Andrew said, face bright.

"Sorry, but we're not really interested in playing a game right now. Maybe later, 'kay?" Max replied. Andrew smiled appreciatively at her and nodded quickly before going into the living room.

"He's almost like a little kid," Jondy muttered before turning her attention back to Xander. "So how 'bout it? Got any jobs for us?"

"You could always help out with the potentials. I think they're still training..." Xander suggested.

"We'll be glad to help out with training...just, not giving certain commands. It reminds us too much of Manticore," Max explained. Xander nodded in understanding.

"The other alternative, for now at least, would be research. My personal least favorite," he replied. Max and Jondy looked at each other.

"Research for what?" they chorused.

_**High School...**_

Buffy sat at her desk, twirling around in her chair, balancing her cup of pencils on her forehead.

"Buffy?" Wood's voice startled her, but she managed to catch the cup before it shattered.

"Yeah?" she asked him warily. He had a bandage over his left eye and the rest of his face showed that he had obviously been in a fight.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Buffy nodded and followed him into his office, noticing he walked with a limp. He sat down at his desk with a slight groan. Buffy remained standing.

"You look better," she lied. He smirked humorlessly. "Why are you even here today? Spike is still resting. Although it _is_ daytime...but the last time I saw you, you looked pretty beaten up. Still do."

"I thought you just said I looked better?" Wood pointed out.

"I lied."

"I'm sorry for what I did, Buffy. I know it doesn't mean much now but I still am. On the bright side, the trigger no longer works," he smiled slightly, but it disappeared when Buffy didn't return it.

"I know you're sorry. You should be. And I meant what I said to you the other day. Try that again, and Spike'll kill you. I don't have time for your vendetta," she sighed. "But I need you in this fight. I need as much allies as I can get."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"So we're good?" Buffy smiled. Wood returned it.

"Yeah, we're good," he paused. "You're fired." Buffy stared at him shock.

"I'm what?"

"Fired. Effective immediately."

"You're firing me? I was just being all noble and accepting you back to the team. What gives..."

"There's nothing for you here, Buffy," Wood interrupted her. "People are leaving town, more than half the kids aren't showing up anymore. You've got more important things to deal with. Look at the big picture." Buffy sighed heavily.

"Right. The big picture...the one with the big war and dead girls."

"They won't die. Not if you get them ready."

"Some of the girls haven't even been in a real battle...not counting the transgenics."

"Then test them. That's the only way you'll know."

Buffy nodded. "Guess so..."

_**Buffy's House...**_

Books covered the dining room table. Jondy was researching on the internet while Max, Alec, Krit, Dawn, Anya, and Xander looked in the books.

"This kinda sucks," Alec commented as he put down the book he was reading. Max didn't take her eyes off the page she was looking at.

"Then go hang out in mini-Manticore," she replied. Alec sighed and picked the book back up. Max smirked.

"You really think the way the potentials are being trained is like Manticore?" Dawn asked the transgenics.

"Not exactly," Jondy answered. "Not everything anyways. Just the whole 'punch block combo' thing in the backyard. The rest is legit."

"How else are they gonna learn moves?" Xander questioned. "We can't just throw 'em at demon and say 'improvise'."

"That's not what we meant," Krit replied. "Just...for us, it hits a little too close to home. As long as they don't get yelled at or beaten for making a small mistake, then it's nothing like Manticore." A few minutes of silence followed.

"When does Buffy get back from her school job?" Max asked suddenly. Anya looked at the clock. It read 2:30.

"Couple hours," she answered.

"Speaking of school...why aren't you there?" Alec questioned Dawn. She shrugged.

"War against evil is a little more important than algebra," she replied. Alec nodded in agreement.

Buffy entered the room. "Are you all doing research?" They nodded. "Good." She turned to leave.

"Wait, what are you doing home so early?" Dawn asked.

"Wood fired me. I need to focus on what's going on here more anyway," Buffy replied. "I'm gonna go check on the potentials." She headed towards the backyard. She nearly crashed into Giles.

"Buffy, I need to speak with you," he said. She glared at him but didn't say anything. "It will only take a moment." she sighed and relented.

"Fine. Talk," she replied.

"I know you're very angry with me." Buffy scoffed. "But I need to help in this war. We both know that. I will do what I can to win back your trust, but you have to meet me halfway." Buffy sighed.

"I basically already had this conversation with Robin but...I guess you need to hear it too. You're going to have work pretty damn hard to get my trust again. You were the one person in the world that I trusted more than anything. And you went behind my back. It'll be a while before I can actually forgive you but...I know I need a lot of help in this. Your's, Robin's, Spike's. I'll take anything I can get. But try anything like that again and you're out. We clear?" Giles nodded. "Good." She continued walking to the backyard.

_**Dining Room (Nighttime)...**_

"I'm gonna take a break," Max said, stretching as she stood up. Buffy looked over at her.

"Could you go check on Spike, then? I've been meaning to but..." she trailed off when she realized the others were all staring at her.

"Sure thing," Max replied smiling. "I should also probably fix that punching bag..." Alec turned to face her.

"What punching bag?" he asked. Max smirked.

"Already worried I found another one are ya?" she teased. Alec rolled his eyes. "No need to fret, I was talking about an actual one that I accidently 'kicked off its hinges'-to quote Spike." Everyone stared at her in surprise but she ignored them. "Nurse Max going to report for duty." She headed towards the basement.

"That's a nice image," Alec commented, smirking. Jondy and Krit whacked his head.

_**Basement...**_

Max walked over to Spike's cot, where he was still sleeping. She lightly poked his face to wake him up. He stirred and groaned but didn't open his eyes.

"Wakey wakey," Max blew into his ear. His eyes snapped open. She giggled. "Figured that'd get you up." He turned his head to look at her.

"And you're waking me up, why?" his voice sounded slightly husky from sleep. Max grinned.

"I said I'd check up on you later. So here I am. It's nighttime by the way. Vampires aren't supposed to sleep at nighttime are they?"

"They can if they want to luv," Spike replied, closing his eyes again. Max scoffed and kneeled in front of him. Her face was inches from his. She stared at him until his eyes opened again. Blue eyes met brown.

"Are you getting up or not?" Max asked, voice low. Spike just stared at her.

"Hey guys?" Buffy's voice rang out at the top of the stairs. Max sighed and stood up, walking over to see Buffy.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm going patrolling. Wanna come?"

Max looked over at Spike, waiting for him to answer. He sat up.

"Yeah, sounds good," he replied, still watching Max.

"Sure. We leaving now?" Max asked. Buffy nodded. "'Kay. We'll meet you upstairs in a second." Buffy left and Max turned back to Spike. "Where do you keep your shirts?" Spike pointed over to the dryer.

"Should be some clean ones in there," he said as he stood up. Max walked over to the dryer and pulled out a blue shirt. She tossed it over to him. Once he put it on, they both walked up the stairs.

Buffy was waiting by the front door. "Ready?" she asked when she saw them. They nodded and grabbed their coats.

_**Out on the Streets...**_

"So what's the plan again?" Faith asked Willow asked they drove down the road.

"We go to Buffy's and explain things," Willow began.

"Like how I'm not here to ruin her life? Promise she won't stake me?" Faith joked. Willow sent her a look. "Just joking Red." Willow opened her mouth to say something but had to quickly slam on the brakes. "What the hell..."

Willow jumped out of the car and ran over to a body that was laying in the street about 100 feet away.

"Least we know _we_ didn't hit her..." Faith muttered as she got out of the car as well.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Willow tried talking to the girl. She rolled her over and turned back to Faith. "This girl's bleeding badly. We have to get her to the hospital."

Faith didn't seem fazed as she sauntered over. "Yep. Guess I'm back in Sunnydale."

**A/N-Another chapter done. Hope you liked it ;o) Review please!**

**Sky Angel-That was one of my favorite parts to write. I'm glad that their relationship is actually believable ;o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231-That does sound like a great pairing...definitely better than Alec/Buffy. Thanks for the idea ;o)**

**cora-I have thought about it but considering the fact that Willow's a lesbian I'm not sure how I'd write it. And when she wasn't one, she was with Oz. It'd probably have to be very AU. **

**RavynJensen-I really liked it too, so I'll probably use it ;o)**

**Tap Dancing Widow-I'm glad you like the pairings. I like BA too and ML is okay but I just like Alec more ;o)** **Your other review was fine ;o) Yes, some of Max's siblings will be making an appearance. **

**kim-I'm glad you like the interactions. I try to make them as much in character as I can... The blonde in the shadows was Buffy.**

**LadyV77-Don't worry, Faith isn't going to be paired off with Wood. I don't think I'll pair Wood off with anyone...but Faith is probably going to be with Alec...**


	6. Need a Little Faith?

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-I finally figured out what the pairings are...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, and Faith/Alec. Buffy has yet to be paired off...**

Chapter Six-Need a Little Faith?

"So how's this work?" Max asked as she, Buffy, and Spike patrolled in the cemetery. "We search for vampires and just stab 'em in the chest with this?" She held up a wooden stake.

"That. Or you could use your kicking power and knock his head clean off his body," Buffy replied. Spike smirked.

"I'll only do that if they piss me off," Max said. She suddenly stopped walking and seemed to be listening intently.

"Do _you _hear anything?" Buffy asked Spike. He nodded. The three of them noticed a woman running a few hundred graves away. They exchanged looks.

"That's not a person. No heartbeat," Max stated. They took off after the woman. Max tackled her. She growled and lashed out, catching Max's jaw in a sharp right hook. Max countered with a kick to the vampire's stomach. The vampire growled and tried to punch her again. She blocked it. The vampire then elbowed her in the face, catching her off guard. "Okay, startin' to piss me off." Spike smirked as Buffy helped Max up. Her cell phone suddenly rang and Spike took off after the fleeing vampire.

He caught up with her and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. He suddenly found himself lifted off the ground and thrown a few feet. He looked up at the dark-haired woman that had thrown him.

"Watcha plannin' on doing to her vamp, huh? Something like this?" she punched him in the face. Spike stood and circled her.

"Nice punch ya got there. Lemme guess. Leather pants, nice right cross, holier-than-thou glower...you must be Faith," he commented, smirking. Faith grinned.

"Goodie, I'm famous," she replied before kicking him in the stomach.

"Bloody hell! What're you doing? We're on the same side." Faith punched him again.

"Maybe you haven't heard. I've reformed." Spike punched her, causing her to stagger back a few steps.

"So have I." He tried to punch her again but she blocked it. She kicked him the face. He fell backwards. As he stood up again, Faith found herself tackled by a blur.

She blinked and looked at the dark-haired woman on top of her, realizing that her hand was holding her throat. She struggled to get away but the woman's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked. Faith tried to answer but only a gurgling noise came out.

"It's okay Max. It's only Faith," Buffy said as she approached, shutting off her cell phone. Max didn't release her grip. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell you silly bint. You can let go of her now," he said, pulling Max off her. Faith coughed.

"What the hell was that for? Spike was trying to attack a defenseless..." she began, massaging her throat, but was cut off when the 'defenseless' vampire tackled her.

"That's one of the bad guys," Buffy stated, holding out a stake to her. Faith kicked the vampire off her and grabbed the stake, quickly driving it into the vamp's heart. She dusted off her hands and turned back to face the others.

"Happy to see me B?" she asked, arms wide. Buffy glared at her and held up her cell phone. "Maybe happy isn't the right word..."

"Willow just called from the hospital and told me what happened," she turned to Spike. "That's why I was a little late coming over here." He nodded. "Max seemed to have gotten it under control, though." Faith looked at Max.

"I take it you're Max," she stated. Max just looked at her, arms crossed. Faith smirked. "Got a nice grip on ya. Potential?" Max shook her head.

"She's a transgenic," Buffy explained. She suddenly realized that Spike still had his hands on Max's waist. Faith noticed as well, but didn't say anything, enjoying Buffy's obvious discomfort. "Ready to go?" she ground out, giving Spike a pointed look. He realized where his hands were and quickly moved them.

* * *

"So what did Willow have to say?" Max asked Buffy as they walked out of the cemetery.

"Her and Faith found a girl on the road when they were driving back from LA. She was stabbed. She's in the hospital now and Willow will call when she wakes up," she explained curtly.

"So what's the story with Faith?" Max questioned.

"She's the other slayer. Went bad a few year's back. Went to jail for it. And now she's back on the good side, ready to help us fight," Buffy answered, not looking at her. Max frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Buffy replied quickly. "I'm fine. Peachy with a side of keen." Max sighed, knowing she was lying.

A few yards behind them, Spike and Faith walked together.

"How did you know who I was?" Spike asked. Faith glanced at him.

"We've met before," she replied. Spike's brow furrowed. "Of course, I was kinda...wearing a different 'body' at the time." Spike frowned at her. "You seemed okay with it." He smirked, realizing.

"The body swap. With Buffy."

"She fill you in on all that?"

"Mentioned it. Failed to say who it was driving her skin around."

"Should've known it wasn't blondie at the wheel. She'd never do those things..." she trailed off. Spike laughed softly.

"Oh, you've been away for a while," he replied. Faith smiled.

"No way. Don't tell me Ms. Tightly-Wound's been gettin' her naughty on?"

"Not of late."

"Damn. Everybody's just full of surprises..." she laughed softly. She glanced back at Spike. "So what's the deal with the raven-haired one?" Spike smiled.

"She's a transgenic. Created by the government to be the perfect soldier...or some dribble like that. She came down here for looking for a vacation with three others after saving the world. Got caught up with our war and now they're helping us," he explained.

"So either you get your yah-yahs talking about the government or there's a little something going on between you and Miss Super Soldier," Faith replied, grinning.

"Whattya mean?"

"That little dreamy look on your face when you talked about her," Faith pointed out.

"Piffle. No there wasn't."

"Yes there was."

The two of them continued arguing as they caught up with Buffy and Max outside Buffy's house. Max smirked, having heard the whole thing. Spike noticed her smile and visibly gulped. Buffy still had a scowl on her face.

"Don't be expecting to be welcomed with open arms," she said to Faith.

"I can always hope,"Faith joked, smirkingas they stepped inside the house. Dawn, Giles, and Alec walked over from the dining room table.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, looking disapprovingly at Faith.

"We have a new house guest," Buffy replied.

"And this new guest is..." Alec prodded.

"Faith. The other slayer," Max answered.

"There's another one?"

"Does she have to stay here? There are some really nice motels that welcome tried-to-murder-your-sister types," Dawn said angrily. Faith laughed.

"Check it out. Brat's all woman-sized." Dawn scowled at her.

"Has Willow called and told you about the girl in the hospital?" Buffy asked. Giles nodded.

"So where am I gonna sleep?" Faith asked.

"Plenty of room in the basement," Buffy answered as she walked up the stairs. Max sighed.

_What's going on with her? I hope it doesn't have to do with Spike...'cause that would just suck..._she thought. "Come on, Faith. I'll help you get set up."

"Me too," Alec added. Max rolled her eyes, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Be a good boy," she hissed as they went down to the basement. "No flirting." Alec scoffed.

"But it's okay for you to get all lovey-dovey with the bleached vampire?" he whispered back. Max retorted with a hit to his shoulder. "Ow..."

"Are you two sleeping down here too?" Faith asked after seeing four sleeping bags next to Spike's cot. Alec nodded, rubbing his shoulder.

"Along with Jondy and Krit," he answered. Faith gave him a questioning look.

"You'll meet them later," Max added. "They're transgenics too." Faith nodded slowly.

"Right...so who are you?" she asked Alec as she lounged on the cot. He sat down next to her.

"Alec," he answered. Max smirked.

"Hey, I think I hear Jondy and Krit calling you," she lied. Alec stared at her, listening intently.

"No you don't," he replied.

"Yes I do. My hearing's better than yours."

"Not even."

"Even." Faith watched this exchange, amused.

"Are you like brother and sister or something? Or should I just leave to give you some privacy?" she teased. She received two horrified looks in return. "Guess not."

"Alec, I have to talk to Faith alone, will you just get out?" Max ordered. Alec rolled his eyes and complied, but not without winking at Faith before slamming the door behind him.

"Wow. Either he's completely whipped or just very obedient," Faith laughed. Max smirked.

"More like I was the boss back in Seattle. Guess he hasn't quite gotten over it," she explained. "But I do have to talk to you."

"What about?" Faith asked warily.

"Everything."

"Wow. How long you planning on having this conversation? 'Cause you know, a girl's gonna have to go to the bathroom at some point." Max laughed softly.

"Thing about transgenics, we have pretty much excellent hearing. Like right now, I can hear Alec talking toSpike upstairs. In fact, they're right outside the door, being little pervs." Faith laughed. "I could also hear your conversation with Spike when we were walking out of the cemetery." Faith stopped laughing but smirked sarcastically.

"And what? You've decided to pump me for information? 'Cause I can tell ya right now, I hardly know the guy."

"Not quite what I had in mind. That was just an example. I can deal with men getting dreamy faces while talking about me on my own. I just have a some questions."

"Fire away."

"How long have you known Buffy?"

"Met her four years ago. Went into a coma 'bout a year later, though."

"How?"

"Went evil and Buffy stabbed me in the gut to save her dead lover."

"Spike?"

"Angel."

"Right. And you obviously woke up. Then what? You just had an epiphany?"

"Not exactly that simple. I switched bodies with Buffy, slept with her boyfriend. That pissed her off...with good reason. She switched us back, I took off for LA. Got picked up by Wolfram Hart. Got paid a couple thou totry andkill Angel. Course, I couldn't do it and he took me in, tried to help me. Buffy came, looking for vengeance. And I turned myself over to the police. And I'm suddenly wondering why the hell I'm telling you all this," she said, arms crossed. Max smirked.

"I just bring that out in people," she replied. Faith scoffed.

"Like a friggin therapist."

"So you're in jail, what next?"

"Spent 'bout 3 years there. Didn't mind it that much. Three squares, nice weight room, movie every third Sunday. Could've been worse."

"What movie?"

"Last one was Glitter." Max looked at her questioningly. "Guess it couldn't have gotten worse..."

"I'll take your word for it. I've never seen it."

"Don't take time outta your busy schedule, not worth it."

"You're obviously out of jail now. What changed?"

"Angel. Turned evil again."

"Angel turns evil?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Max shook her head. "How long ya been here?"

"'Bout 5 days I think."

"Geez. And you're already pulling for the good guys?"

"Well I've been doing that since I was 19. But if you wanna get technical...since I was 9...when I escaped.

"Jail?"

"Manticore. Which is...like jail," Max replied, a dark look on her face. "Actually probably more like boot camp for the brainwashed super soldier."

"Fun."

"It really wasn't."

"Sarcasm was noticed right?"

"Yeah." A beat of silence followed. "So Angel turned evil..."

"Yep. Wesley, old watcher of mine...you know what a watcher is right?" Max nodded. "Right. Well, Wes got me out of jail to come help Angel. I did, but Willow was the one to actually restore his soul."

"And that's what Willow went to LA for?" Faith nodded. "And now you're here."

"Fighting the good fight." They bumped fists, smirking. "So, you know all about me. What's your story?" Max exhaled slowly.

"Got a couple hours?" she asked, laughing slightly. Faith shrugged and motioned for her to continue. "Alright. Well, I was born a test tube baby."

"Really?" Max nodded. "That's some crazy sh..." The door suddenly opened and Spike walked down the steps.

"Don't mean to disturb the female bonding but the girl's awake. In the hospital," he explained. Max and Faith exchanged a look.

"And I take it we're supposed to go there and learn what's what?" Faith asked. Spike nodded.

"Let's get going then," Max replied, standing up and stretching. Faith noticed Spike watching her.

_Piffle my ass..._she thought, smirking. _He's totally into her._

_**Hospital...**_

The girl was bruised badly all over her body. She was laying in bed, covered with bandages.

"So what's your name again?" Buffy asked.

"Shannon," she answered.

"We're here to help you. Do you know who I am?"

"B-Buffy Summers. I was supposed to come to your house. A-and then these guys were chasing me. They had these scary looking knives...and they didn't have eyes."

"Bringers," Willow said, a sad look on her face. Shannon nodded.

"Right. Bringers. They chased me...and he picked me up. I thought he was trying to save me...at first."

"Who?" Max questioned.

"He called himself Caleb. He dressed like a minister."

"He just picked you up on the side of the road?" Faith asked. Shannon nodded.

"He seemed nice at first...but then he called the Bringers his 'boys'...before he burned me." She removed the bandage from her neck to show them the burn. Willow snapped a picture of it with a digital camera. "He wanted to tell you something. Before he...stabbed me...he told me to give the slayer a message."

"What is it?"

"He said 'I have something of yours'," Shannon recited. The others exchanged worried looks.

_**Buffy's House...**_

Buffy was pacing back and forth in her living room. The others were all watching her.

"We've got a new player in town," Buffy began. "Dresses like a preacher. Calls himself Caleb. Seems like he's working for the First. Says he's got something of mine. Could be another potential, or something else. Don't know, don't care. I'm tired of talking, training. He's got something of mine? Fine. I'm getting it back, and you guys are coming with me." The others exchanged looks.

"You sure about this?" Xander asked. "We only just find out about this guy and suddenly it's 'hey, let's go fall in an obvious trap'?"

"He won't be expecting a full on attack. Not this soon. _We have to move now_," Buffy replied emphatically. "Andrew, Anya, get the potentials ready and armed." They filed out of the room, along with the potentials.

"We don't even know where we're going," Willow pointed out.

"That's why I figured we'd do a little recon first," Buffy looked over at Faith. "You up for it?"

"Point me where you want me," she replied.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" Giles asked. "We don't know what this man has-if anything."

"Like I said earlier, it could be a potential trying to get to us."

"Could be a stapler." Buffy glared at him.

"We're going in," she repeated.

"Most of these girls haven't even been in battle."

"Then it's about time we tested them. We'll take the ones that have been here the longest and leave the rest behind."

"Could be that's what he wants you to do. Lure you away for the ol' bait-and-switch," Spike replied.

"Which is why Willow will be staying here, along with Giles. You're mymost powerful weapon, Will. I know you'll keep them safe if anything happens," Buffy said.

"We need more time," Giles repeated.

"We don't _have _time," Buffy snapped. "Faith and I will go do recon now. Tonight, we're going in."

**A/N-Buffy can be kinda stupid sometimes...hehe. Review please! ;o)**

**LadyV77-Lol. I'm glad you like the pairings. And Buffy _does _have issues. Leave it to Alec to state the obvious ;o)**

**Tap Dancing Widow-Possibly. But there won't exactly be a big crossover with Angel in this fic. He'll be making an appearance though...Syl for sure will have a small part but I haven't decided if any others will come.**

**Sky Angel-I'm glad you liked that part ;o) I don't think Wood will be paired off with anyone since I don't plan to have him be a main/important character in this fic...**

**RavynJensen-She was incredibly mean to him...until she found out he had a soul. Which kinda pissed me off since he didn't exactly act any different...I'm glad he got one, I just think Buffy should've treated him with more respect anyways.**

**cora-Thanks ;o) What's the name of the site?**

**Angel Of Darkness231-Lol. I'm glad you enjoy it so much. Don't worry, they'll be some major fighting in the next chapter. Max won't kick Alec's 'pretty little ass' ;o) they're past that phase. She only gives him a hit on the shoulder every once in a while. **

**Lozz422-She'll definitely be showing more jealousy towards Max since she has unresolved feelings for Spike. Whether or not it'll result to a fist fight (and Max kicking her ass, hehe) has yet to be decided. **

**Doza-I'm glad you like it. I _have _noticed how addicting some fics can be ;o) **


	7. Battle Gone Wrong

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-I finally figured out what the pairings are...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, and Faith/Alec. Buffy has yet to be paired off...**

Chapter Seven-Battle Gone Wrong

Xander was pacing back and forth in the living room, holding a spiked baseball bat, talking to the potentials.

"Now remember," he began. "We're going for killing blows only, people." He handed the bat to Rona. "So chest and throat if it's a vampire. Stomach, chest, face if it's a Bringer."

"And if it's something else?" Rona questioned.

"Could happen...run into something other-worldly...here's a tip: don't go for the flashy tentacles just because they're waving 'em around. Go for the center-brains, heart, eyes. Everything's got eyes."

"Except the Bringers," Max reminded him.

"Except the Bringers," he mended.

"I don't want there to be tentacles, I'm not good with squishy..." Molly whined.

"I don't care if it's Godzilla...I wanna get in this thing," Kennedy grinned as she held up a huge broad sword.

"Godzilla's mostly Tokyo-based so he's probably a no-show," Andrew pointed out. Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"Figure of speech," she retorted. Andrew narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything.

"These ubervamp things...they're supposed to be super tough right?" Jondy asked.

"Incredibly tough actually," Anya answered. "They're these creepy little monsters that use their claws to shred flesh. And the last time Buffy faced one, she staked it and it didn't die."

"An, I don't think now's the time for the 'be very afraid' speech," Xander gave her a pointed look.

"I'm just reminding them to be prepared in case we come across one," Anya replied. Xander gave her another look. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when all the potentials are maimed and killed."

"Anya!"

"Okay, okay."

"When are Buffy and Faith supposed to be back?" Vi asked. Xander shrugged.

"Right about now, I suppose," Max answered. The others looked at her as Buffy and Faith entered the room. "You people are a little slow on the whole 'I have enhanced hearing' thing aren't you?"

"I wish I had that gift," Faith commented as she walked over to Max. "Instead I just tingly feelings whenever a vamp's around. And not the good kind." They smirked and bumped fists.

"Nice to see you two bonded," Buffy said dryly. They both grinned.

"So what's the what?" Krit asked.

"Where's this preacher guy hiding out?" Alec questioned.

"In the woods," Buffy answered. A confused expression appeared on Alec's face.

"I thought that was the pope..." he said. Everyone stared at him. "Guess that's the joke answer..."

"You're such a dumbass," Max replied. Alec opened his mouth to retort but Jondy interrupted him.

"Before you start with your bantering again, the rest of us would be like to know where this Caleb guy is."

"Buffy already told us. In the woods," Alec replied.

"Yes but not _where_ in the woods you nitwit," Spike retorted. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Fine, where in the woods might this wonderful deathtrap be?" The potentials exchanged worried glances.

"A vineyard. That's where Caleb is," Buffy answered.

"Lovely. Will the calvary be headin' out now?" Spike asked, twirling an axe in his right hand. Buffy took a deep breath and nodded.

_**Woods (Outside the Vineyard)... **_

"My team will go in first," Buffy explained to Max, Alec, Spike, Faith, Xander, Kennedy, Rona, Molly, Chao-Ahn, Amanda, and Jessie.

"Right...and what team is that again?" Jessie asked nervously. Buffy glanced at her.

"That'd be me, Spike, and you potentials," she answered. "As I said, my team goes in first and checks the place out. You guys are our safety nets." She looked at Max, Alec, Faith, and Xander. They nodded. "If this is a trap, we send you the signal, you come in guns-a-blazing."

"We really have to use guns?" Max asked, disgusted. Buffy smiled slightly.

"It's just a figure of speech." Max sighed in relief. Spike cocked his head to the side and studied her.

_Since when does a soldier get the wigginsfrom guns? _He thought.

"What's the signal?" Xander asked.

"I'm thinking lots and lots of yelling," Buffy replied.

"Right."

"Shall we?" she turned to her team and motioned for them to follow her inside.

* * *

"What is this place?" Molly asked as they walked down the steps, entering the wine cellar.

"An evil vineyard, right?" Kennedy joked, some nervousness seeping into her voice.

"Like Falcon Crest," Spike replied, glancing around the room.

"Stay alert guys. Bringers are here somewhere..." Buffy instructed as she looked into the shadows.

"Guess they wanna hide..." Jessie began. Several Bringers came out of the shadows. "Or not..."

Buffy swiftly stabbed one in the stomach as they all charged. The fight was beginning to go to Buffy and the others' favor when the Bringers suddenly stopped fighting and backed away. A tall man wearing all black except for a white collar steppedout ofthe shadows.

"Well, you girls are just burnin' with righteousness aren't you?" he spoke with a southern accent. "Think you're blazin' like suns, when really, you're burning like matchsticks in the face of darkness. Hope my boys haven't worn you out too much. I need you fit for when I purify you."

"I take it you're Caleb," Buffy stated. He smirked. "I heard you got something of mine."

He laughed harshly. "Well, I do now. Liked my message did ya? I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl. Got her soiled blood all over the place. May have to get a new truck." Buffy and the others looked taken aback as well as disgusted. "So, you're the slayer. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame with that most precious invention of mankind-the notion of goodness. The slayer must indeed be powerful." With one punch, he sent Buffy flying across the room. The others watched in horror as she collapsed in unconsciousness. "What else ya got?"

Spike vamped out and attacked Caleb. He got in one decent right hook before Caleb knocked him down with ease. He tried to stand again but was head-butted and then thrown across the room into a huge wine storage tank. It burst and wine poured out, washing Spike across the floor. The potentials readied themselves and charged. The Bringers came back out of the shadows.

Kennedy charged for Caleb but engaged a Bringer instead. Caleb walked over and punched her, knocking her into a stack of wine barrels.

"Kennedy!" Rona cried out. Caleb stalked over to her.

"Miss, I do believe you have your own problems to be worrying about," he said. Rona swung the spiked baseball bat at him but he caught it, forcing her to drop it. He still held on to her arm and broke it with ease. She screamed in pain and didn't notice a Bringer preparing to plunge his knife into her back. She whipped around just in time to see an arrow pierce the Bringer's skull. She turned back around and saw Xander holding a bow. Max, Alec, and Faith stood beside him.

"Oh good, there's more of you," Caleb said cheerily.

"Arrogant bastard," Max growled as she charged him.

"Hey, now that's not..." Caleb began before Max blurred in front of him and backhanded him hard across the face. He stared at her in surprise for a moment as blood trickled down the side of his mouth before he smiled sadistically. "You're a wild one aren't ya? I'll take great pleasure in taming you."

"Gee, sorry to disappoint..." Max began but Caleb cut her off with a swift punch. "Hey, that was rude." Punch. "I." Kick. "Was." Block, roundhouse kick. "Talking!" Caleb smirked and grabbed both her arms.

"Women never _do _say anything interesting," he hissed before throwing her across the room.

Alec and Faith were both fighting Bringers. They easily killed or knocked out the ones they fought. Xander noticed Buffy's unconscious form.

"Buffy!" he cried out as he rushed to her side.

Faith stabbed the Bringer she was fighting in the stomach and stalked over to Caleb.

"Well, you're the other one aren't you?" he asked as he looked her up and down. Faith threw one of her knives at Caleb. He dodged it. She charged at him with her other one. He grabbed her arm, twisted it, and crossed it with her arm in such a way that she couldn't move. He squeezed her hand until she dropped the knife. She grunted and kneed him in the stomach. Now able to escape his grasp, she backhanded him across the face. Caleb grabbed her arm again and twisted it behind her back until she fell to her knees. He slapped her and then kicked her across the room. He smirked and then turned to face Jessie who was visibly shaking as she held up a sword, readying to fight him. She swung it at him but he took it away. With his other hand, he grabbed her by the throat.

"No!" Molly screamed as she saw what Caleb was about to do. He snapped Jessie's neck.

"Yes," he replied as he stalked over to Molly.

Across the room, Buffy weakly tried to sit up. "Xander...You have to get them out of here. Retreat. Do it now." He nodded and left her side. Buffy turned her attention to Molly and Caleb. Noticing that Molly was backing away in fear, she stood up quickly and tried to get to her, but was intercepted by a Bringer.

Caleb grasped Molly's neck. "What can I say?" he began, smirking. "I work in mysterious ways." He stabbed her violently in the stomach and dropped her to the ground. "Also some pretty straightforward ones."

Enraged, Buffy finally charged at Caleb. Avoiding most of his blows and landing a few of her own. One punch sent Caleb flying across the room. Alec hurried over to her.

"We're all leaving," he said as he pulled her away from the fight.

Xander went over to Kennedy's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Let's go then. Come on." He helped her stand up while the others helped the rest of the potentials. He waved for them to hurry. "Let's go! Come on!" Caleb grabbed him and spun him around so they were face to face.

"You're the one who sees everything, aren't you?" he reared his hand back in front of Xander's face. Max whipped around from the bottom of the stairs."Well, let's see what we can do about that." Caleb was about to plunge his thumb into Xander's eye when Max blurred over and tackled him. Alec and Buffy rushed to Xander's side.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked. Xander nodded numbly and they hurried to the stairs.

Max and Caleb engaged in another fight. She landed a right hook to his jaw, followed by a left, and then a swift kick to his stomach. He retaliated by slapping her across the face. A loud crack rang out.

Spike ran back down the stairs when he realized Max hadn't followed them. Faith noticed as well and hurried after him.

"Max!" she cried out when they saw Caleb had her in the same position that Faith had been in. One arm twisted painfully behind her back, causing her to fall to her knees. Caleb smirked, one hand on her head, about to snap her neck.

"No!" Spike screamed as he and Faith ran over. They didn't have to worry though. They soon realized this when a feral gleam appeared in Max's eyes. She let out a loud growl of rage and elbowed Caleb in the stomach with her free arm. He let go of her other arm and she flipped back up, kicking him in the jaw with both her feet in the process. He staggered backward and both Faith and Spike grabbed Max, trying to drag her away from the fight. She got in one more dropkick to Caleb, though, which sent him crashing into a stack of wine barrels, before she allowed them to take her away.

"This isn't over you freak-of-nature woman-hating jerk!" she screamed as they hurried up the stairs. Caleb sat up but didn't pursue them. He smiled as he watched them leave.

"Got that right, girlie," he replied.

_**Hospital...**_

Buffy walked past the beds that the injured potentials were in. None of them looked back at her. Until she reached Rona's bed. She glared at Buffy.

"You know this is your fault, right?" she said. Buffy swallowed. Her eyes got wide, like they always do when she's sad about something. But she didn't say anything.

_She's right, of course, _she thought. _How could I have led them into such an obvious trap? Xander almost lost an eye because of me...if it weren't for Max, he would have. And Molly and Jessie are gone...what have I done?_

**A/N-I know this chapter is considerably shorter than my other ones but I didn't want to start up the next part yet, which will definitely be longer...Review please! ;o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231-I hope this is just as good ;o)**

**LadyV77-Most of it was pretty much the same...except I didn't want Xander to lose his eye. I couldn't do that to him ;o)**

**Doza-I love to write, so I update as much as I can. The other people might just get too busy to finish their stories or they just lose their muse...**

**Sky Angel-The next chapter is going to be a few days after this battle happened, so there'll be refrences to their talk but I'm not sure if I'll have an actual word-by-word of what they said...guess we'll have to wait and see ;o)**

**cora-I liked that part too. Something must be wrong with my computer or email because the site name didn't show up...**


	8. Loyalties Part I

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-I finally figured out what the pairings are...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, and Faith/Alec. Buffy has yet to be paired off...**

Chapter Eight-Loyalties Part I

_**Buffy's House (A Few Days Later)...**_

Willow and Giles were talking to a police officer. Willow was staring intently at him, obviously working a spell.

"Ah, thank you officer. We appreciate your help," Giles said as he flipped through a file.

"Oh, no, thank you Inspector," the officer replied. "We don't get a lot of contact with Interpol, so we're happy to help you with anything you need. Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"No. Thank you. We're fine," Willow replied.

"Right...because-Wait...Who are-who are you?" the officer asked with a confused expression. Willow continued to stare intently at him.

"I'm with the Inspector," she explained. He still looked confused and unconvinced.

"Well, um, I think it's about time we, uh, catch our flight to...Interpol," Giles said hurriedly before pulling Willow away.

"Good idea," Willow said as they walked down the street. "My control was fading. What's up with those cops?"

"Same as everyone. The hellmouth is active again."

The officer continued to watch them leave before being joined by two other cops.

"Who was that?" one asked.

The man that Willow and Giles hadtalked to shrugged his shoulders. "I-uh...don't know," he answered. The third officer held out a flyer that had a picture of Faith.

"Did you get one of these?"

"No. Who is that?"

"Fugitive. Ran to ground right here in our own backyard."

"Yeah?" the first officer asked eagerly. "Sounds like a situation that needs some justice."

_**Buffy's House...**_

Anya and Andrew were standing in front of the potentials. Anya was reading off note cards while Andrew wrote key words on an easel-pad.

"So, we know that a big battle is coming. Ubervamps galore," Anya lectured as Andrew wrote in giant red letters 'UBERVAMP'. "We also know that they are hard to kill. But I've been talking to some of my old contacts and they've provided us with some surprising information." Andrew drew a picture of a Ubervamp. "For example, they _can _be staked." Andrew drew a red arrow next to the word 'stake'. "We didn't know this. Of course, these guys have incredibly strong sternums, so it's a lot like driving a wooden stake through solid steel. But you guys are all super-strong right?" Kennedy scoffed.

"Um...no?" she replied.

"Okay, ya know what?" Rona began. "I used to be really afraid of these Ubervamp guys but then this crazy preacher guy blows into town. Now I'm mostly afraid of him." Anya looked slightly flustered as she flipped through her note cards.

"Well...we're working on getting some info on that guy," she said. "I know you're all upset. I, myself, would rather be sitting with my ex-fiancé than killing time with you people in this increasingly ripe-smelling basement. And I would be, too, if not for a certain awkward discussion we had on that cot over there following some very exciting and unpredicted breakup-sex." Some of the girls became grossed out and moved off the cot. Andrew wrote 'breakup sex' and underlined it on the easel-pad. "But you have to know this information. We can't stop just because someone _else_ is trying to kill you, too."

_**Kitchen...**_

Max and Faith were sitting on the countertop eating chips. Kennedy and Amanda came up the stairs.

"Got enough to share?" Kennedy asked. Faith tipped the bag to her. She grabbed a handful.

"Aren't you supposed to be down at Hogwarts?" Faith asked. Max looked slightly confused at the reference. "Children's book." Max nodded in understanding.

"Probably," Kennedy replied.

"Guess Anya's technique's probably a little different than what you're used to," Faith commented.

"Do you think they're gonna be questions about her sex life on the test? 'Cause I really don't want to have to study that..." Amanda said. Faith grinned.

"Right. Whenever she starts talking about getting all sweaty with Xander like that, I just remind her I had him first. Shuts her right the hell up," she said. Max glanced at her in surprise.

"You slept with Xander?" she questioned. Faith nodded. "Damn." She stuffed her mouth with chips. Faith smirked and did the same.

"Studying demon hot zones and pressure points won't do us a lot of good while preacher man's out there, ready to finish the job he started," Kennedy complained.

"No one's come up with any info on Caleb yet?" Faith asked with her mouth half-full. Kennedy and Amanda shook their heads.

"Hey, who's here?" Buffy called out from the dining room. Faith, Max, Kennedy, and Amanda followed her voice.

"We are, I guess," Max answered.

"Watcha got?" Faith asked. Buffy put the file she was holding on the table.

"Some information that Willow and Giles were able to get off the police database," she replied. "With Caleb's overt religiosity thing, to learn more about him, let's find out where he's been."

"Incidents of violence and vandalism connected to California religious institutions in the last ten years," Max read off the file. "Good place to start."

"Yeah, if we don't find anything on California than we can just expand the search," Buffy replied.

"Makes sense. What kind of stuff should we be looking for, exactly?" Max questioned as she sat down in a chair.

"Anything that looks like Caleb, his church, his ring..."

"His ability to render a slayer useless in just one punch..." Kennedy commented. Buffy looked up from the papers she was reading, hurt. Faith frowned. "I-I'm sorry...that was stupid-I don't know I said that." Buffy sniffed, obviously trying to stifle her tears as she stood up.

"I-It's okay...um, you know, I should go to the school and get the rest of my stuff..." she said.

"I really didn't mean..."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it...Hey, isn't Anya supposed to be doing that thing for you guys today?" Kennedy and Amanda nodded.

"Yeah. We should probably get back down there..." she said before she and Amanda left.

"See that everyone gets started on this," Buffy said to Faith and Max. They nodded.

"Sure thing," Max replied as Buffy walked out.

"Wow...guess that whole 'battle' has got her really depressed," Alec commented as he sauntered into the room. Both females turned to look at him.

"What do you want, Alec?" Max asked tiredly as she flipped through some papers. Alec shrugged.

"Just wanted to hang out with my favorite girls," he replied. Max and Faith shot him a look. "Er...women."

"You're a real smooth talker," Faith teased. Alec mock-frowned.

"Give me a break. You got me all turned around," he smiled smugly. Max scoffed loudly.

"I have that effect on men," Faith replied. Alec's grin widened. "But from what I hear, you're not exactly all man, are you?"

"Oh, you mean that vagina of his? Please, it's barely noticeable," Max commented, somehow able to keep a straight face. Faith looked incredibly shocked while Alec was burning a bright red. Both Faith and Max suddenly burst out laughing. Alec crossed his arms defiantly.

"That wasn't funny," he mumbled. Faith reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, she was just kidding," she paused. "Right?"

"Of course!" Alec answered quickly. Max giggled.

"I _was _joking. Alec is 'all man'," she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"So even though you guys were made in test tubes, you're still human?" Faith asked. Max and Alec exchanged a look.

"_We'd_ like to think so," Alec replied.

"But sometimes other people disagree," Max added. Faith nodded in understanding.

"From those stories you told me...regular people came off as real bigoted assholes," she said. Both Max and Alec nodded.

"It's pretty much all okay now, though. 'Cept for the occasional banana peel or something," Alec commented.

"Yeah. People always treat you differently after you avert an apocalypse...or so I've heard," Faith replied. Both transgenics looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you helped out in at least one or something..."

"Sure. When you put it that way."

"Meaning..."

"I helped out in one...just not on the good side," Faith explained.

"Oh."

A few minutes of silence followed.

"Guess we should get to work, huh?" Max suggested.

"Yeah, the First and Caleb aren't gettin' any less evil..." Alec commented as the three of them began to search through the papers.

_**Backyard...**_

Jondy and Krit were both laying down on the grass, talking.

"What do you suppose she's thinking about?" Jondy asked. Krit glanced at her.

"Who?"

"Buffy."

"Oh. I dunno. She definitely feels terrible about leading the girls into that trap a few days ago..."

"Yeah, that's what I figured too. I can't even _begin _to imagine what she must be going through..." Jondy commented. Krit sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Please. You know _exactly _what she's going through," a familiar voice startled them both. They sat up quickly and saw someone they'd never thought they'd see again. "Isn't that right, Kritty?"

"Syl..." Krit breathed. Both his and Jondy's eyes were wide with fear and wonder. "How...I thought you..."

"Died? Well I sort of did," she snapped. "Guess who's fault that was?" Krit swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry Syl. I didn't know..." he began, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, of course you didn't know. It's not your fault," she smiled comfortingly. But it suddenly turned to a cruel smirk. "You were just born stupid like that."

"Why are you talking like this, Syl?" Jondy asked as tears filled her eyes as well.

"Because lover-boy over here isn't honoring my existence. Are ya Sparky?" she growled. "You 'accidently' lead me and some others into a trap set by the Familiars. You, of course, escape alive. While I and two others disappear forever."

"It _was _an accident!" Krit cried out desperately. "I never meant for you to get hurt..."

"Oh, I didn't get hurt. I just died. And now you and Jondy are making moon-eyes at each other."

"What? No we aren't," Jondy protested lamely. Syl scoffed.

"Please, I can _see you_," she replied emphatically. Jondy gulped. Tears were streaming down both her and Krit's faces. "I die, and you just move on to the closest hussy."

"Please...stop...Syl," Krit pleaded.

"That's not Syl," Max and Faith stood on the porch, glaring at 'Syl'. Krit and Jondy looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean that's not Syl?" Jondy asked.

"It's the First," Faith explained. Krit and Jondy immediately backed away.

"Well, you've definitely gotten smarter since the last time I saw you, baby sister," Syl/First taunted. Max's jaw tightened.

"Get. Out," she ordered.

"Honey, I already am out. As you can see," Syl/First gestured to its surroundings.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face," she growled.

"Now Maxie..."

"GET OUT!" she screamed. The First disappeared in a flash of light. She stared at the place it had been in, eyes wide as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Faith looked at her in concern. Krit and Jondy were in the same state. They fell to the ground at almost the exact same time, all sobbing.

Spike and Alec appeared in the doorway and noticed Faith's obvious annoyance that she didn't know what to do to help them. Spike's eyes fell on Max's shaking form. He made a move to go to her, but Alec stopped him. He looked over at him in annoyance and Alec just simply pointed to the sun. Spike frowned and hesitated before stepping back farther into the shade.

"Faith," Alec said. Faith turned to look at him. "What happened? Spike and I heard someone scream 'get out'?"

"The First," Faith replied, voice shaking slightly. "It appeared as one of their siblings I guess." Alec swallowed.

"Which one?" he asked warily.

"Syl, I think it was." Alec inhaled sharply. "Guess she was important to you guys, huh?" she tried to joke but it fell flat. She bit her lip. "What should we do?"

"Get Max inside. I'll get Jondy and Krit."

_**High School...**_

Buffy walked through the empty halls past the cleaned-out lockers. She walked into her old cubicle and sat at her desk. She picked up an old picture of her, Willow, and Xander from when they were in high school. She touched it lightly and sniffled.

"Oh, now look..." Caleb appeared in front of her. "Things don't go quite the way you wanted 'em to so here come the waterworks. Ain't that just like a woman?"

"Get out of here," Buffy ordered through gritted teeth. Caleb laughed humorlessly.

"Now, now little girl. Manners," he said condescendingly. "This here's a public school ain't it? Kinda deserted. Folks work so hard in keepin' the Lord out. Look what happens. He abandons you." Buffy began to inch towards one of her filing cabinets. "Wouldn't do that if I were you swee'pea. Fighting didn't do you much good last time, did it? How's Xander by the way? Still got both his eyes?"

"Try to attack Xander again, and I will _end _you," Buffy growled. Caleb pushed her desk over violently and walked purposefully towards her.

"Mind your manners," he said. "That mouth of yours could get you into some serious trouble. You should relax a little. Look at where you are. The school, the seal...it's all gonna be a part of the great sweepin' tide of change, and you're gonna be a part of it. Now, why would you wanna miss that? More importantly, why would you want to get in its way?" Buffy scowled.

"I guess I'm just ornery," she replied before punching him in the face. Caleb laughed as he picked her up by the neck and threw her through the window. She crashed intoa wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'll see you soon, little lady," Caleb said before walking away.

_**Basement (Night)...**_

Max was laying down on Spike's cot, facing the wall while Spike was leaning against the stairs, watching.

"Wanna talk about it yet, luv?" he finally broke the silence. He received a whimpering noise in return. He smiled softly and walked over to her. "Come on, where's that fiery bint I know and..." He caught himself before he finished that sentence. Max turned to face him. Her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were slightly red. "Max..." he began as he kneeled down so they were eye-to-eye.

"She was my sister," Max said softly. "Well, not biological but family's family, right?" Spike just nodded. Max glanced away from him. "It was back when we were fighting the war against the Familiars. Some of our transgenics had been captured. I sent a group over to rescue them...Krit and Syl were two of the six that went...It was a trap," her voice cracked and more tears fell. Spike gathered her in his arms. "We didn't know...we didn't know...Syl and two others were killed...Krit loved her more than anything..." Spike stroked her hair as she continued. "And one of the worst things...he blames himself for it. It's _my _fault and Krit blames himself...And now the First is impersonating her. Getting off on the fact that just one more glimpse of Syl's face...and Krit's heart continues to rip itself apart in guilt..." She clung to Spike's shirt as her body shook with more sobs.

"Hey, hey, listen to me pet," Spike murmured into her hair. "You were right before. You didn't know. You couldn't have. Those bugger Familiars just had ya mind spun. This bit's death wasn't your fault, or Krit's. I'm sure she wouldn't want her sister and former lover to be eatin' 'emselves up like you are. She's probably just wantin' you to cherish your memories with her, never forget her, but still move on with your lives." Max turned her face to look up at him.

"Really?"

"Hey, you were the one that told me not to 'rag' on myself for past mistakes and misfortunes, luv," he reminded, smiling slightly. She smiled weakly back. "You alright now?"

"Always," she replied. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe not always..." Her smile strengthened as she stared into his eyes. "I don't know many vampires so I don't have a lot of experience but...are all of you this insightful?" Spike smiled.

"Doubt it, luv. Most vamps only have their 'sight' set on your jugular," he replied.

"Makes sense. My 'jugular' is pretty nice looking," Max joked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck fully. Spike stared at it in awe.

"That it is..." he said softly, brushing his fingertips across it. Max's eyes fluttered closed.

"Remember what I said earlier? That as long as you don't go biting my neck, we'll get along great?" she asked, voice low. Spike muttered a 'yes' as he continued to lightly stroke her neck. She opened her eyes. "Just wanted to make sure..." She placed her hand on the back of his head. Blue eyes met brown.

"Make sure what?" Spike asked softly. Max smiled slightly before bringing her lips up to meet his. The kiss quickly became intense as Max ran her fingers through Spike's hair, which was surprisingly soft. Spike's hands moved from her neck down to her waist. Neither really needed air so the kiss continued for quite a while.

"Wow," a voice quickly broke them apart. They turned to face Amanda, whose eyes were wide. "Didn't mean to interrupt, but Spike, Giles asked to see you."

"Uh...right...tell him I'll be up...er, there, in a minute," Spike replied. Amanda nodded, smirking, before heading back upstairs. Spike and Max turned to face each other. Max's face was flushed and her hair was slightly disarray. She grinned.

"That was something, huh?" she commented. Spike smiled slightly but couldn't quite meet her eyes. Max frowned. "Unless that was just one-sided..." He quickly looked up at her.

"No, definitely two-sided," he assured.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just...um...took me by surprise."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning...I've been in lovewith Buffy forwho knows how long..." Spike tried to explain. Max's expression suddenly turned angry.

"But you thought 'what the hell, can't get the blonde, might as well go for the convenient brunette'?" Spike stood and glared at her.

"Hey! That's not what I was saying!" he argued.

"I said 'thought' smart one," Max replied.

"I was just tryin' to explain my actions."

"And I think I got the message pretty damn clear," Max growled. "Think kissing me was a mistake? Fine, forget it ever happened."

"That's not what I..." Spike began angrily but Max blurred up the stairs. "Meant..." He sighed and followed, wanting to see what Giles wanted.

He walked into the living room where all the potentials were lounging around and Andrew, Dawn, Giles, and Faith were waiting for him.

"What's up...Rupert?" he asked tiredly.

"Spike, I have a mission for you," Giles replied. Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Really? 'Cause you know, sometimes your little 'missions' end with you trying to get me killed. Not too fond of those."

"This is bona fide...look at these," Giles said as he handed him a picture and a magnifying glass.

"Looks like our boy's been here. What do you want me to do?" Spike asked after he examined the picture.

"I'd like you to go there. I need someone who can take care of themselves in case Caleb left any...souvenirs," Giles answered as Max and Alec walked into the room. Max purposefully didn't look at Spike.

"Heard there was news," she commented. Spike rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I was just showing this to Spike and asking him to go investigate it," Giles explained. Max gave Spike an expecting look.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Just wondering why you haven't left yet," she replied in the same tone. Faith and Alec noticed this exchange and gave each other confused looks.

"Just on my way," Spike growled and headed for the front door.

"Are we gonna get to the food-stealing issue soon?" Andrew whined.

"Take Andrew," Giles said quickly.

"What?" Spike and Andrew chorused incredulously. Max smirked.

"Well, you _are_ always saying you wanted to get out of the house more," Dawn reminded Andrew.

"There may be demons...lurking about. You never know. He's a demon expert. He can help," Giles added. Spike gave him a look.

"Oh, please."

"Well, he can bring his pan flute thing along. Excellent. Off you go," Giles ushered Andrew out of his chair and he followed Spike out the door. Dawn turned to the potentials.

"See? That's something, right? We'll have some news soon," she said, forcing a smile.

"Maybe," Faith commented. "In the meantime the troops gotta sit here and stew, feeling crappier by the minute."

"We should keep them occupied," Alec added.

"Yeah...I know how to keep 'em occupied,"Faith exchanged twin smirks with Max.

**A/N-As you can probably tell by the chapter title, this has two parts. It would end up _very _long if I didn't cut it in half. I'm glad you all are happy that Xander got to keep his eye, I didn't like it when he lost it in the show...Review please! ;o)**

**RavynJensen-I wonder why that is...maybe sites just can't be posted in reviews...I dunno.**

**LadyV77-Since he was one for Halloween, maybe they thought it would be a little ironic or something.**

**Sky Angel-You're welcome ;o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231-I'm very thankful for fans ;o) And I love reading your reviews.**

**cora-This is really weird, the site still didn't show up...thanks for trying though ;o)**

**nights-ether-Thanks a lot ;o) I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**kim-Caleb was pretty strong on Buffy the Vampire Slayer so I'm just trying to keep it true to that. But don't worry, he's definitely not invincible or anything and the transgenics will kick his ass in due time ;o) Jondy and Krit weren't there because they were helping guard the house along with Willow and Giles so the rest of the potentials wouldn't get hurt. **


	9. Loyalties Part II

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-I finally figured out what the pairings are...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, and Faith/Alec. Buffy has yet to be paired off...**

Chapter Nine-Loyalties Part II

_**Bronze...**_

Faith, Alec, Max, Jondy, and Krit were all dancing in a group while a band played on the stage. Some other potentials were dancing as well while others were playing pool or drinking.

"What kind of band plays during an apocalypse?" Max shouted over the music. Faith grinned.

"I think this band might actually be one of the signs," she replied. The others laughed and continued dancing.

_**Buffy's House...**_

"Hey guys, how's it...going?" Buffy trailed off as she realized everyone was gone when she walked into the living room.

"Buffy? Are you hurt?" Giles called from the dining room.

"Oh...Caleb came looking for seconds," she replied as she joined him.

"My god, is he..."

"Still able to make me see little cartoon birdies around my head? You betcha," she answered as she sat down in a chair, groaning. "So, how did those police files work out? Were they helpful?" Giles looked slightly flustered.

"Uh, yes...very much so, I think," he replied. "There's evidence that Caleb may have established a foothold up north."

"That's great..." Buffy began, smiling.

"I sent, uh, Spike to look into it," Giles interrupted her. Her smile disappeared.

"Spike? Do you intend for him to return alive?"

"Yes, I sent Andrew with him."

"Again, I ask the question." Giles sighed heavily.

"Buffy, you weren't here. Decisions have to be made in your absence," he explained.

"Yeah, well those are the ones that have been scaring me," she replied.

"I did what I thought was right."

"I'm suddenly getting flashbacks from the last time you said that," Buffy growled.

"Considering your current non-relationship with Spike, I thought you'd be happy for him to be gone for a little while." Buffy glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Amanda walked in on him and Max kissing. I thought you already knew they were together," Giles quickly noticed Buffy's look of shock and dismay. "Buffy, I'm sorry...I didn't mean...Well... he is a, uh, vampire, I guess we can't be too surprised..."

"Whatever," she interrupted as her face hardened. She looked around the room. "Where'd everybody go?" Giles sighed.

"Um...Faith and the transgenics thought that the girls could do with some time off their studies. They took them to the Bronze," he explained. Buffy shook her head and rolled her eyes before walking out the door.

_**Bronze...**_

Jondy and Krit walked off the dance floor and headed over to a table where their drinks waited. They sat in silence for a few minutes, avoiding each other's eyes.

"So..." they chorused, then laughed sheepishly.

"We're gonna have to deal with it at some point..." Jondy commented after a beat silence. Krit nodded in agreement.

"I know...I just don't know how..." Krit replied. Jondy covered his hand with hers. Krit lifted his gaze to meet her eyes.

"We'll figure it out together, alright?" she promised. Krit smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Deal."

* * *

Faith, Alec and Max walked off the dance floor and joined Amanda, who was sipping from a red drink.

"This is so cool!" she said excitedly. "Buffy would never let us do this. You are _so _cool!" She touched Faith's leg and turned to her friends. "This woman is so cool!"

"Hey, hey. How old are you?" Alec asked.

"Seventeen." Faith glanced around before taking Amanda's drink, taking a sip.

"Yeah, we're gonna get you a nice 7-Up, okay?" She excused herself from Alec and Max and headed back on to the dance floor.

Three police officers walked up to her. Faith turned and faced them, smiling.

"Hey boys, what took you so long? Where ya been?" she joked. But the officers were all serious.

"You're going to have to come with us, miss. Outstanding warrants," one said.

"Yeah? Or maybe you could buy me another drink and we see where the evening takes us," Faith replied as she handed him her drink. One of the police officers grabbed her hands roughly, put them behind her, and started walking her out.

"Hey!" Dawn called out when she saw them taking Faith away. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit hurried over.

"What's going on?" Krit asked.

"It's cool, I got it," Faith replied as one of the officers took out a shotgun. "It's nothing. Get-get off me."

"Shut up," an officer growled at her as they led her to the alley out back. The transgenics and potentials tried to follow them but an officer shut the door before they could get out.

"I'll tell you right now," Faith said once they were outside and she was able to shake off the officers holding her. "I'm _not _going back to jail." She turned to go back inside.

"Who said anything about jail?" Faith whipped around and saw that all three officers and their handguns pointed at her.

_**Inside the Bronze...**_

The officer that had closed the door was still guarding it, with a shotgun.

"This doesn't concern you," he told the transgenics and potentials.

"Bullshit," Alec growled.

"It'll be over before you know it," the officer said. "Trust me, the best thing you can do is wait here."

"Don't listen to him," Max said angrily. "He won't hurt us. Dawn, go use the phone." Dawn to turned to go and the officer cocked his gun and shot at the lights, frightening the potentials. The transgenics just scowled.

"The best thing you can do is wait..._here_," the officer repeated.

"I'm sick of this crap," Jondy growled before taking the gun and hitting the officer in the face with it. He made a move to take it back but Krit elbowed him in the face. He staggered backward and Max kicked him in the chest before flipping him over her shoulder, onto the ground. Alec held his foot on the officer's throat.

"Open the door," he said to Dawn. She opened it and they rushed out into the alley.

Faith was on the ground, shielding her arms over her face while the police ganged up on her with Billy clubs. Max and Jondy threw the officers off of Faith. Faith joined the fight soon after she stood up. She grabbed a club from one and pressed it against his throat and then knocked him into the wall. He sunk down to the ground, unconscious.

Alec kicked an officer into the hood of his car, knocking him out. Max finished off the other one.

Buffy walked up as the fight ended.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she asked angrily.

"Just blowing off some steam," Faith answered.

"Well, it started that way. Until the cops went evil on us," Krit added. The potentials came out of the club and gathered around.

"Girls, go home," Buffy ordered and glared at Faith and the transgenics. "I need to speak with these guys for a minute." The girls left. "What is this?"

"They needed a break, all right?" Faith explained. "They've been running themselves into the ground. Things just got outta hand."

"Taking a break is one thing-I get blowing off steam-but they were fighting! And those girls were drunk! What were you thinking!"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Alec replied.

"Yeah, what if someone had gotten hurt?"

"They didn't," Max argued. Buffy glared at her.

"Stay out of this," she growled. Max narrowed her eyes at her but didn't retort.

"No one got hurt, B. You don't even know these girls. Maybe you should have a little more confidence in 'em, let them mess up sometimes. How the hell else are they gonna learn?" Faith snapped. "And don't talk like Max and the others aren't a part of this. They are. Just as much as you and me."

"Learning from your mistakes is one thing. But you don't throw children..."

"They're not children," Max interrupted. Buffy glared at her again.

"That really isn't the point," she snapped and started to walk away.

"Well how safe were they when you dragged 'em off to meet Caleb?" Faith asked. Buffy stopped walking and the transgenics watched warily. "How safe was Rona or Jessie or Molly?"

Enraged, Buffy stalked over to Faith and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" Max shouted, getting between Buffy and Faith. "Leave her alone!" Buffy retaliated with a punch to her face as well, catching her off guard.

"What the hell was that for?" Max growled but didn't fight back. Jondy lunged forward to do it for her but Max stopped her.

"You _kissed_ him," Buffy said menacingly. Max stared at her, clearly seeing the hurt and anger. Then she punched her.

"What's going on now is much more important than being jealous of your ex-vamp lover and me," Max replied, voice low and dangerous. Buffy glared at her, holding her jaw. Then she turned and stalked away, noticing that the potentials hadn't gone far enough and had seen the whole thing.

Jondy made another move to go after Buffy but both Max and Faith stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, we're fine," Faith said as she and the transgenics stared off at Buffy's retreating form.

* * *

"How could she say that to you guys? We were a part of it too...and she barely even acknowledged us," Jondy complained. Max and Faith just ignored her ranting and continued walking. "And why didn't you tell me you kissed Spike?"

"Because I was trying to forget about it," Max muttered. Faith glanced at her, concerned.

"Why would you want to forget about kissing Spike?" she asked. Max didn't answer.

"Let's just get back to the house. Buffy's probably got a whole 'big meeting' set up to insult us some more," Alec commented.

"Don't," Max said. Alec looked at her in confusion. "Buffy was just...stressed out..."

"Right. And I guess her stress relief is to punch her supposed friends in the face for kissing an ex-boyfriend?" Max didn't reply. The walk back to Buffy's house was silent the rest of the way.

Robin Wood was arriving at the same time they were.

"Am I late?" he asked. Faith just looked at him. "For the big meeting. I hate being late."

"Guess we'll be late together if we are..." Krit muttered. Wood took a closer look at Faith.

"Were you guys fighting or something? 'Cause it looks like they banged you up pretty well," he commented. Faith smirked.

"Cops. Mostly," she explained. Wood's brow furrowed.

"Mostly?"

Faith pointed to where Buffy punched her. "This is from someone who just _thinks _she's a cop. It's my favorite of all my current bruises," she said. Wood nodded in understanding.

"Guess we better get inside," Alec commented. The others mumbled their agreement.

The living room was chock-block full of potentials when they entered. They sat down just as Buffy walked in. She glanced over at Max and Faith. They stared blankly back.

"I-I'm glad you guys are here," she began, smiling nervously. Faith rolled her eyes while Max continued to sport her 'soldier' face. "I think you all will be interested in what I found out."

"W-What would that be?" Willow asked, nervousness seeping into her voice.

"It's about the cellar," Buffy continued. "I know that night wasn't fun...for any of us." Rona glared at her. "But I figured some stuff out about that place, and I realize now what we have to do." Giles looked at her, concerned. "We're going back in." Many of the potentials scoffed loudly. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but I had a visit from Caleb at the school today. While he was talking, I figured something out. He kept making all this noise about the school."

"Is it that seal thing again?" Wood asked.

"Should we try closing it again?" Willow questioned. Buffy shook her head.

"No, it's not the seal," she replied. "We've spent so much time worrying about the seal and the hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them if they're so important? He's only guarding the vineyard. There's something there. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it from 'em." More groans and scoffs were clearly heard. Faith stood up from her seat on the couch, arms crossed.

"Or, here's an idea, how 'bout...we don't," she said. Buffy looked at her, confused. "It's a neat theory, B. But I'm not going in that place again. Not without proof. You shouldn't and neither should they." She gestured to the potentials.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy..."

"Maybe it ends okay the way you plan it...but maybe it doesn't."

"Did you come here to fight?"

"We're _all _fighters. But you gotta give me something to fight, something real...not..."

"Windmills," Giles supplied softly.

"There _is _something there," Buffy repeated. She smiled nervously and looked around at the people surrounding her. "I-I don't understand this...For seven years...I've kept us safe...doing _exactly _this. And now, what-you've suddenly decided you can't trust me?"

"You're being reckless," Rona said bluntly. Buffy looked shocked.

"What?" she breathed.

"You are! Man, I don't even _know _you and I can tell. You're so obsessed with defeating this Caleb guy that you're willing to risk anything to..." Rona continued.

"That is _not _what I'm trying to do," Buffy interrupted through gritted teeth. Kennedy walked up to her, face angry and determined.

"People are dying," she stated.

"Kennedy..." Willow said calmly.

"Why are you always standing up for her!" Kennedy snapped. Willow's expression was sad.

"I'm not," she said softly. Kennedy suddenly looked proud and smug. Max felt her jaw tighten. "With everything that's happened...I'm worried about your judgement, Buffy."

"Look...I wish this could be a democracy, I do. But democracies don't win battles," Buffy argued. "There has to be a single voice. You need someone to lead you...someone to issue orders, be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account."

"And it's automatically you," Anya said. "You really think you're better than us."

"No, I..."

"But we don't know. You came into this world with some advantages of course, that's the legacy. But you didn't earn it. They were just handed to you. That doesn't make you better than us. That makes you _luckier _than us."

"Look, I'm willing to talk strategy. I'll hear suggestions...but this is the plan," Buffy replied, almost pleadingly. "I'm still in charge here."

"And why is that exactly?" Rona commented.

"I'm the slayer."

"Isn't Faith a slayer too?"

"Whoa, whoa. _So _not what I meant. I'm not in-charge-chick. I just think B needs to calm down, take a siesta or something. But I'm not who you want," Faith explained.

"Maybe we needto vote...see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge," Kennedy suggested.

"No," Buffy said sternly.

"No what?"

"No. You don't get to vote until I've had my chance to pal around, get everybody drunk. I didn't realize this was a popularity contest. I should have equal time to bakeyou cookies, braidyour hair..."

"Learn their names," Faith interrupted. Buffy glared at her.

"You're just _loving _this aren't you?" she said angrily, butthe otherscould tell she was close to tears.

"You have _no _idea what I'm feeling," Faith replied. "I didn't come here to take anything from you. I came here to beat the bad guy, to do right, however the hell it works. I don't know if I can _lead_. But the real question is...can you follow?"

"So we vote," Wood said.

"Wait...guys..." Buffy began pleadingly, looking around. Anya had her arms crossed, Willow and Xander turned away from her. "I know I'm right about this...I just need a little time...I can't stand by and watch her lead you into some disaster." Dawn walked up and faced her.

"Then you can't stay here," she said. Buffy stared at her in shock, hurt clearly visible. "I love you, but we have to be together in this. You can't be a part of it. So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too." Buffy blinked in disbelief and turned to go.

"Stop!" Max suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"What? You don't..." Kennedy began.

"Shut up!" Max ordered. Kennedy glared at her. "Buffy said she's been leading you for seven years? And the moment things get a little rocky and unsure...you kick her out of her own house? I was around plenty of brainwashed kids when I was younger...but I've never met anyone who was so fuckin' screwed up...that they'd betray their own family without really talking things out. Those kids may have been brainwashed...but they _never _turned their backs on the others. What the fuck is _your_ excuse?" Everyone stared at her in silence. Tears were falling down Buffy's face.

"How can you stand up for her?" Rona questioned. "She _punched _you for god's sake."

"Yeah, for kissing her ex-boyfriend. Who, hey, is a _vampire_," Kennedy agreed. Max narrowed her eyes and stalked over to her. She visibly gulped as Max radiated anger.

"Shut. Your. Mouth," she growled. "Buffy may have hit me...but I'm not stupid enough to just hang her out to dry. This is a friggin _apocalypse _we're dealing with. And you want to kick out a slayer? Who's soul reason for living is to save the world? Are you fuckin high?" Kennedy backed away towards Willow, not responding.

"Bottom line is...we need Buffy to win this fight. She's one of the good guys. There's not a single way in hell that we'll win without her," Alec added.

"You guys have only been here for liketwo weeks," Kennedy retorted, regaining her voice. "We've been here a helluva lot longer than that. You don't even _know_ what she put us through."

"Did you have to slit anyone's throat? Watch any of your friends get disected because something happened to them that they couldn't control?" Max asked. Kennedy didn't respond. "I have one question for you then. Are _you_ still alive?"

"What kind of question is that?" Anya asked. Max shot her a look and she immediately shut up.

"Answer the question," Max ordered.

"Yes, we're still alive," Kennedy replied grudgingly. The other potentials mumbled the same answer.

Max smirked humorlessly. "Then what she supposedly put you through...doesn't seem to be that bad, since you're still alive and kicking. Although 'annoying' is probably more appropriate." Faith smirked. Max turned to face her. "Do you wanna be leader of this group of small-hearted brats?" Faith opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a flood of negativity towards Max's comment.

"We do _not _have small hearts!" Dawn argued. Max glared at her.

"Of course you don't," she said sarcastically. "That's why you wanted to kick out your only sister." Dawn looked away."Buffy's doing the best that she can. There are always casualties in wars."

"Casualties," Buffy finally entered the conversation. Everyone turned to look at her. Her face was tear-streaked but she was no longer crying. "It sounds so..._casual_." She looked at everyone around her. "Human deaths are never _casual_. They're heartbreaking. Always were...always will be. Nothing can ever prepare you for losing a friend or family member. It's always sudden."

"Buffy..." Xander began apologetically. She smiled softly at him.

"Xander...I've known you for seven years...You've fought by my side. Same with you Willow, Giles," she began. The others just watched her, confused. "I've died twice...and you've brought me back both times, obviously. I wouldn't be here without you guys. And I thank you for that. But...you were right. Maybe I am acting reckless. Maybe Faith _should_ have chance at being leader." Faith smiled slightly at her. "But what Max said was also right. We're in the middle of an apocalypse. I _can't _leave you. No matter how much you may want me too." Rona and Kennedy's gaze dropped in shame. "I still stand by what I said. Something _is _at the vineyard." Sighs were heard around the room. Buffy just smiled. "If you don't want to fall in line...whether it's right beside me or behind me...I don't care. I know I'm right. You want proof? Don't worry, come tomorrow night...I'll have all the proof we need to win this war. Anyone wanna risk their necks and come?"

**A/N-Take a wild guess who's gonna be going with her...hehe. **

**LadyV77-Always best to look on the bright side ;o) Krit Kat's a cute nickname.**

**Tap Dancing Widow-I kinda like it too, it can turn any character evil...which is cool...hehe.**

**Sky Angel-Don't worry,they'll sort thingsout in due time ;o)**

**cora-Yay! It finally worked. Thanks for telling it to me ;o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231-I've noticed and I'm very grateful ;o) I'll do my best. **


	10. Revelations

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-I finally figured out what the pairings are...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, and Faith/Alec. Buffy has yet to be paired off...**

Chapter Ten-Revelations

_**Church (theday before)...**_

"I spy...with my little eye...something...that begins with...T," Andrew said, trying to sound mysterious.

"Tapestry," Spike replied, bored. Andrew's face lit up.

"Wow, how did you..." he began. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Tapestry's the only thing in the whole bloody room," he answered.

"Ah...so say you. But I say look deeper."

"I'll look deep into your jugular is what I'll look at," Spike retorted. Andrew sighed and rolled onto his back.

"We could play something else ya know..." he suggested. "20 questions, Kevin Bacon..."

"Andrew, does any part of your worthless brain understand what's happening?" Spike asked angrily. Andrew nodded slowly.

"Of course. We're waiting 'til nightfall so we can ride on your hog without you bursting into a big ball of fire," he replied. Spike rolled his eyes again.

"No you nit," he snapped. "While we're sittin' here playing bloody children's games..." Andrew looked at him, offended, but Spike just continued ranting. "Ma...er...the slayer and her troops are facing hell knows what." Andrew looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Were you about to say Max?" Spike scoffed and didn't look at him.

"No..." he muttered lamely. Andrew's grin was huge.

"You like the transgenic leader, huh? Personally I like Al...er..." Spike gave him a weird look. "Max, huh? She's hot. Yeah. Definitely...smokin'." Spike glared at him. He smiled nervously. "Not that I'd...I thought you liked Buffy?" Spike ignored him. "Uh...Spike?"

"Shut up," Spike ordered, voice low. Andrew made a 'tsk tsk' noise.

"Now Spike..." he began. He immediately shut his mouth after Spike gave him another death glare and growled.

_**Buffy's House...**_

"You sure you want to come with me?" Buffy asked for the millionth time. Max rolled her eyes.

"Please, I _live_ for action," she joked. Buffy smiled slightly.

"Listen, Max...I'm really..." she began.

"If you're about to apologize, don't worry about it. I've been punched by plenty of other people, half of which are either _as_ strong as you or stronger. So don't sweat it," Max interrupted.

"I'm still sorry," Buffy replied. Max smiled softly at her.

"I guess your apology is accepted then," she said. A beat of silence passed.

"So...you and Spike...are...like..." Buffy couldn't get the sentence out. Max sighed.

"Don't have to sweat that either. We're not together. He's a little hung up on you still."

"He is?" Buffy asked, almost excited. Max gave her a look. "I mean...what a jerk..." Max laughed softly.

"It's okay Buffy. I know you like him. Hell, maybe you love him. But I'm guessing it's a little more complicated than that, am I right?" Buffy nodded solemnly. "Figured as much. What happened?"

"Besides the fact that he's a vampire and immortal...and I'm not?" Buffy countered. Max smirked.

"Who knows...maybe you're immortal and you just don't know it. Sure, you can still die from natural crap. But maybe if you never get shot or sick...you'll get to live as long as your vampire boyfriend," Max suggested. Buffy laughed.

"That's a nice thought..." she said. Max glanced at her.

"Ever thought of calling up your other vamp boyfriend? Angel?" she questioned, smiling slyly. Buffy laughed again.

"Don't know how that would pan out...he was my first love...I slept with him and he turned evil...What kind of relationship could that turn out to be?" Max shrugged.

"If you loved him so much...it doesn't seem like that would matter." Buffy scoffed.

"Try telling _him _that. He's the one that broke up with _me_," she explained, annoyed. "Said he wanted me to have a normal life. I'm the friggin slayer! What kind of normal life could I ever have?"

"Dunno."

"He's stupid."

"Sounds like it."

"I don't love him...I _hate _him."

"Understandable."

"Who does he think he is?"

"Dunno."

"A freakin hot guy that's who..."

"I thought you just said you hated him?"

"I lied. Who am I kidding? I'll always love him..."

"Bugger...I walked in on the wrong conversation..." Buffy's face brightened when she heard Spike's voice while Max immediately stiffened.

"Did you and Andrew just get back?" Buffy asked. Spike nodded, carefully avoiding Max's gaze.

"Found something useful too. Think we got a lead," he said.

"What is it?" Max asked. Spike finally met her eyes. The sheer coldness of them shocked him. "Well?"

"You were right," Spike turned back to Buffy. "Caleb's hidin' something. I think it's at the vineyard." Max scoffed.

"Great detective work there Spikey," she replied. Spike glared at her while Buffy seemed to be having mixed emotions. "But we kind of already knew that. Buffy and I are going to the vineyard in a few hours. Along with Alec, Faith, Jondy, and Krit. You can go sleep in your dank little basement now. It's daytime. Aren't vampires supposed to sleep during the day?"

"I'm not actually that tired, but thanks for your concern," Spike replied sarcastically. Max's face was still blank.

"Concern wouldn't be the word I'd use for it," she retorted before turning back to Buffy. "I'll go pick out weapons and whatever with the others...See ya in a bit?" Buffy nodded and Max left the room. Spike rolled his eyes and grunted in exasperation. Buffy just smiled sadly.

"Go talk to her already will you?" she said. Spike looked at her in surprise. "She's obviously still pissed at you for kissing her but still being 'hung up on me'." Spike's eyes widened.

"How did you..."

"Apparently Amanda told everyone after you left," Buffy replied. Spike winced. "Guess it's not about me anymore is it?" she joked, reminding him of what he had said when the First had been trying to control him. He groaned.

"Buffy, I..."

"Just go talk to her alright?" Buffy repeated, not wanting him to know she was close to tears. Spike groaned again before leaving and Buffy let the tears fall.

* * *

Spike found Max in the basement, working out without a shirt, just a sports-bra. He gulped.

"Max..." he began tentatively as she punched and kicked the punching bag. She didn't look at him.

"What do you want Spike?" she asked.

"Guess you got the punching bag back up. That was a bloody good kick that last..."

"I said what do you want?" Max repeated curtly.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't," Max replied as she turned to face him, arms crossed. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet, alright?"

"But..." Spike began.

"No. When I'm ready to talk, you'll know," Max interrupted. Spike frowned.

"And why exactly do you think _you _get to decide when we get to talk? You kissed me first, ya know," he said. Max rolled her eyes.

"Because _you're_ the one that didn't continue it," Max explained. Spike gave her a questioning look. "I think you know I didn't want it to stop. But you obviously haven't gotten over Buffy. Until you do...no talking between us unless we have to, alright? I just need a little time...which I'm sure you need as well." She smiled softly and then walked upstairs.

"Bollocks," Spike muttered as he flopped down on his cot.

* * *

"Ooh, this axe will do nicely," Alec commented, grinning as he twirled it around. Faith smiled.

"Yeah, works great for chopping off demon heads," she replied. Alec's smile faltered slightly.

"Lovely," he muttered. Faith's grin widened.

"What? Don't be telling me a trained-soldier-since-birth gets the wiggins towards some common slimy demons," she said. "It'll ruin my fantasy life." Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Fantasy life?" he questioned, obviously interested. Faith nodded.

"Oh yeah. There's this thing about slayers. It's so weird but after every stake, I just get this craving," she explained seductively, enjoying the way Alec's eyes almost seemed to pop out of his head. "Slayin' just always makes me hungry and horny. I've always wanted to know if it was the same for males." Alec coughed loudly.

"Hungry and horny, huh?" Faith nodded, grinning coyly.

"You better be telling the truth Faith. You don't want to destroy little Alec's fantasy come true. Trust me," Jondy commented. Faith laughed.

"Maybe that's the old me talking but...you grant me mine, maybe I'll grant you yours," she whispered in Alec's ear. Jondy and Krit heard it anyways and rolled their eyes.

"They're freaking perfect for each other, aren't they?" Max said as she entered the room.

"Something the matter sis?" Krit asked as Max stretched out on the couch. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Nothing worth talking about," she mumbled as she stared up at the ceiling. Her view was disrupted when both Alec and Faith's heads appeared.

"Has Maxie been hit by something other than the love bug?" Alec joked.

"Perhaps the fist of a hate influencing preacher?" Faith added. Max rolled her eyes.

"I think we _all _know the answer to that one," she replied. "Now stop leaning so close over me."

"Can't help it," Faith said, grinning.

"Yeah, we _love _you Maxie. Can't stand it when you're in pain," Alec added with a pout as he picked Max up.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Max questioned as he put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. She shrieked in laughter as he spun around, still holding her.

Buffy grinned at the sight as she came down the steps.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you guys ready to talk strategy?" she asked. The others looked over at her, still grinning.

"Yup," Max replied as Alec put her down.

"I think that cheered her up, don't ya think?" Faith said to Jondy, Krit, and Alec. They nodded. Max glanced at them.

"For a little while," she replied before turning back to Buffy. "So what's the plan?"

"Pretty basic, I guess," she began. "You and Alec distract Caleb while Faith and I help in any way we can as well as try to find that thing he's hiding. Jondy and Krit can do look out."

"Perfect," the others chorused.

"One problem though," Jondy said. "What if he's not the one fighting us? What if he sends out his Bringer buddies?" Buffy bit her lip, thinking.

"Guess we're just hoping against it," she answered.

"Good enough for me," Krit commented. The others nodded their agreement.

"So when we heading out?" Alec asked. Buffy shrugged.

"Whenever we feel like it, as long as it's before nightfall. It's not a battle, just basic break in, mangle, and steal," she said.

"I'm starved. Can we have something to eat first?" Jondy questioned. Buffy winced.

"I really _would _like to get this over with..." she pointed out.

"How 'bout in an hour, we leave?" Max suggested. Buffy sighed.

"Alright...just eat quick," she ordered.

"Will do..." Jondy and Krit chorused as they rushed off to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go check up on the others..." Buffy said before leaving. Alec, Faith, and Max all faced each other silently.

"Are you guys hungry?" Faith asked. The transgenics shrugged.

"Not really..." Max answered.

"Well, I'm gonna hang out in the basement, ya know...catch up on my work out. I'm naturally fit but I like to forget that. Takes the fun out of the muscles achin' and the body sweatin'..." she trailed off as she headed towards the basement, enjoying Alec's eyes watching her every move. She smirked. "Catch ya in an hour."

Max sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Whattya wanna do?" she asked. Alec's eyes were still fixed on the spot Faith had just vacated.

"Huh?" he said absentmindedly, still not facing her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yo Alec!" she yelled. Alec jumped and faced her.

"What? What?" he asked, startled. Max just laughed.

"You really like her don't you?" she questioned. Alec averted his gaze.

"No..." he mumbled.

"Since when is the great Alec McDowell afraid of admitting he's got the hots for a girl?" Max teased. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Since the girl in question is a slayer and could possibly kick my ass if I ever gave her the chance," he replied. Max smirked.

"I doubt a 'slayer' could kill us, Alec," she said. Alec gave her a questioning look. "Trained soldiers since birth, remember? Don't tell me you've forgotten all that?" Alec's expression turned dark.

"Believe me, I've tried," he muttered. Max sighed and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Alec sat down and they leaned their heads together, sighing. "Think we'll ever be able to forget?" Max bit her lip.

"I don't think we're meant to..." she replied. Alec groaned.

"Guess not..." he mumbled. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them before Max broke the silence.

"So you like Faith, right?" Alec glanced at her as he stretched himself out on the couch, putting his legs in Max's lap. She didn't even bother to move them, curious to know what his answer would be.

"Yeah..." Alec sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"So why don't you make a move?" Max asked. Alec scoffed.

"Considering how your kiss with Spike went, I don't think now's the best time to be makin' with the smoochies." As soon as it left his mouth, Alec wished he could take it back after seeing Max's hurt expression. "Oh Maxie...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Max smirked humorlessly.

"Please, it's not your fault. Or Spike's for that matter. He's just been in love with Buffy for like _ever _and I guess he's not ready to move on," she replied as she leaned her head back. "No matter how much I want him to..." Alec watched her with concern.

"He will," he said. "Get over Buffy, I mean." Max rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Why would he want a blonde with issues when he could have a perfectly hot, strong, sexy, independent, smart, did I mention sexy? Woman?" Max laughed.

"I thought you preferred blondes," she replied. Alec smiled.

"That was before. This is now," he retorted. "A man would have to be blind not to find you attractive."

"Are you saying that _you _find me attractive?"

"I got one question for ya...am I blind?" Max shook her head, still smiling. "Then there ya go."

"You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Stating the obvious Maxie," Alec joked. Max laughed.

"You find Faith attractive, right?" she asked. Alec hesitated before nodding. "Then what are you waiting for? For _her _to make the first move?" Alec sighed heavily. "Don't be such a baby. Go talk to her."

"Can't right now. She's busy gettin' all sweaty in the basement with your future boyfriend," he joked. Max's eyes widened. Alec laughed. "Don't worry Maxie, I told you already, Spike's got his eyes set on _you._" Max exhaled slowly, calming down. "And Buffy apparently." Max swatted his leg. "Ow..."

* * *

Faith walked quietly down the steps to the basement.

"Don't need to bother, I'm already awake," Spike called from his cot. Faith looked over at him. He was still wearing the same clothes he had come home in and was laying down with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Faith smirked.

"So I see..." she muttered. Spike glanced over at her.

"You want something? Or just come to stare at the friendly neighborhood vampire?" he asked. Faith rolled her eyes and sauntered over to him. She pushed his legs aside so she could sit by him on the cot. He sat up and eyed her warily. "Or are you lookin' for a heart to heart? 'Cause I'll tell ya right now...that conversation ain't gonna last long...with me not technically having a beating heart." Faith rolled her eyes again and faced him.

"Do you like Max?" she asked bluntly. Spike cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Faith sighed. "Do. You. Like. Max?"

"Why. Should. I. Tell. You?" Spike countered in the same tone. Faith scoffed.

"Because Ihaven't knownher for very long and yet I don't like it when she's obviously in a lot of pain," Faith replied. Spike's expression turned to one of concern.

"She's in pain?" he asked softly, looking down at his hands.

"Well of course she is, dumbass. You kissed her and then said you loved somebody else! It's _really_ not something a girl likes to hear," Faith answered. Spike's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"I didn't actually mean for it come out like that...bloody hell...the kiss just took me by surprise, a'right? I just wasn't thinkin' clearly..." he tried to explain. Faith's expression hardened.

"Are you saying it was a mistake?"

"No! Of course not...it was...bugger..." he sighed heavily. "It was a bloody _perfect _kiss."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Buffy. That's the problem. I've loved her for so long...how can I suddenly just meet another woman and have everything change?"

"You didn't just 'meet' her. You _kissed _her, Spike," Faith reminded him. Spike leaned his head against the wall behind him.

"I know..."

"You've got to talk to her," Faith said softly. Spike growled in frustration.

"I tried! But she's just as bloody headstrong as Buffy is! And I can't push her...the last time I tried that strategy..." he groaned. "I can't do that. I won't. Max said when she's ready to talk..."

Faith gave him a look. "Did she give you any hints as to when that'll be?" Spike smirked humorlessly.

"When she thinks I've gotten over Buffy," he said. Faith nodded slowly.

"Are you?"

"That's the million dollar question innit?" Faith just continued to look at him.

"Are you over Buffy?" she repeated. Spike glanced at her and then at the floor.

"Yes..." his voice was barely above a whisper. "I think I am..."

* * *

Buffy stepped out onto the porch, watching the potentials train. Willow, Xander, and Giles were waiting for her.

"Everything okay?" she asked. Giles didn't look at her, but nodded. Buffy sighed. "You guys still think I should have left, don't you?"

"No! No, no, of course not!" Willow immediately assured. Buffy smiled slightly.

"It's okay Will. I don't mind."

"No, it's true Buff. You have _no _idea how sorry we are," Xander added. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I think I have _some _idea," she replied, giving him a pointed look. He smiled sheepishly. Buffy turned to Giles. "I take it you're still Mr. Cranky-British-Man, aren't you?" Giles finally looked at her.

"Buffy...you know I have great respect for you. But..."

"You're worried I might be leading myself, Faith, and the transgenics into a trap," Buffy guessed. Giles sighed.

"Precisely. And I have reasons for my doubts," he said. Buffy nodded and glanced away. Giles sighed again. "But I promise to stand by any decisions that you make." Buffy smiled gratefully at him.

"Ya mean it?" Giles returned her smile.

"I mean it. I told you I'd do anything to win back your trust. If agreeing with your reckless yet...believable...plans, then so be it," he replied.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Willow and Xander exchanged happy looks.

"So you need any more back up at the vineyard?" Xander asked, but Buffy could tell he didn't actually want to go. She patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Xan, you don't have to come. I got all the back up I need," she assured. Xander let out a sigh of relief.

"Wimp," Willow teased. Xander stared at her in mock-pain.

"I'm not a wimp," he protested. "Excuse me for not wanting crazy preacher man to brutally gouge out my eyeballs." Willow looked away, obviously not wanting to think about it. Buffy sighed.

"It okay, guys. Hopefully once we get what's in that vineyard...it'll be _Caleb's _eyes that are gouged out," she paused as they all pictured that image. "Anyone else for just a quick beheading?" The others mumbled their agreement.

* * *

Jondy and Krit sat at the counter, eating ice cream out of the bucket.

"Are you worried about what we're gonna do?" Krit asked. Jondy shook her as she licked the ice cream off her spoon.

"Not even. I didn't get the chance to fight this Caleb guy. I'm looking forward to kickin' his ass," she replied as she took another scoop. Krit gave her a questioning look.

"Uh Jon? We're doing lookout, not fighting," he reminded her. Jondy just shrugged.

"Well, from what I heard, Alec and Max might need a little of our help if history repeats itself," she said.

"True. But I'll bet they can handle it," he replied beforetaking another bite of ice cream. Jondy mock-pouted.

"Ruin my fun why don't you," she joked. Krit smiled.

A speck of ice cream was on the corner of Jondy's mouth. Krit reached out and lightly brushed it away. He lifted his gaze to meet Jondy's eyes. She was watching him intently. He brought his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was sweet and soft. When they finally broke away, Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but are you ready to go?" she asked, not knowing they had just kissed. They were still staring into each other's eyes.

"Yeah," they chorused softly. Buffy gave them a weird look.

"Okay, the others are waiting outside. Let's go catch ourselves some hidden teasure," she joked before walking out. Krit gave Jondy a quick peck on the cheek before following her. Jondy smiled happily and headed after him.

**A/N-Sorry it took longer than usual for me to update. I got the stupid flu and then something went wrong with my computer and I couldn't go to fanfic...But now I'm back to writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please ;o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231-Thanks for the offer ;o) I'll keep it in mind and I'd love to know your opinion on upcoming chapters or stories. I think I pretty much have this one figured out but I've been racking my brain for an idea for my sequel to Reliving Manticore. Do you have any ideas? To answer your question, I was born in America but I am part Spanish.**

**Alexandra Bruderlin-I hope I didn't make you cry _too _much ;o) If you want some S/K action, my other story has that pairing. **

**Sky Angel-Sorry for the slower-than-usual update, but it'll be quicker now that I'm over the flu. **

**Katherine-I'm glad you agreed with Buffy not getting kicked out. I _do _like her, I just like other characters from the show more than her. **

**cora-I hated that episode too. Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to read her work ;o)**

**LadyV77-Sometimes ranting is justified...hehe. I didn't like it when she got kicked out so I _had _to change it. I decided to write a little bit of when Spike and Andrew are in the church. I liked the interaction between them in that episode ;o)**

**nights-ether-I decided to only put the 'tapestry' part of the episode in because not much else would have changed if I added in the trip and when Spike finds that little sign about 'it is for her alone to wield'. I hope it was still enough ;o)**

**Lozz422-I'm glad you like that pairing too ;o) I'm still not sure who Buffy will end up with. I'm kind of leaning toward Angel...**

**Tap Dancing Widow-I agree. Her relationships with Oz and Tara were so cute. Sometimes I wonder, though, what it would be like if she was with Xander or Spike or Wesley, etc. **

**Doza-I'm glad you're enjoying the story ;o) But sorry, that pairing's gonna stick. I'll try to bring in more transgenics. **


	11. Proof

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-I finally figured out what the pairings are...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, and Faith/Alec. Buffy has yet to be paired off...**

Chapter Eleven-Proof

"You sure there won't be any Bringers?" Jondy asked again. Buffy smiled slightly as they continued walking.

"Like I said before, we're going on hope here," she answered. Jondy nodded.

"Okay. I just prefer that when we're going to steal stuff, there isn't too much of a hassle," she said.

"And here I thought you were looking forward to hacking up some blind minions," Krit joked. Jondy grinned.

"I'm not saying I'll be disappointed if there are some..." she replied.

"And for the record, we're not really 'stealing' anything. Caleb said he had something of mine. So it's really just taking back what's rightfully ours," Buffy explained. Faith smirked.

"Sure you'll be wanting to share that with a bunch of little brats that tried to pull the ol' mutiny card on you?" Faith questioned. "As well as an ex-convict?" Buffy stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Faith..." she began, as if searching for the right words. Faith watched her warily. Buffy sighed. "My friends apologized to me and are fully backing me up on this plan. I don't know about the little 'brats' but it's not really up to them right now. _We _are the actual slayers. Which gives _us _the burden of deciding how and when we'll be going into battle." Faith smiled genuinely, a sight few saw.

"There's only supposed to be one slayer," Faith said. "We're not supposed to exist together. That's probably why we can never really get along." Buffy smiled.

"Well, I'm all for defying that theory," she replied. "That is, if _you're _up for it." She gave Faith a challenging look. Faith held up her hands in mock-surrender and grinned.

"Don't worry about me, B. If you're serious about it, I'll do my best," she agreed. They shook hands as if confirming a bet.

"20 bucks says they forget this agreement by tomorrow," Alec joked. Faith and Buffy rolled their eyes.

"_50 _bucks says you can kiss my ass," Faith retorted. Alec smirked and opened his mouth to reply but Max interrupted him.

"Don't waste your money, Faith," she said. "Alec would gladly do it for free." Alec shot her a glare, which she purposefully ignored. "Oh, don't go denying it." Faith smirked as Alec rolled his eyes.

"Ready to fight a preacher?" she changed the subject. The others nodded as they found themselves outside the dreaded vineyard.

"Jondy, Krit, keep a lookout and kill anything inhuman that comes out...unless it's us," Buffy added smiling. They nodded in consent and stood guard. Both of them had a sword, which they held tightly and switched into soldier-mode. Buffy turned to the others. "Ready?" They nodded. "Here we go..." They followed her inside.

* * *

"So far so good," Faith commented as the room they entered seemed empty. Max and Alec dropped into their fighting stances.

"Not quite," they replied as they caught sight of a few Bringers lurking in the shadows. Buffy and Faith got ready as well, but couldn't see what Max and Alec saw.

"What do you..." Buffy began but stopped when the Bringers rushed at them.

Faith blocked a Bringer's punch and landed one of her own to his chest. She followed with a kick to the back of his leg, causing him to fall forward. She elbowed his face and punched his stomach. He fell backward and Faith landed a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him out. She then picked up his fallen dagger and slit his throat.

Buffy was fighting another Bringer. He lashed out at her with a dagger, catching the sleeve of her shirt. She held it protectively and glared at him. She blocked his next attack, grabbing his arm. She twisted it painfully until he dropped the dagger. She landed a swift kick to his chest, knocking him backward. She pulled him back and stabbed him in the stomach, then let him fall to the ground. She looked over at Max and Alec, before another one tackled her.

Max backhanded a Bringer across the face and then pummeled his stomach. She drop-kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. She twirled around and blocked his attempt to stab her. She stole the dagger and spun around, slitting his throat in the process.

Alec dropped to the ground and swiftly kicked a Bringer's ankle, causing him to fall. As Alec stood up, so did he. He lashed out at Alec with his dagger. Alec blocked it and elbowed him in the stomach. He then kneed the Bringer and elbowed him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. The Bringer flipped back onto his feet and lashed out at Alec once again with his knife. Alec grabbed his arm and twisted it until he dropped his weapon. His other hand went to the Bringer's throat. He threw him into the wall. Alec picked up the knife and examined it as the Bringer slid down the wall. Alec twirled the knife in his hand before throwing it at him, stabbing him square in the heart.

Faith, Max, and Alec turned towards Buffy as she continued fighting with the last Bringer. She spun around and kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the wall. As he began to get up, Buffyquickly grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. She forced him to walk to the stairs down to the wine cellar. Then she twirled his arm so he was facing her again and she spun around and kicked him hard in the chest. He flew down the stairs, tumbling on the last few steps and landed unconscious on the floor.

Buffy and the others walked down a few of the steps and saw Caleb, who had whipped around at the sound of the Bringer falling down the stairs. He smirked.

"Well hello again, little lady," he greeted. Buffy stood with her hands on her hips.

"Hey. Heard you got something of ours," she replied. She, Faith, Alec, and Max trotted quickly down the steps to be on the same level as Caleb.

"Where's it at? You know we're gonna find it sooner or later," Faith said as she and the others looked around.

"No you're not," Caleb replied, still smirking. "I lay a hand on any of you and you're just three dead little girls and one sad boy."

"Lay a hand on us then...if you can," Max retorted, arms wide.

Caleb swung out at Buffy. She ducked quickly and adeptly without losing balance. He swung at her again, but Buffy jumped in the air and did a forward somersault over him. He turned around and tried again but she rolled across the floor, out of his reach. He then turned to Faith, who landed a punch to his face. He smirked and grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully behind her back exactly like he had done before.

"What did I tell you?" he hissed at her as he placed one hand on her head. "Dead. Little. Girl." He was about to break her neck when he was hit with a sharp blow to the side of his head. He staggered away, letting go of Faith and she escaped. Caleb turned and faced Max, who held a large piece of wood in her hands. He reached up and felt the side of his head. When he took his hand down and looked at it, his fingers were covered in blood. He laughed softly. "Still a wild one, huh?" Max just glared at him. Caleb opened his mouth to continue talking but his jaw quickly shut as Alec's fist connected with it.

Caleb swung out at Alec but he avoided his punch, turning to the side. Caleb tried again but Alec blurred away. Caleb turned to face Buffy. She smirked as he stalked purposefully towards her. She ran over to the wine barrels, kicking one into Caleb's path, causing it to burst and trip him.

Both Alec and Max's ears picked up his voice talking to someone.

"Do you have to look like that?" Caleb muttered. Neither transgenic could tell who he was talking to. "Cause it's just a little confusing." A beat passed before he stood up and faced Buffy again.

He tried to punch her but she jumped in the air and did a flip, landing on her feet. He lunged at her but she propelled herself up the wall and across the rafter as Caleb ran under her, unable to stop himself. Buffy jumped to the ground again and Caleb swung at her. She ducked, causing him to punch his fist through a rack of wine bottles. She ran up some wine barrels as Caleb ran toward her again and she jumped over his head. She ran toward the back of the cellar.

"You whore!" Caleb called after her. Faith appeared beside him and kicked the back of his leg, which made him fall forward. Buffy stopped and turned to face him as Faith stepped back again.

"You know...you might want to watch the language. If someone didn't know you, they might think you're a woman-hating jerk," she said casually.

Enraged, Caleb pushed over a wine barrel and charged toward her. She looked over in the back corner and saw an open hatch in the floor that seemed to have a slight glow coming out of it. She grinned and looked over at Faith, who immediately noticed what she was looking at. Buffy ducked under Caleb's punch and slid across the floor into the hatch. Faith quickly jumped in after her and the door shut. Wine barrels fell on top of it, holding the door down.

Max, Alec, and Caleb stared at it. Caleb visibly gulped while Max and Alec grinned widely, turning to face him.

Max held up the dagger that she had taken from the Bringer upstairs and examined it.

"And what are you gonna do with that dangerous little weapon, girlie?" Caleb taunted, but both transgenics noticed his eyes kept darting to the hatch in the floor. Max shrugged and smirked.

"Probably this," she replied before swiftly throwing it at him. It stabbed Caleb's shoulder. He yelped in pain. Alec gave Max a questioning look.

"And you didn't throw it at his heart or head because..." he asked. Max's expression had gone back to being blank.

"He would have been able to block it," she explained curtly. Alec nodded slowly and they both heard the sound of the knife dropping to the floor.

"Meet ya there in a only a second, dumbass," Alec said to Caleb who was trying to sneak down into the hatch. He glared at the transgenics before dropping down through the hole. Max sighed and she and Alec followed him.

* * *

Buffy and Faith were both staring at shiny weapon of some sort that was stuck in a rock. It had a wide, rounded blade on one end, and a point on the end of the shaft. Buffy and Faith's eyes were widened and they wore twin smiles. They turned to look at Caleb as he walked down the stairs into the room.

"So...you found it. Not impressed," he said. Buffy and Faith glanced at each other. "Cause the question now, girly girl, is whether or not you can pry it from solid rock before I come over there and..." Buffy walked over to the stone and grabbed the handle of the weapon, pulling it out of the rock with ease. She examined it as she turned back to Caleb. Faith smirked at his shocked face.

"Hmm. Darn," he exhaled worriedly.

Max and Alec joined them. They observed the scene in front of them as they leaned against the wall, unfazed.

"Now, before you go hurting yourself with that thing...why don't you do yourself a courtesy and hand it over?" Caleb said lamely. Buffy cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah? You want it?" she hoisted the weapon up casually. Caleb smiled nervously and backed away.

"You don't even know what you've got there."

"We know you're backing away," Faith retorted.

"You think wielding some two-sided doo-dad's gonna make a difference?" A beat of silence passed before he continued, but it didn't seem like he was talking to the others anymore. "I let her go, she slices me open with that thing." Max, Alec, Faith, and Buffy gave each other confused looks. "I'm not letting her out of here with that thing." Another beat of silence passed and Caleb just watched Buffy. She shrugged and motioned for the others to follow her. They ran out of the cellar with Caleb watching them go.

_**Woods...**_

"He was talking to himself?" Krit asked as they walked back to Buffy's house.

"Not exactly," Max replied.

"We think it was the First," Buffy added.

"But you couldn't see it?" Jondy questioned, confused.

"The First only lets you see what it wants you to see," Faith explained. Jondy and Krit glanced at each other.

"So when it appeared as Syl, it didn't care that Max and you saw it as well?" Jondy asked. Faith nodded. "Creepy."

"Evil always is," Buffy replied. Alec was looking straight ahead at something in front of them.

"And here's another example," he said. The others turned to look and saw at least 6 Ubervamps blocking their path.

"Lovely," Krit groaned. Buffy's grip on the new weapon tightened.

"Guess he decided not to just let us walk away after all..." Max commented as she dropped into her fighting stance.

The Ubervamps growled at charged at Buffy and Faith only. Buffy swung the weapon at one of the them as it attacked her, using the pointy end of the shaft to stake it in the heart. He turned to dust and she twirled the weapon in her hand and dusted another. A third Ubvervamp knocked her down, causing her to drop the weapon. Faith beat off one that had attacked her and picked up the weapon. She used it to behead the one on top of Buffy and then whipped around, cutting of the head of the one that had attacked her. She staked another Ubervamp as it charged at her and then tossed the weapon to Buffy, who staked the last one.

"Well I don't know about you...but that was a damn good fight," Faith commented, brushing excess dust off her clothes. "And that's a freakin' _awesome _weapon." Buffy held it up and examined it again.

"Yeah..." she breathed. She looked over at Faith and they both smiled.

"Damn...now I'm hungry," Faith said, giving Alec a pointed look. He smirked.

"Me too," Buffy said absentmindedly. The others stared at her, amused. "What?"

_**Willow's Room...**_

Buffy was talking to Giles and Willow. "I think it might be some kind of scythe. The only thing I know for sure is that it made Caleb back off in a hurry." Willow giggled and pushed Giles playfully.

"So it's true. Scythe matters," she joked. Giles rolled his eyes.

"And, ignoring that, I'd just like to point out this is really quite ingenious," he replied as he played with the weapon.

"Kills strong bodies three ways," Buffy added.

"And you can sense something when you hold it?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded.

"Not much, but it's strong. And I knew it belonged to us, I just _knew _it."

"In addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical," Giles added as he inspected the weapon.

"Yeah, kinda figured that one out when I King Arthured it out of the stone," Buffy replied.

"So maybe it's some kind of traditional slayer weapon," Willow suggested. Buffy nodded.

"Probably. Faith could feel it too," she said. "The First's guys clearly wanted it out of that stone. It's not just a tool. It's important. We need to find out whatever we can. Who made it, when, why? Does it have a name? I dunno...a credit report? Just find out fast."

"We'll start work immediately."

* * *

Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit all lounged on the couch. Jondy was sitting on Krit's lap with her legs stretched on Max. Alec was laying down with his legs stretched across Max's lap as well. And Max was absentmindedly giving both Alec and Jondy foot-rubs while she leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they listened to the potentials downstairs in the basement. They were doing late night training.

"I hope they finish soon," Alec commented. "I feel the need to go to sleep." Krit mumbled his agreement while Max and Jondy rolled their eyes.

"I think I'm gonna be awake _all _night," Max muttered.

"Me too," Jondy added.

"Well duh, you both have shark DNA while we mere cat-infested-DNAers must still have at least 7 hours of sleep every other day," Alec joked. Max smiled softly and gently moved his and Jondy's feet off her lap.

"I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air," she explained as she headed to the backyard. The other three transgenics watched her go with concern.

"Why can't she just make out with Spike and be happy again?" Jondy questioned.

"Because it's more complicated than that," Max called over her shoulder, obviously having heard what she said. Jondy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Max stepped out onto the porch and immediately wished she hadn't. Spike was sitting on the steps, looking up at the sky. He turned to face her when he heard the door open and shut.

"Hey," he greeted softly before looking away again.

"That was gonna be _my _opener," Max joked as she leaned against the railing. Spike smirked.

"Don't mean to steal your thunder, luv," he replied. Max rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...right," she commented softly. He glanced at her but didn't reply. An awkward silence followed. Spike cleared his throat.

"Nice night," he said uncomfortably. Max sighed heavily and sat down on the steps next to him with her back against the railing. One leg was stretched out and she rested her arm across her knee.

"Lame," she said simply. Spike scoffed.

"What else am I supposed to say?" he asked. Max shrugged.

"Whatever you want, I guess," she replied. "Unless you want me to be putting words in your mouth." Spike looked over at her.

"Don't want words," he said softly. Max bit her lip and looked away.

"Spike...I..." she began. Spike smirked humorlessly.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, looking up at the sky again. Max sighed.

"It's just...I don't know...I mean..." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I know," Spike repeated firmly. Max sighed again. She switched positions so she was sitting closer to him, yet still leaning her head against the railing.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Spike turned to face her.

"Don't think you have anything to be sorry for, luv," he replied, giving her a meaningful look. Max scoffed and leaned back, her arm brushing against him. It sent an identical shock through both their bodies. Max gasped softly and her gaze met Spike's. She bit her lip but didn't look away. Spike cleared his throat.

"You should probably get back inside. See if the wannabe-slayers need help with training," he suggested, breaking their connection. Max forced a smile.

"Yeah..." she agreed. Her hair lightly brushed Spike's shoulder as she stood up. He closed his eyes and tried to restrain himself from stopping her. "Night." She turned to go.

"Bugger it," Spike muttered before standing up. Max had heard him speak and faced him again. Her breath caught as Spike put his arm around her waist and brought his lips down to meet hers. The kiss grew intense as Max ran her fingers through his hair before resting them on the nape of his neck. Spike kept his hands at her waist, enjoying the warmth that radiated off her skin.

After several minutes, Max needed to breathe and their lips parted but they still held on to each other. Max's face was flushed and Spike looked slightly dazed.

"Wow," Max said softly, gazing into Spike's incredibly blue eyes. He smiled and lightly brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, letting his fingers linger against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and she grinned widely. "I think that was even better than the first." Spike kissed her again.

"I know you said we'd have to wait to talk and all," Spike began after their lips parted. "But I figured...Sod it...I can't stand being around you and not..." he trailed off as Max leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "And you should know that...Buffy and I may have a history..." He waited for Max to break away from him and start yelling about how he must think it was a mistake to kiss, but she just stayed in his arms, relaxed as ever. He smiled and placed his cheek on top of her head, inhaling her scent. "But you and I..." he tried to finish but stopped when Buffy stepped out onto the porch.

She stiffened when she saw the position Max and Spike were in. She shook her head and sighed, finally relaxing.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But Giles and Willow just gave me some background info on this scythe thing. I'm gonna go check out a lead and I was wondering if you guys wanted to tag along?" Max and Spike glanced at each other, still unsure about Buffy's initial reaction.

"Sure," they finally chorused. Buffy smiled genuinely.

"Great. Let's head out then," she said, before turning back to enter the house. "You guys should pick out a weapon to take also." Max and Spike glanced at each other again and then followed Buffy inside.

**A/N-And they're together again ;o) I think there's just going to betwo more chaptersleft in this story but I already have a sequel in mind...Review please! **

**nights-ether-Glad you liked it ;o)**

**LadyV77-Glad you enjoyed it ;o) That part with Andrew was one of my favorites too.**

**Tap Dancing Widow-Yeah, but it'd be nice to see them in a relationship that everyone else knows about...Don't worry, he'll be coming soon ;o) You're right, he probably won't ever get over him, even though he knows he was evil...**

**Angel Of Darkness231-I'll wait patiently for your ideas ;o) Don't worry, Alec will in no way be Faith's lap dog. He _is _too hot for that. Thanks again ;o)**

**Sky Angel-Really sucked, didn't it? Good thing you got better ;o)**

**Lozz422-It does seem that way...Kicking some butt will definitely perk her up and there'll be more of that in the next chapter**.

**mel11-Glad you like it ;o) I'll try to update a little sooner though. **

**Cora-Does this chapter answer your question? Hehe. Since Andrew always seemed to be gay in the show...maybe he is or maybe he's just very aware of hot guys...hehe. (Except Warren of course...cause he's really not)**

**willow98002-I'm not quite done. I still have about two more chapters left ;o)**


	12. Hope

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-I finally figured out what the pairings are...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, Faith/Alec, and Buffy/Angel.**

Chapter Twelve-Hope

"So where exactly are we going?" Max asked as she, Buffy, and Spike walked through the cemetery. Buffy smiled slightly.

"You'll see in a few minutes. It's not too far away," she answered. Max and Spike glanced at each other.

"So you're not even gonna tell us the point of this little field trip?" Spike questioned. Buffy didn't answer. "That's fine." They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Suddenly, Buffy stopped.

"There," she pointed out a pyramid shaped tomb.

"Looks promising," Max commented as Buffy opened the gate and they walked up to the tomb.

"Got that right," Buffy mumbled before she kicked down the door.

"I take it this isn't a polite-knock-and-wait-to-be-invited field trip," Spike said as they descended the stairs.

The inside of the tomb was lit, although dimly, by torches, giving it an orange hue. They looked around cautiously. A woman's voice came from behind a drape.

"I'd forgotten," she said, opening the drape. "I'd forgotten how young you'd be." The woman appeared very old, with long white hair. "Comes from the waiting. Mind plays tricks. I see you've found our weapon."

"Who are you?" Max asked. The woman looked over at her.

"One of many," she answered. "Well...time was. Now I'm alone in the world." She squinted her eyes at Max and Spike. "I'm sorry, I don't believe you're supposed to be here." They glanced at each other. "I don't mean to be rude, but I would appreciate it if you waited outside while I talked to...What is your name?"

"Buffy."

"No, really," the woman said. Buffy just shrugged and glanced away. The woman frowned briefly but then turned back to Max and Spike. "If you could, please..."

"Wait outside," Max nodded in understanding. "Holla if you need us," she said to Buffy before she and Spike headed back outside. Buffy turned to the woman.

"So what are you? Like a ghost or something?" The woman laughed softly.

"Nope. I'm as real as you are. Just...well...let me put it this way-I look _good _for my age. I've been waiting." She held out her hands for the scythe and Buffy gave it to her. "You pulled it of the rock. I was one of those that put it there."

"What is it?"

"A weapon," the woman answered as she examined it. "A scythe. Forged in secrecy and kept hidden from the Shadow Men..."

"Yeah, met those guys," Buffy interrupted. "Didn't really care that much for 'em." The woman smiled softly.

"Then you know. They became the watchers. And the watchers watched the slayers. But _we _were watching them."

"So you're...what, exactly?"

"Guardians. Women who want to help and protect you. We forged this centuries ago, halfway around the world. It was put to use right here...to kill the last pure demon that walked the Earth. The rest were already driven under. And then there were men here, and then there were monks. And then there was a town, and now there was you. And the scythe remained hidden."

"I don't understand. How come we didn't know about this before?"

"Because we stayed hidden as well. We had to, until now. We're the last surprise."

"Does this mean we can win?"

"That really depends on you. This is a powerful weapon," the woman handed the scythe back to Buffy. "But you already have weapons. Use it wisely and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or another, it can only mean an end is truly near." Buffy whipped around to the entrance as she heard loud shouts coming from outside.

"What..." she began, but a loud crack caused her to spin back around. The woman fell to the ground and Buffy looked up to see Caleb standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all," he said. "Did she say the end is near...or here?"

"Buffy!" she heard Max call. "The bastard put up some boundary thingy! We can't get in!"

Buffy glanced back at Caleb. He just smirked. She scowled and swung the scythe at him. But he grabbed it with ease, pushing her away. She punched him in the face and he retaliated with a kick to her chest. She elbowed him and he backhanded her across the face. He seemed much stronger than before as he tried to punch Buffy, but she ducked and he punched his fist through a stone pillar. He laughed harshly.

"You're not slipping out of this fight, girlie. Can't you see? You can't stop me. I can just keep going back for more. It's like being reborn," he said.

_**Flashback...**_

_Caleb and The First in Buffy's form were talking. _

"_Why did you let her go? You know I could take her in a fight!" Caleb said angrily. Buffy/The First rolled her eyes. _

"_We'll get her. Just calm down," she said tiredly._

"_I'm calm! You should see me when I get angry," Caleb retorted. _

"_She's powerful right now. And you're weak," Buffy/The First explained. _

"_You know, all of a sudden, I'm getting less calm."_

"_Face it. You're strength is waning. It has been quite some time since we've..." she looked at him seductively. "Merged."_

"_Alright. Let's do it then," Caleb replied. He turned his head side to side and sniffed. Buffy/The First rolled her eyes again. _

"_Gee, you sure know how to romance a girl," she quipped. "What? No flowers, no dinner, no tour of the rectory. Just 'alright let's do it'. Help me, my knees are weak." Caleb glared at her. _

"_Watch what you say now. You're startin' to sound like her. This is a sacred experience for me," he said. _

"_And for me as well. When all this is over, and our armies spring forth, and our will sweeps the world, I will be able to enter every man, woman, and child, just as I enter you."_

"_Are you trying to make me jealous?"_

"_I'm trying to make you a God." _

_They stood facing each other, both holding out their hands and leaning their heads back. The First changed form into its demon apparition-huge with two horns on its head and glowy red eyes. The First lunged toward Caleb, glowing and growling. _

"_I am thy humble servant," Caleb said. The First's energy contracted into a beach-ball sized shiny light and entered Caleb, causing him to wobble a bit. He rolled back his head and fell to the ground. When he sat up again, his eyes were black and his voice was creepy and deeper. "And I am ready to serve thee."_

_**End Flashback...**_

Buffy swung the scythe at Caleb's head, but he ducked and threw her against the wall. Then he kicked her into the air and punched her stomach before she fell to the ground again. He kicked her in the head and grabbed the scythe, but Buffy kicked it out of his hands and into the air. She grabbed it and kicked Caleb to the floor. She went to stab him with the pointy-end of the scythe but he stopped her from plunging it into his chest. He laughed and pushed her away, taking the scythe from her and dropping it to the floor. He walked towards her and punched her repeatedly until she fell to the ground. She charged at him again but he deflected her and threw her onto a sarcophagus. She kicked him. He picked her up by the lapels and swung her body into a stone pillar so hard that it moved one of the stones out of place. Buffy fell to the ground and Caleb picked up the scythe.

"I was kinda hoping it'd go this way," he said as he reared back with the scythe.

Buffy quickly rolled out of the way and Caleb plunged the scythe into the ground. Buffy landed a hard kick to his head and he staggered back. She reclaimed the scythe and swung it at him, slicing his stomach. He stumbled back, laughed heartily, wagged his finger at her, and fell to the floor.

Buffy sighed and then whipped around at the sound of Spike and Max tumbling down the stairs.

"That was definitely a less than graceful entrance," Max mumbled as she stood up, dusting off her clothes. Spike did the same. Buffy just smiled at them.

"Is preacher-guy dead then? Considering the boundary is broken," Spike asked. Buffy began to nod but Caleb suddenly stood up and whacked Spike and Max on the head with a cat statue, sending them across the floor. He walked up to Buffy, black blood streaming from his eyes and nose.

"Are you ready to finish this, bitch!" he screamed. Buffy stared at him wide-eyed.

Caleb swung the cat statue at her, but she blocked it with the scythe. She tried to cut him again but he blocked her move. He knocked her to the ground and then threw the statue at her. Buffy stood, holding the scythe.

"Okay, how many times do I have to kill you? Ballpark figure."

"You understand nothing," Caleb retorted angrily.

Buffy swung the scythe at him again, but he grabbed it and punched her twice in the face. He lifted her into the air, holding her back against the low part of the ceiling. Buffy struggled and Caleb finally let her fall to the floor. He walked up to her slowly and picked her up by the lapels.

"You think you have power over me?" he growled through gritted teeth. Buffy broke free from his grip and kicked him, knocking him to the floor. "Stupid girl." He stood. "You can't stop me. You don't have the ba..." Buffy twirled the scythe and swung it up between his legs. His eyes went wide.

"Who does nowadays?" she quipped before swiftly pushing the scythe up through his body.

"Okay, where the hell is that guy?" Max asked as she and Spike stood up. Buffy looked to her right, then her left, and then back to Max and Spike.

"He had to split," she said before giggling devilishly.

"Holy crap," Max commented as she noticed the two parts that had once been Caleb. Spike just smirked as he stared at them.

"Wow. What happened here?" a man's voice interrupted them. They whipped around. The man was around six feet tall and his hair was gelled up in the front.

"Who are you?" Max asked suspiciously, noting that his heart wasn't beating. The man returned the scowl.

"Depends on who _you_ are," he replied. Then he noticed Spike. "You," he growled and took a few steps toward him. Spike just narrowed his eyes. Max quickly stood between them and gave the man a defiant look.

"Stay away from him," she growled, giving the man a heated glare.

"Max, don't. It's just A..." Buffy began, but no one listened to her.

"What is a small girl like you gonna do about it?" the man asked. Max smirked and gave him a hard shove to the chest. He flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled and ran to his side. Max's expression was one of shock while Spike grinned gleefully.

"_That's _Angel?" Max questioned. Spike laughed happily.

"Don't worry about it, luv. The poofter had it coming," he assured. Max glanced at him before joining Buffy, who was helping Angel up.

"I am _so _sorry," Max apologized as Angel rubbed his neck and winced. "I didn't know you were Angel. It's just...you seemed to be threatening Spike..."

"And you're protecting him?" Angel asked as he leaned against the wall. Max gave Buffy a questioning look.

"Well...he's a good vampire...why wouldn't I?" Max retorted. Buffy sighed after Angel gave Max an incredulous look.

"He has a soul now, Angel. Spike has a soul," Buffy explained.

"Oh..." Angel muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "Everyone's got a _soul _now." He looked over at Max. "You know, _I_ started it. The whole 'having a soul' thing. Before it was all the cool new thing." Max and Buffy just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bloody hell you ponce," Spike walked over to them. "Are you 12?" Angel just scowled at him.

"So who are _you_?" Angel asked Max.

"This is Max," Buffy introduced.

"You're not a vampire or a slayer. I would be able to sense it," Angel began.

"I'm a transgenic," Max said. Angel gave her a questioning look. "Genetically enhanced killing machine. Trained soldier since birth. Formerly hunted down and now fighting for the good guys. Take your pick."

"And _Spike's _your boyfriend?" he asked incredulously. Max shrugged and glanced at Spike, who was very much enjoying this exchange.

"Guess you could say that," Max answered. Spike's grin widened.

"I thought you loved Buffy?" Angel questioned him.

"So Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy quickly changed the subject. He handed her a folder.

"I got coverage on the whole thing," he said. "It's very gripping. Needs a third act.

"You _have _to leave LA," Buffy replied.

"It's the First, right? The power that tried to get me to kill myself?"

"Guess it's really got more ambitious since then," Max commented, flipping through the folder. "It's raising an army."

"I'll have the guys go through that," Buffy gestured towards the folder. "See if there's anything new. Reliable source?"

"Not remotely," Angel replied. He turned to Spike and Max. "Can I talk Buffy alone?" They glanced at each other.

"Sure," Max said, getting up and leaving. But Spike stayed. Max turned back to him. "Are you gonna stay and eavesdrop?" He smirked. "Alright, don't take too long. I'm gonna head back to the house." She left.

"And you're staying, why?" Angel glared at Spike. Spike crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'd prefer to eavesdrop in the polite way," he explained. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what you wanted to say," she said. Angel grunted but pulled an amulet out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I can already tell you, I have _nothing _that goes with that."

"It's not for you," Angel replied. She quirked her eyebrow at him. "I don't know everything. It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power, a cleansing power, possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is really unclear...Anyway, it bestows strength to the right person that wears it."

"And the right person is?"

"Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion. As in me."

"Or me."

"Or me," Spike added.

"No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it," Angel told Buffy, ignoring Spike. "Besides, you got that cool axe-thing going for you." Spike rolled his eyes.

"So you're gonna be with me in this..." Buffy said slowly. Angel smiled.

"Shoulder to shoulder. I'm yours." Buffy smiled.

"No," she retorted. "You're not gonna be in this fight." Angel frowned.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause I can't risk you," Buffy explained. "If I lose, if this thing gets past Sunnydale, then it's days-maybe hours-before the rest of the world goes. I need a second front and I need you to run it." Angel sighed.

"Fine...but who's going to wear this then?" he held up the amulet again. Buffy frowned, thinking.

"Um, I'm guessing that'd be me?" Spike interrupted. Buffy turned to look at him.

"Are you sure? Angel just said it was dangerous." Spike scoffed.

"If the poofter was gonna wear it, why can't I?" he countered. Angel glared at him.

"I have no problem with Spike wearing the amulet," he said. Buffy sent him a look, knowing what he was thinking. Spike smirked and took the amulet from Angel.

"Guess that's that then. See ya back at the house," he turned to go. "Later Captain Forehead." Both Angel and Buffy rolled their eyes.

"He doesn't seem to have changed much..." Angel muttered. Buffy smiled.

"You'd be surprised." Angel looked over at her.

"Did something happen between you two?" he asked warily. Buffy sighed.

"Yeah," she fidgeted with her hands. "We had a relationship...of sorts." Angel suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"And now he's with that Max girl," he added. Buffy nodded. "That'll end well..." Buffy laughed.

"What was the highlight of _our _relationship?" she asked. "When you broke up with me or when I killed you? It seems anyone who spends any time on a hellmouth is doomed, relationship-wise." Angel smiled slightly. "But I think they'll be able to make it work...unless this amulet does more than we know..." Angel sighed and a few beats of comfortable silence fell between them.

"Guess I should get back to LA and start working on that second front," Angel placed his hand over Buffy's. "Make sure I don't have to use it." He walked up the stairs and out of the tomb. Buffy hesitated for a second before following him.

"Angel!" she called. He turned back to face her. "Sometimes...I think about the future. And what could happen." She stepped closer to him with each word.

"Sometimes is something," he replied smiling. Buffy gazed up into his eyes.

"It'd be a long time coming. Years if ever," she said.

"I'm not getting any older," Angel countered softly. Buffy smiled and brought her lips up to meet his. The kiss quickly grew intense, as all their kisses seemed to. When their lips finally parted, Buffy grinned widely.

"I just realized I hadn't exactly shown that I was happy to see you," she said, placing her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "I missed you." Angel rested his chin on top of her head.

"Missed you too," he whispered into her hair. They stayed like that for several minutes before they sadly had to go their separate ways.

_**Meanwhile at Buffy's House...**_

Alec sat on Spike's cot, staring at a tv. Faith walked down the steps, watching him with a smirk on her face.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked. Alec smiled and looked over at her.

"Stole it," he answered. Faith rolled her eyes and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the tv. He didn't seem to care though.

"And this house doesn't already have a decent tv you could use?"

"Nope. Andrew was using it to watch some weird cult shows. I decided to go fetch my own," Alec explained. Faith raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Does it have cable?" she questioned. Alec laughed softly.

"I haven't hooked it up yet."

"Then what tv shows could you _possibly _be finding entertaining?"

"Coming from someone who was happy to watch _Glitter_ in jail," Alec countered. Faith punched his shoulder.

"You little perv! I knew you and Spike were listening to Max and me talk!"

"Well of course you did, Max told you."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"That you're a perv." Alec rolled his eyes as he stood up, looking down at her.

"Just figuring that out? Hate to break it to ya honey, but all guys are pervs in their own little ways."

"I already knew that."

"Then why are you so surprised?"

"Who said I'm surprised?"

"That look on your face said it, sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Alec countered. In the midst of their banter, they hadn't realized how close they'd become. They could both feel each other's hot breath tickling their skin. Alec reached out and lightly stroked Faith's hand, bringing it up to his face. He stared at her intently, waiting for her reaction. She smiled and brought her other hand up to his face.

"The only thing _left _to do," she replied softly as Alec grinned. She pressed her body against his and kissed him deeply. When their lips parted, Alec trailed tiny kisses along her neck. She arched her back and gasped softly, before turning her head to bring her lips back to his.

"This basement has definitely seen a lot of action lately," Xander's voice rang out. Faith and Alec quickly jumped away from each other in shock. Xander just grinned. "Didn't mean to interrupt the R rated groping but Buffy's got something to tell us upstairs." He walked back up the stairs. Faith and Alec glanced at each other, smiling, and then followed after him.

**A/N-I just realized that my past three chapters ended with two people kissing and then leaving or following someone...weird...Oh well, only one chapter left, and it's definitely going to be a long one...Review please!**

**LadyV77-Well, it'd just gonna be a really really long chapter, I guess ;o)**

**nights-ether-That they are...hehe.**

**Lozz422-I'm glad you liked the Spike/Max interaction. I hope you ejoyed the little bit with Faith and Alec too. **

**Cora-I wish I could tell you that butI guess you'll just have to wait and see ;o) And Buffy needed to kick some ass too so that's why I had her be the one to kill Caleb.**

**Angel of Darkness231-I'm looking forward to the reviews ;o) And I hope you get better soon ;o)**

**Sky Angel-And I'm very grateful for it ;o)**

**Tap Dancing Widow-I don't think anyone will be weirded out since they aren't actually related. And Krit was in the same situation with Syl and so it's probably no big surprise to them. **


	13. Finishing It

_**California Trippin'**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dark Angel, only the parts that I make up in this story. **

**Summary-This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit leave Seattle in need of a vacation. Everything has blown over with the transgenics and familiars. The virus between Max and Logan is cured but they aren't together. The transgenics are free to roam around without the hate groups and so they decide to go to California, where Buffy and the gang are dealing with the First. **

**Pairings-I finally figured out what the pairings are...Max/Spike, Jondy/Krit, Faith/Alec, and Buffy/Angel. **

Chapter Thirteen-Finishing It

Giles, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Anya, Spike, Faith, and the transgenics were all staring at Buffy incredulously. She had a small smile on her face.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Well that depends...are you in any way...kidding?" Xander replied.

"You don't like it?"

"It's pretty radical, B," Faith said. Buffy bit her lip worriedly.

"That it is," Giles added. "A lot more so as well. Buffy, what you said, it-it flies in the face of everything we've ever-every generation has ever done in its fight against evil." He grinned widely. "I think it's bloody brilliant." Buffy smiled in relief.

"You really think so?" Giles nodded, so did the others, except Willow.

"Whoa. Hate to poop on the party here, but _I'm _the guy that's gonna have to pull this off. This goes beyond anything I've ever done. It's total loss of control. And not in a nice, wholesome, my girlfriend has pierced tongue kind of way," she said. Dawn gave her a confused look while the others discreetly looked away.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do this," Buffy replied. Willow slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"I-I just don't know if I'm stable enough for something like this," she said softly.

"You _can _do this Willow. We'll get the coven on the line, and we'll find out how they can help," Giles assured.

"Oh!" Dawn suddenly commented, nodding. "'Pierced tongue'." Buffy's eyes widened.

"Dawn needs to do a research thing," she said quickly. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"It's cool," she replied. "Watcher junior to the library." She walked out of the room.

"I'll go dig up my sources. Quite literally, actually," Giles added as he also left the room.

"Come on, let's go assemble the cannon fodder," Anya said to Xander. He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what we're calling them, sweetie," he replied as they walked out together.

"Not to their faces. What am I, insensitive?" Anya asked as they continued down the hall.

Buffy handed the scythe over to Willow and then left the room. The others followed.

* * *

Buffy was pacing around her living room, addressing a room full of potentials, the transgenics, and her other friends.

"I hate this," she began. "I hate being here. I hate that _you_ have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and I hate that I've been chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish that also." Kennedy and Rona looked away. "But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, _now_. Tomorrow morning, I'm opening that seal. I'm going down into the hellmouth. I'm finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself, 'what makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?' It's true that none of you have the power that Faith and I have. Or the transgenics, for that matter. So here's the part where you make a choice."

* * *

Faith, Alec, and Robin were moving furniture around in the basement of the Sunnydale High School.

"It's one hell of a risky idea," Alec commented. Faith smiled.

"Yeah. Buffy's just wacky that way," she said. Robin looked around.

"There's one more vent right by the stairs. We block that, they got no sewer access, should drive them straight up into the school," he explained.

"That's assuming they get past us," Faith replied.

"Which, no offense, I am," Robin said. Alec and Faith rolled their eyes.

"Just got to have a little faith," Faith retorted, giving Alec a pointed look. He grinned as Robin rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"I think we're done here," he said, stepping back from a shelf they had just moved to block the vent by the stairs. "See ya back at Buffy's house."

"Check it out, it's another old guy to annoy," Alec joked as Robin left. Faith smirked.

"Annoyed a lot of elderly in your time?" she questioned. Alec laughed.

"Mostly just one. But it was just too easy. He thought I was gonna steal Max from him," he explained. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Cause you're so hot?" she joked. Alec smirked and held his arms out wide.

"Of course," he replied. Faith rolled her eyes. "What? You think you're hotter than me?" Faith imitated his posture.

"It's what it is, yo." Alec scoffed.

"Oh please. I am _so _much prettier than you are." Faith looked taken aback. A beat of silence passed.

"No way are you prettier than me," she argued. Alec grinned as they started walking out of the basement.

"Little bit, yeah," he retorted.

_**Buffy's House (Night)...**_

Jondy, Giles, Andrew, and Xander were all sitting at the dining room table, looking intently at a map.

"I'm-I'm all turned around. You're here?" Giles pointed to a spot. Xander nodded.

"By the pillar, yeah. I'm protecting the area," he replied.

"That puts me over by the door. Demons around the perimeter..." Giles mumbled. "Right! I open the door." Andrew was sitting across from Xander, wearing a red hooded cloak.

"You go through the door and are confronted by Trogdor the Burninator," he read from a book.

"Oh bugger it. Fight," Giles muttered as he rolled the dice and then took a sip of his wine.

"Adios to five hit points. Trogdor has badly wounded you," Andrew said, grinning.

"Well, wait a minute. What about my...bag of illusions?" Giles questioned. Andrew scoffed.

"Illusions against a Burninator? Silly, silly British man," he replied.

"I invoke a time flux on Trogdor," Jondy interrupted. Andrew turned to look at her, flipping his cloak as if it were long hair, and waggled his finger.

"Step down, girlfriend, you can't just..."

"Ninth level sorcerer, and I carry the emerald chalice. Trogdor is frozen in time. Deal with it," Jondy replied, writing something down. Xander grinned.

"Smackdown on Red Riding Hood. This could get ugly," he joked. Andrew scowled and rested his head on his arms.

"Could it possibly get uglier? I used to be a highly respected watcher, and now I'm a wounded dwarf with the mystical strength of a doily. I just wish I could go to sleep," Giles complained, rubbing his eyes.

"What kind of person could sleep on a night like this?" Andrew questioned. Jondy and Xander looked over to the chairs beside them. Krit and Anya were both passed out, snoring. They rubbed their significant others' hair, smiling.

"Only the crazy ones," they chorused.

* * *

Spike and Max were laying down on Spike's cot, holding each other.

"What do you think it's gonna be like?" Max asked as she stroked his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Dunno, luv," Spike replied. "These apocalypses never copy each other. They're rude like that." Max laughed softly and snuggled closer to him.

"So what did Angel have to say?" Max questioned. Spike hesitated before answering.

"Brought some useful info," he said. Max turned her head up to look at him.

"That's it?" she asked suspiciously. Spike sighed.

"No. He also brought a trinket that'll somehow help us," he explained. Max stared at him.

"A _trinket _is what's gonna help us? What exactly is it supposed to do?"

"Dunno, luv. Guess we'll have to wait and see," Spike said cryptically. Max narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not telling me something," she replied bluntly. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell woman. You don't have to go all 'detective' on me," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet. "This is it. I really _don't _know what it'll do...but I'm gonna wear it." Max's eyes widened.

"You're gonna wear it when you don't even know what it does?" she asked, shock seeping into her voice. Spike nodded and smirked.

"Can't do too much damage, can it? It's just a little jewelry," he replied. Max frowned and untangled herself from him, standing up. She paced back and forth as Spike sat up and looked at her with concern. "Something wrong, pet?" Max turned to face him, worry etched on her face.

"You have to promise me something, Spike," she said. Spike's brow furrowed but he nodded. "Promise?"

"You gotta tell me what it is I'm promising first, luv," he retorted, smirking. Max exhaled deeply.

"If this amulet thing turns out to be more dangerous than you know...promise me..." she hesitated. "Promise me you won't wear it." Spike's eyes widened and he laughed in disbelief.

"Max..." he began, but Max just stared at him, worry becoming more prominent.

"_Promise me_," she repeated emphatically. Spike bit his lip and nodded.

"I promise, luv," he replied. Max sighed in relief and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, not noticing he had crossed his fingers.

_**Sunnydale High School (Next Morning)...**_

A school bus was parked in front of the school. A car had been driven onto campus and crashed into a palm tree. Papers and boxes were strewn all over the grounds. Robin was leading Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Giles, the transgenics, and the others into the school.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High," he said, as if instructing a class on a field trip. "There's no running in the hallways, no yelling, no gum chewing. Aside from that, there's only one rule." He turned to face the crowd. "If they move, kill 'em."

"Ok, potentials, in the basement. Follow Faith, Spike, and the transgenics," Buffy ordered. They left.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now," Xander advised.

"Willow, my office is straight through there," Robin said, pointing it out.

"It's right over the seal," Buffy added.

"I'll start getting you set up," Kennedy said, taking a bag from Willow and heading off.

"Ok, civilians. The vampires get upstairs, we have three areas they could get through to another building and then down to the sewers," Robin instructed, pointing out each one. "Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building. Now odds are, most of them will head there."

"Teams of two then. I suggest you and I take the lounge," Giles replied. Robin nodded his agreement.

"Xander, I want you with Dawn," Buffy ordered. Xander nodded.

"I concur," he said jokingly.

"We'll check out the atrium," Dawn replied.

"So that leaves me and the dungeon master in the north hall?" Anya asked.

"We will defend it with our very lives," Andrew said dramatically.

"Yes, we will defend it with his very life," Anya mended. Andrew glanced at her, slightly worried.

"And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," Xander added. Anya nodded, smiling. Andrew took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I just want to say how proud I am to die for this brave cause," he said. "And there's just some people I'd like to thank. A shout out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also..."

"No one cares you little monkey," Anya interrupted and the two of them walked away.

"I'm gonna go check out our field of engagement," Dawn said, turning to go. Buffy went after her.

"Dawn..."

Dawn turned to face her. "No," she said resolutely. "Anything you say is gonna sound like goodbye." She turned and continued walking away.

Buffy walked back to the group still standing in the hallway. It was only Willow, Xander, and Giles. They stared at each other in a heavy silence a moment before Buffy broke the ice.

"So...What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" she asked casually.

"Nothing strenuous," Willow replied.

"Well, mini-golf is the first thing that comes to mind," Xander added.

"I think we can do better than that," Giles argued.

"I was thinking about shopping," Buffy replied.

"I could use a few items," Xander commented.

"Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world to go to the mall?" Giles asked.

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving."

"Aren't you on the patch?"

"Those things never work."

"Here I am, invisible to the eye..."

Xander, Willow, and Buffy walked together down the hall from Giles. When they passed the Principal's office, Willow stepped in. Xander and Buffy continued walking until they came to a corridor. Xander grabbed Buffy's hand and squeezed it before walking away. Buffy continued down the hall by herself.

Buffy joined Faith and the others in the basement where the seal was located. They formed a circle around the edge of it.

"You first, B," Faith said, handing her a knife. Buffy sighed and took it, using it to cut her palm so it bled. She handed the knife to Faith, who did the same. The knife continued around the circle until everyone held their cut hands over the seal, activating it. It opened and parts of it sunk into the ground, forming a staircase into the hellmouth. Buffy went in first, followed by Faith.

They all examined their new surroundings. Spike looked down at the amulet that he wore around his neck.

"Hate to be a buzzkill, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power," he said. Buffy ignored him and continued to look around, slack-jawed.

"I'm not worried," she said.

"I'm getting zero juice here. And I look like Elizabeth Taylor," Spike complained. Max laughed softly.

"No you don't. You know you're hot," she replied. Spike smirked but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, cheer up, Liz," Faith added. "If Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear."

They walked toward the edge of a cliff, overlooking thousands and thousands of Ubervamps below them on the floor of the hellmouth.

"I'm not worried," Buffy repeated. The Ubervamps growled and made noise as they mobbed below them. Spike backed up. "I'm not worried."

"Really?" Rona questioned, panicky. "Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's bathroom speech."

"I'm not worried," Buffy repeated, voice shaking slightly. "As long as Willow can work her spell before they..." The Ubervamps looked up at Buffy and the gang. "See us." The snarling Ubervamps rushed towards the cliff where Buffy and the others were positioned. "Willow..."

Willow was in the Principal's office, performing her spell while holding onto the scythe in front of her. Suddenly, she was overcome with power. She looked up as the scythe and her began to glow with a bright white light.

"Oh...my...Goddess..." she said breathlessly.

_**Flashback...**_

_Buffywas addressing the potentials and her friends. _

"_So here's the part where you make a choice: What if you could have that power...now? In every generation, one slayer is born...because a bunch of men who died a thousand years ago made up that rule." She pointed to Willow. "This woman is more powerful than all of them combined." Willow winced."So I say we change the rule. I say my power...becomes _our _power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of this scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer, _will_ be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power, _will _have the power...can stand up..._will _stand up. Slayers...every one of us. Make your choice...are you ready to be strong?"_

_**End Flashback...**_

Vi, Rona, Amanda, and the other potentials all closed their eyes and breathed in with a start.

The Ubervamps continued rushing at them as Buffy and the others stood on the edge of the cliff, waiting for battle.

"These guys are dust," Vi said confidently.

Buffy fought off a few Ubervamps with punches and kicks as usual, but the potentials now had super strength as well. Vi jumped and kicked a Ubervamp down. Rona punched another one in the face, knocking it down. Faith fought one off as well. Amanda staked one through the heart while Vi beheaded another.

Max twirled in the air and kicked the head off of the one she was fighting. She spun around and staked another in the heart. Alec elbowed an Ubervamp in the face after he had viciously scratched his arm. Alec twirled the axe that he held in his hand and then beheaded the vamp. He tossed the axe to Krit who quickly cut off the head of another. He jumped in the air and flipped over a Ubervamp that had rushed him. He staked it without turning around and beheaded another one before he tossed the axe to Jondy, who had just staked one in the heart.

Kennedy appeared with the scythe. "Buffy! Catch!" she yelled, throwing Buffy the scythe. Buffy quickly used it to behead three Ubervamps in a row, and knocked down a few more. Vi pummeled one and backhanded it across the face before staking it. Rona elbowed one in the face before she cut its head off with her sword.

As their numbers increased, some of the Ubervamps managed to get past the gang into the school.

* * *

"I think they're coming," Andrew said worriedly, hiding behind Anya.

"Oh god...I'm terrified. I didn't think I would be. I mean...I-I figured that _you'd _be terrified and I'd just be sarcastic about it," Anya complained.

"Picture happy things..." Andrew advised. "A lake, candy canes, bunnies."

"Bunnies!" Anya said, suddenly getting angry. "Floppy, hoppy..." She held up her sword, ready to attack. "Bunnies."

Giles and Robin defended an exit together. The Ubervamps flooded the hallways. They far outnumbered them, but they managed to hold their own. Giles sliced one across the neck while Robin kicked and punched some more.

Anya fought valiantly as the Ubervamps flooded the corridor. Andrew backed away as a Ubervamp rushed at him, snarling.

"I have swimmer's ear!" Andrew called out as he was pushed against the wall. Anya dusted two vamps in a row.

* * *

Spike was fighting off the Ubervamps along with the others when he stepped back and looked down at the amulet around his neck. He touched it, but it burnt his hand.

"Max!" he called out. "Whatever this thing does, I think it's..." he winced and moaned in pain. Max looked over at him in worry but couldn't get to him, as more Ubervamps flooded her path.

"Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge!" Buffy ordered the others. An Ubervamp snuck up behind her. "We can't let them do..." She gasped and looked down as a sharp pain pierced her stomach.She sawthatit had stabbed her with a sword from behind, piercing her abdomen. She stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground, face-first.

"Buffy!" Faith yelled, rushing to her side. Buffy leaned up on her elbows.

"Hold the line," she said weakly, handing Faith the scythe. Faith took it and went back into the battle as Buffy stayed in place, grunting in pain.

* * *

Xander and Dawn guarded their exit as the Ubervamps made their way toward them. Dawn held up a sword but stood cautiously away as Xander engaged them full-on. He could hold them back, but not kill them, so Dawn pulled a rope, dropping a sandbag and opening a skylight window in the ceiling. It flooded the room and turned the Ubervamps into dust.

"We call that the greenhouse effect," Xander said to the piles of dust. "Very dangerous..." An Ubervamp tackled him, knocking him down. Dawn went to help fight him off.

Bringers had made their way to the fight and were attacking Andrew. Anya fought them off, but there were too many. While she stabbed one with her sword, another one sliced diagonally through her torso from behind, killing her.

As Giles and Robin fought some Bringers as well, one stabbed Robin in the stomach. Giles killed the Bringer that stabbed him and then caught Robin as he fell toward him.

* * *

Spike continued fighting the Ubervamps. Punching one, staking another, and kicking the next. A group of Ubervamps attacked Faith.

"Rona!" she called out and tossed her the scythe. Rona used it to mow down a few of the vamps. Buffy was still laying on the ground, weak and wounded. The First appeared in front of her in her form.

"Oh no..." She looked down at the wound in her side that mirrored Buffy's. "Ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all...itchy." She smirked."You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?" Buffy looked up at her.

"I want you..." she spoke through gritted teeth as she began to stand up. "To get out...of my face."

Rona saw Buffy standing and tossed her the scythe. Buffy caught it and swung it with mighty force, knocking five Ubervamps off the cliff at once. Faith took out a few Ubervamps as well. Vi took one out after another. Kennedy disarmed one and dusted two. Buffy knocked one over the cliff and killed one with the scythe. Krit beheaded another one with a sword. Jondy staked two with a long wooden shaft. Alec cut off the head of one with his axe while Max did the same with a sword. Spike gasped and stumbled backward away from the fight as he clutched his chest, then his burned hand.

"Oh, bollocks," he said simply before a bright blue light shot up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office by Willow and through to the open sky. The light turned a warm orange color. "Max!"

"Spike!" Max called back. Before she could get to his side, the amulet refracted the orange light into the hellmouth like rays of sunshine, but with concentrated intensity like a laser. Max stared at Spike. As the amulet worked its magic, the Ubervamps dusted throughout the hellmouth. The ground started shaking.

"Everybody, out! Now!" Buffy called to the others. Everyone rushed to the stairs that led out of the seal. Max ran to Spike's side. Amazement shown on his face.

"I can feel it, Max," he said.

"What?" Max asked, tears falling down her cheeks. He looked at her.

"My soul. It's really there. Kinda stings."

The others rushed out of the basement up to the hallway. They went past Andrew. A Bringer was hovering over him, but it fell back to reveal Andrew's sword in its chest.

"What...why?" Andrew muttered in shock. A girl helped him to his feet.

Giles helped the wounded Robin walk. As the ground started to shake even more, they saw the school bus sitting out front.

"The bus. Get them on the bus," Robin said weakly. Giles let go of him and turned to the girls coming out of the building.

"Everybody, this way!" he called.

Kennedy helped the weakened Willow walk. Xander and Dawn made their way out of the building as well. As the building fell down around them, Xander screamed out for Anya. He didn't notice her limp and lifeless body lying on the floor beneath some rubble. Dawn pulled him away toward the exit.

* * *

Spike was still glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light into the hellmouth. Max stood in front of him, staring with tears still falling down her cheeks. Buffy stood next to her, holding her scythe.

"Go on then," Spike told them.

"No. You've done enough, you could still..." Buffy began.

"No," Spike interrupted her. "You've beaten them back. It's for me to do the clean up." The walls were crumbling around them.

"Max! Buffy!" Faith called down. "Come on!" Buffy sent Spike and Max one last look before running up the stairs.

"Hurry Max!" she yelled before disappearing.

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer," Spike said.

"Spike!" Max shouted, worried.

"I mean it! I gotta do this!" Spike held out his hand to stop her. Sobs racked Max's body as she laced her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together.

"You bastard," Max said, finding it very difficult to talk as tears continued to flood her vision. "You were gonna wear this amulet no matter happened." Spike smiled softly at her.

"Figured that out did you?"

"You lied. You ungrateful bastard. You lied to me!" Spike grasped her hand tighter as tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry, luv. But I _have _to do this." Max looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she said softly. Spike smiled.

"I love you too," he replied in the same tone. Another earthquake shook the ground and Max was forced to let go of his hand. "Now go!" Max sent him one last teary look before running up the stairs. "I wanna see how it ends."

The school building exploded. Faith and Buffy ran out from the cloud of smoke and jumped into the bus. It drove off with Jondy, Krit, Alec, Buffy, and Faith staring out the back window.

Max ran through the hallway, avoiding the debris that had fallen to the floor as well as what was still falling as the ground continued to shake. The door was blocked so Max went upstairs.

Spike stood in the crumbling hellmouth with light shining down on him from above, grinning from ear to ear and laughing as he burned up from the sunlight. He dusted slowly-first his skin singed, then his muscles, then his bones-then he was gone. The hellmouth crumbled in around him.

Max was running along the rooftops of the shopping mall as the bus drove down the street. The buildings were collapsing around her as she blurred to catch up with the bus. She leapt from building to building, then finally jumped toward the street and landed on it.

The whole town collapsed in on itself, being sucked back into the Earth.

Faith looked out the window of the bus.

"Ease off, we're clear!" she called to Robin, who though wounded, had been driving. He turned the ignition off, leaned back in his chair, and sighed.

Max jumped down off the top of the bus and looked around. Faith opened the emergency exit door at the back of the bus and jumped down to give Max a warm hug. Buffy hugged her as well, knowing what she had lost.

Giles looked around down the street in front of them. "I don't understand," he said. "Who did this?" Buffy stepped away from Max to join him as Max was hugged by Jondy, Krit, and Alec at the same time.

"Spike," she explained simply. As more people got off the bus, she walked away to stand a few feet toward Sunnydale, which was just a vast cavern. The 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign stood precariously tall before it teetered slightly and fell into the pit.

Xander walked up to Andrew as he got off the bus. "So...did you see?" he asked softly. Andrew couldn't look at him.

"I-I was scared. I'm sorry," he replied.

"Did you see what happened? I mean, was she..." Andrew finallyfaced him.

"She was incredible," he answered. "She died saving my life." Xander put his hand on Andrew's shoulder and nodded, a tear falling down his cheek.

"That's my girl, always doing the stupid thing," he smiled. He walked away toward Buffy.

Alec put his arm around Max's waist while Faith put her arm around her shoulder and leaned they leaned their heads together. Max's expression was numb but she was very grateful for the comfort.

Buffy was still staring at the canyon that was once Sunnydale. Dawn stood beside her, then Giles joined them, as did Xander, Willow, Faith, Max, Alec, Jondy, and Krit.

"Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith commented.

"There's another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment," Giles added. He bent to pick up a rock and threw it into the canyon.

"We saved the world," Xander said softly.

"We _changed_ the world," Willow mended, walking up to Buffy's side. "I can feel them. All over. Slayers are awaking everywhere.

"We'll have to find them," Max suddenly croaked, breaking away from Faith and Alec and going closer to the canyon.

"We will," Buffy said softly.

"All those shops gone," Xander added. "The Gap, Starbucks, Toys 'R' Us. Who will remember those important landmarks unless we tell the world about them?"

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles said. Faith rolled her eyes and turned to Willow.

"Can I push him in?"

"You've got my vote."

"I just wanna sleep, yo, for like a _week_," Faith laughed, giving Giles a playful push.

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to," Krit commented.

"Spike..." Max mumbled softly, tears beginning to fall again. Buffy's expression changed to one of concern as she walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "He's really gone...how could he leave me? Oh god...I miss him so much..." More sobs racked her body and Buffy looked over at the transgenics, silently pleading for their help. Jondy stepped forward and guided Max away from the group, where she could comfort her.

Jondy patted Max's back, whispering soothing words as she continued to cry.

"It'll be okay Max," she said. "_It_ _will_." Max pulled away to look at her.

"How can you be so sure?" she cried. "How can you know that it'll get better? How?" Jondy gave her a sad smile.

"Because you have to believe it," she explained. "You have to believe it'll be alright. Spike died, I know. But he died saving the world. And I know he wouldn't want you to mourn for him the rest of your life. He'd want you to live your life being happy. Surrounded by family and friends. That's how you can truly prove your love for him. Honor his existence but don't turn it into a depression." Max smiled softly through her tears and hugged Jondy again. She looked up at the sky, wanting to believe that's where Spike was.

"I love you," her voice was barely above a whisper. "_Always_."

**The End**

**A/N-Many of you probably hate me for this ending but I promised before, there will be a definite sequel. So don't start throwing the tomatoes yet...As for the sequel, it'll be a crossover with Dark Angel, Angel and Buffy. A lot of you wanted to know who Buffy would be with...and though she just had a short scene with Angel, that _was _person that comforted her before the big fight. Thanks to all those that reviewed: Alexandra Bruderlin, Sky Angel, ontheDL, LadyV77, Angel of Darkness231, big red, knocky7, Lozz422, RavynJensen, Tap Dancing Widow, Sigma1, kim, anon, cora, Doza, nights-ether, Katherine, mel11, steph, and anyone else who read this story. Thanks again ;o)**


End file.
